Whispered Promises
by bamma
Summary: Harry Potter's parents are alive, just not who he thought they were. Then again, he isn't who he thought he is. Very AU! Girl!Harry Slash SS!SB HG!DM Mention of Child Abuse, De-aging, Corporal Punishment, kinda Severitus, COMPLETED
1. A Whisper of Love

**Prince Manor**

Hiding in the shadows of an abandoned nursery, a man stood, his heart silently breaking in the remembrance of his grieve. His eyes solely focused on the cradle that once held his precious child, his little girl. The stoic man only came into the room once a year. The day that he last saw his child, the day he lost his love and mate, the last day he felt his heart truly beat, the last day that he was whole. Whispering, "I will always love you" with the quietest breath, Severus Snape left the nursery until the next visit.

**Privet Drive**

Sadness, absolute sadness, was the only thing that Harry could feel. Ever since Harry was a child, on this given day, his heart felt unbelievable sadness. The physical desire to search out the cause of this feeling would leave Harry powerless and empty, until now. At the cusp of a new day, he heard the faintest of a whisper in the air, "I will always love you." With the words caressing his thoughts, Harry fell into an exhaustive, but peaceful sleep, knowing the words were meant for him.

**Azkaban**

Huddled in the corner of a damp cell, a man sat with the knowledge that the dementors would not feast on him today. His feelings were only of lost, loneliness, and suffering. A pang of guilt filled his heart at the thought of his family. These feelings were always stronger on this day than any other day of the year. Sirius was about to collapse into unconsciousness when he heard the words of his lover carried by the wind, "I will always love you." Those words gave him the strength he needed to continue. Sirius started to plan his escape.

**Hogwarts**

Back at Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey was updating and reorganizing her files. After finishing the extensive file of Harry Potter, she noticed a file in the far back. The file was old and looked to be overlooked for many years. Opening the aged files, she let out a gasp of surprise. Lying innocently before her eyes was the birth certificate for a child believed long dead. Searching for the date of death, Pomfrey was even more startled to see it blank, meaning the child was still alive. Taking a deep breath, Pomfrey scanned further down the certificate until she found what she was looking for, the magical adoption section. Seeing the words in this section, Pomfrey fainted.

Author's Notes:

This is my first fanfic...I always read but never wrote until now. I know it is short, but I needed to get the beginning done, and I wanted to see what the feel for the story is. Please give me some feedback and some hints. I have a general outline in my head, but I am always up for suggestions. Oh...please no harsh flames...if you didn't like it... that is okay...but if you don't have any constructive comments... how is that going to help.


	2. Letter of Importance

Quick warning...this chapter does have small mention of child abuse, but it is not focused on. Enjoy!

**Privet Drive**

Harry awoke the next morning to the constant tapping against his window. Eyes crusted still in sleep, Harry stumbles out of his bed blindly. Tripping over yesterday's clothes, he finally makes it over to the impatient owl with a mumbled "Gees, hold your horses, I'm coming." After he opens the window to let the elegant, gray owl into his room, he quickly digs through his things for an owl treat. Giving the owl her treat, Harry unties the letter and settles back into his bed, knowing the Durselys would be asleep for a few more hours.

Flipping the envelope over, Harry sees that the letter is addressed to him, but does not recognize the handwriting.

"I wonder who could have written to me," Harry speaks aloud to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Harry rips through the aging envelope and pulls out a thick, yellowing sheet of parchment. Skipping down to the bottom of the letter, he discovers the sender. Written in sparkling purple ink are the words, _I will always love you, Lily._

Quickly, but lovingly, Harry places the letter on his bed and starts to pace his room.

'How can this be? Why did I receive a letter from my mum? Why now?' Harry thinks to himself. After five minutes of this internal dialog and unrelenting pacing, he takes one more solidifying breathe and returns to the letter.

Starting at the beginning, Harry reads the letter from his mum.

_My Dearest Child,_

_I'm desperately praying that you will never have to read this letter. However, if you are, then it only means that James or I am not there to tell you personally. Hopefully you are with your godfather, Uncle Padfoot, and having a wonderful life. I hope that he has not gone off and done something stupid that would jeopardize his guardianship of you. He was never our secret-keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. This letter should be testament to that fact if it is still believed he is. If not, then I fear you may be with my sister. If this is the case, I am so sorry darling. I sent this letter with a time-delayed owl for one month before your thirteenth birthday._

_Sitting here in your nursery, rocking you in your cradle, while writing this letter seems so surreal. You are a beautiful child. However, I cannot take credit for you. You see sweetheart, you were adopted. James and I had a child before we had you. A little boy named Jamison. Jamison was a year old when his died from SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome). It happened so quickly, one day he was here, the next day he wasn't. After a few months, we both knew it was time to do something about the emptiness in our hearts. We decided to look into wizarding adoption. About six months after starting our search for a child, we went to an agency in Diagon Alley and were told about a little baby whom was just arrived at the agency. We walked into the temporary meeting room and saw you lying in a cot. You looked up at me, and my heart nearly stopped. Next, you turned to James and gave him the cutest baby smile, and I knew you were ours. The agency gave you to us that day. After the adoption charms were placed on you, you looked just like James, but with my eyes and nose. I cannot imagine my life without you now and, you have James and your uncles wrapped around your fingers. You are our child, whether biologically or not._

_I am sure you are wondering why I am telling you this now. The problem with adoption charms is that they are temporary. Every eleven years, the charm must be reapplied, or you will return to your natural appearance. Your birthday is not the real day of your birth, but the day we adopted you. Love, what you must know, is that the charms cannot be replaced because James and I are not there to give the magic needed. Throughout the next month, you will be changing back into your original appearance. All disguise and adoption charms will be voided._

_I hope that with this, you are able to discover your family. I only saw you once without the charm, and I know you will grow up to be amazing. If you have any questions, please go to Albus Dumbledore, he is the only other person who knows you are adopted. Let him help you with this, and show him this letter._

_Please do not think that I loved you any less because I was not your biological mother. I never thought of you as a replacement or less of me. I wish I could be with you right now, to hold you, and comfort you. I love you, my Harry._

_I will always love you,_

_Lily_

Harry couldn't tell if he sat there for ten minutes or three hours starting at the letter in his hands. The words of his mother, no Lily, no his mother repeating its mantra "_you are adopted_." Unknowingly to him, the owls were becoming more worried for their human and started to make a racket. Before he could regain his focus, the bedroom door is thrown open to reveal the angry face of his uncle Vernon.

"Boy, what is the blazes have you been doing in here?" Vernon yelled to the small boy. "I've been waiting for my breakfast for ten minu…" Vernon trails off when he discovers the gray owl perched on the desk chair. "What is that blasted owl doing here? I thought we told you no owls, and no letters to or from your freak friends!"

Harry was trying to come up with a believable answer, but the lack of response only got Vernon more agitated. His face went from a pissed-off shade of pink to a sunburn shade of red, and Harry knew what was coming next. Harry braced himself for the first hit, and when it came, he welcomed the blackness that he knew would soon follow. The letter lying forgotten on the floor.

**Hogwarts**

Poppy Pomfrey was not familiar with sleeping on the hard ground, so when she awoke on the floor of her office it took her a moment to realize what happened. A minute later, it all came rushing to her: the birth certificate and the discovery that came with it. Forgetting everything else, Poppy left the comfort of her infirmary and rushed to the headmaster's office.

After giving the password "blood lollies," Poppy ascends the staircase to Albus' office. Entering his office, Poppy waits impatiently for Albus to acknowledge her. Finishing the last part of his missive, Albus greats Poppy with a smile and a lemon drop. Taking the offered seat in front of his desk, Poppy approaches the reason for her visit.

"Albus, do you remember Severus and Sirius' little girl?"

Albus gives a small sad smile in the remembrance of the little girl. "Yes, little Caden. What about the babe?"

"Well, I was reviewing and organizing all my files when I came across something that might interest you." At this, Poppy hands over the old file and waits for Albus to respond. Normally Poppy, like the rest of the staff, would be happy to surprise the headmaster, but this was not a normal situation.

Albus sat at his desk staring at the birth certificate in his hand.

**Name**: Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape

**Mother/Carrier**: Severus Sebastian Snape

**Father**: Sirius Orion Black

**Date of Birth**: 17th of November 1980

**Date of Death**:--

**Godparents**: Remus Andrew Lupin and Andromeda Sophia Tonks nee Blacks

**Status**: living, adopted

**Adoption Name**: Harry James Potter

**Adopted Parents**: James William Potter (deceased) and Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans (deceased).

**Date of Adoption**: 31st of July 1981

Before Albus could respond, red flashing from one of the orbs on his desk caught his attention. The orbs showed the wards around the house Harry lived at on Privet Drive.

"Albus, why is it flashing red?" Poppy inquired.

The headmaster's face paled even more before answering Poppy's question. "The orb only flashes red if Harry is in trouble and close to dying."

Poppy suppresses a sob at the thought of Harry in danger of dying. Standing to leave and prepare the infirmary for the impending arrival, Poppy hears Albus fire-call for help, and then disappearing on the tail of Fawks. Leaving the headmaster's office, Poppy quietly contemplates the next couple of weeks. There will be a lot of changes and challenges, but hopefully, those changes will be for the good.

Author Notes: Well...I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. Thanks everyone for reading this... and reviewing. Let me know what you think and any ideas you think might fit...I'm really open to suggestions.


	3. Breaking the Shell

Hey everyone, here is Chapter 3. I know there is a couple of people who read this and think this is completely cliche...well...it is true. However, I have read a lot of these kind of stories and not many ever get finished or are so grammatically challenged that I can never finish them. So...I wanted to write one that will meet both standards... I hope you will agree. Like I said...this story is VERY AU...so be prepared.

Just a little tidbit...In this story...Voldemort was killed when Harry was a first year...his soul was trapped with Quirrel and was killed with him. I know it might sound weird, but I don't want this story at all forced on the war. Again...it is AU.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...and reviews are greatly appreciated. It will let me know if I am on the right path with this story and what you may want in the future.

**Privet Drive**

The heat was the first thing that Dumbledore registered in his mind when he flashed with Fawkes into Harry's room. Already mid-morning and the room felt like an oven. As the headmaster mentally waved away this discomfort, he turned his eyes searching for Harry. His search ended when he spotted a small body huddled in bloody rags shaking in the corner from fear and shock. With agility of someone fresh from Hogwarts, the headmaster hurries over to the boy. Dumbledore holds back the gasp of horror from the sight of the boy's body. Harry's body looked way too frail for an incoming third year. All visible skin was covered in bruises and welts that looked suspiciously from a belt. Although his chest and back were covered, the crimson imprints on Harry's shirt told Albus that there were more injuries than what he could see.

Hearing a moan escape the child's mouth, the headmaster turns his attention to Harry's face. Harry's eyes were still closed, but the evidence of tears clinging to his eyelashes broke Albus' heart more. Preparing the boy for what was to come, he whispers "I am so sorry, my child. I'll try not to hurt you anymore than necessary." As he lifts the child into his arms, Dumbledore is worried about how little the boy weighs. Silently accioing all of Harry's belonging to his trunk, Dumbledore, noticing a piece of parchment near the bed, collects the paper, quickly scans the content, then pockets the forgotten letter. Grabbing onto Fawkes' tail feathers, Albus promises to visit the Durselys soon, before he disappears with a flame of fire.

**Hogwarts**

Reappearing in the infirmary, Dumbledore places his precious burden on the bed closest to Poppy's office. Before he could summon the nurse, Poppy is already heading his direction. Gently shooing the still pale headmaster away, she goes into typical Pomfrey mode; heal now, get answers later. Starting with a deep internal scan, the nurse is shocked to see the damage done to the child. A solitary tear travels down her face as her wand lists all of Harry's injuries: cracked ribs; bruised kidneys; multiple broken bones; internal bleeding in his stomach; cuts, welts, and bruises covering 87 of his body; and malnutriention. Poppy spent the next three hours pouring potions down Harry's throat and casting healing spells on his still body

Taking one last exhausting sigh, Poppy walks over to the corner that Albus was sitting. After conjuring a comfortable chair, the nurse relaxes into the seat and turns her stare to the headmaster.

Without tearing his eyes away from the unconscious body in the bed, Albus asks "how long until he will wake?"

"I'm not sure….. it could be a few hours, or it could be a couple of days. However, with the amount of damage on his body and the quantity of healing aides I was forced to use, I would say that he will be asleep until tomorrow at least."

The pair lapse into silence. Both of their thoughts focused solely on the boy in the bed. After about thirty minutes of contemplation, Poppy addresses Albus.

"When do you plan on telling Severus about this?"

"I plan on waiting for a few days," the headmaster replies tiredly.

"Albus, you cannot keep this from him. He deserves to know that his child lives!" Poppy half exclaims on the behalf of her colleague. "Plus, Harry's magic is already changing, I felt it while I was healing him."

"I know Poppy, but I want to have time to talk to Harry. He only knows half of the truth. I want to give him time to adjust to everything before informing Severus."

"What do you mean that he only knows half the truth?"

Dumbledore reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter sent by Lily. Wordlessly handing the letter to Poppy, the headmaster stands and walks over to Harry's bed. Reaching down to brush a lock of hair from the child's face, Albus whispers "Don't worry Caden, soon you will be with the ones you belong with…. your family. We will protect you and give you the love that you deserve," before he slowly turns and leaves the infirmary completely.

--the next day--

True to the nurse's words, Harry did not awake until late evening the next day.

Reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes, Harry quickly realizes a couple things. First, he does not feel any pain. This feeling has been foreign to him since the beginning of the summer. Second, that he was lying on a bed with a soft pillow under his head and clean, comfortable blankets around his body. The last was the smell of the room. The room smelt distantly of potions, herbs, and disinfectant. All three smells brought awareness to Harry and he knew exactly where he was. Slowing sitting up and reaching for his glasses, the boy looks around the all too familiar room.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is reading my mum's letter and my uncle finding the owl," Harry said to himself.

Hearing Harry talking to himself, Poppy exited from her office to go greet her patient.

"Mr. Potter, I am happy you are awake. How are you feeling? Any pain?" the nurse asked while performing a scan on the child.

"I feel better Madame Pomfrey…..just a little confused on how I got here," Harry replies before taking the potion that the nurse handed to him.

"I think that explanation should be left to the headmaster. I'll call him after you eat some dinner and take a bath."

With that said, Poppy enters into her office to summon dinner for Harry and inform Albus that the child was awake. After an elf dropped off the dinner, Poppy returns to the infirmary. Placing the bowl of oatmeal in front of Harry and seeing the boy's disgusted face, she explains the reasoning for the unique meal.

"Harry, when you were brought here last night, you were badly hurt. I will not go into what I found because I'm sure the headmaster will want to address that, but you had bleeding in your stomach. Mix that with the signs of malnutriention, your stomach will not be able handle heavy foods for a while."

Harry just nodded and started to eat the food. After his dinner, Pomfrey helped Harry to the bathroom and drew a bath for the child. Giving the boy his privacy, Poppy left the room after placing a towel and clean pajamas on a chair for him.

While Harry was in the bath, Dumbledore entered into the infirmary and made himself comfortable on the chair next to the boy's bed. Waiting for the child to come back, the headmaster tried to decide how to explain everything to Harry. When Harry returned to the main room, he saw the headmaster and quickly returned to bed, waiting for the old wizard to begin speaking.

About ten minutes later, the headmaster finally turned his gaze to Harry and began to explain what the headmaster found at Privet Dr. and what was injured, later healed by Madame Pomfrey, to the child. "Harry, I know you received a letter from your mother. I saw it when I rescued you from your relatives. Do you have any questions about anything you read before I continue?"

"Yes, sir. Is it true? Was I really adopted? Why didn't you tell me?"

" Yes, Harry, it is true. You were adopted. I didn't tell you because I couldn't. Lily made me give a wizards oath that I couldn't talk to you about the adoption until you were told by them or received the letter."

"Oh," the boy slightly relieved that the man he viewed as a grandfather didn't keep this from him unnecessarily. "Do you know who my real parents are?" Harry asked in the tiniest of voices.

"I do," was the not-so-simple reply.

"Who are my parents?" Harry asks nervously.

Dumbledore smiles down at the child who was trying so hard to act like a grown up. "I think you would believe me much more if you saw your birth certificate." Pulling a beautiful piece of parchment from his robes, the headmaster hands the paper to the child.

Harry takes a steadying breath before looking at the birth certificate. The first thing that Harry sees is his real name, Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape. 'I'm a girl!' Harry thinks to himself unbelievably. Then the last name hits him, 'wait….I'm a Snape!' Instinctively knowing that one of his parents is his potion professor; Harry nearly faints when he sees that Snape is his 'mother', while a man named Sirius Black is his father.

"Caden…." the headmaster inquires hesitantly.

Harry looks up with tears in his eyes and quickly asks, "Is this true? Am I really a girl? Am I really Snape's? Why didn't he want me?" before he breaks down into the tears that have been threatening to fall for the last five minutes.

Dumbledore instantly rises from his chair and sits on the bed beside the child. Taking the little body into his arms and kissing the child's forehead, the headmaster answers the questions softly. "Alas child, this too is true. You were born Caden Snape, the little girl of Severus Snape and Sirius Black. You were very much wanted and treasured by not only your parents, but also your family here at Hogwarts. I will not go into what happened to you that lead to you being adopted by the Potters. I think that is something Severus should explain to you, but let me tell you that he has never stopped loving you."

Suddenly, the words from a couple days ago enter into Harry's mind, "_I will always love you._"

Harry stayed in Dumbledore's arms for another hour crying before shifting back into the pillows. Looking at the wizard beside him, Harry finally asked, "Headmaster, I know that my mum wrote about the adoption charms fading and all disguise charms becoming void throughout the next month. Is there anyway to remove the charms sooner? I know it is sudden, but I want to be my true self. Plus I think it would be easier to face Snape without looking like the carbon copy of my adoptive father."

Eyes twinkling for the first time in two days, Dumbledore looks down at the child that he has always loved as a grandchild. "Of course child. Lay back and I will remove the charms." When Harry complied, Dumbledore removed his wand from another pocket in his blue robes and incanted, absolvio mirarea ad parentis.

Before his sight, the image of Harry Potter was replaced with a beautiful little girl, one that has been missing for almost twelve years. Lying in the bed was a girl with bluish-black hair that went down to the middle of her back, still rather small, but with a lithe frame that she received from Severus. Her eyes and lips came from the Snape side, while her high cheekbones and nose were inherited from Sirius. Two things caught the headmaster's attention; her eyes and her scar, which was gone with the adoption charm. Her eyes were blue like Sirius' but with deep black glittered throughout that could only come from Severus.

Before either person could say a word, Caden gave a huge yawn and fell instantly asleep. Tucking the child in, the headmaster kissed her forehead once more, and then exited the infirmary to make a very important call.

Author Notes: That's it...I am finished with Chapter 3. I worked on this while at work (we were slow) and after work...just so there would be another update soon.

I am still trying to decide with what to do with Hermione and Ron...should I make them friends with Caden or enemies or strangers? Let me know!


	4. The Princess and the Potions Master

Hi there...so I wasn't planning on writing another chapter today because I haven't been feeling too hot...but the responses to this story already made me so excited that I could help but write so soon. Thanks to everyone who's left comments...they made my day and made me want to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this.

Hogwarts

In the last thirteen years, Severus Snape had mastered the art of hiding in shadows. Currently, the potions master was practicing that art by standing in a forgotten corner of the infirmary, watching the small form of his daughter rest in the only occupied bed. Smirking at the memory of a few hours ago, Severus was surprised just how infuriating the headmaster could be.

--Flashback--

Entering into his office, Albus decided that it was now time to send for his potions professor. Grabbing a lemon drop off his desk, the headmaster than headed towards his fireplace. Throwing a small amount of floo powder into the fire, the headmaster steps in and shouts his destination, "Prince Manor."

After wiping the soot from his robes, Dumbledore heads to the basement of the manor. The old man knew the object of his search would be down there diligently working on one potion or another. Sliding into the room, Albus waits for the man to finish his stir count and acknowledge his presence before addressing his reason for the intrusion. Severus simply nods and continues his work for another five minutes, before he places the cauldron off the fire to cool.

Finally raising his eyes to meet the headmaster's, the potions master inquires, "Was there something you needed me for? I thought Poppy had enough healing potions until Christmas?"

"I have not come here on Poppy's request, rather, I came here to invite you for tea."

Severus knew this was not the real reason for the visit, but he also knew that the headmaster would not tell him the real reason until he was ready. "Very well, give me a hour to finish everything here, change and then I will meet you in your office."

"Excellent, I will have the house elves send up your favorite tea for this visit."

Absently nodding, Severus returns to the cauldron and begins to bottle up the potion within.

One hour exactly, Severus finds himself exiting the fireplace in the headmaster's office.

"Ah….right on time. Could I interest you in a lemon drop?"

"No thank you. However, you could tell me the real reason you wanted to see me," the potions professor replied. He knew that many did not enjoy sharing his company, only when the needed something from him.

"Severus, my boy, I do not need anything from you. I simply enjoy our time spent together, however rare it tends to be. I simply wanted to talk with you."

Severus still knew the headmaster was withholding something, but he decided to let it slide for the time being. Sinking down into the comforting seat near the fireplace, the potions master begins to drink his tea and wait for the headmaster to tell him whatever he wanted to say.

A few minutes later, the potions professor's patience was rewarded when Albus turned his gaze to him. "Severus, do you remember when Caden was kidnapped?"

Nearly spitting out his tea, the young man was confused why Albus would bring up something so painful. "Of course I remember when MY child was kidnapped." Severus responded gruffly. "Why are you bringing this up? Worried that I would forget? Let me tell you something headmaster, there is not a day that goes by that I forget about my little girl! I am not some bastard that would turn my back on my child and pretend she was never born!" the potions master was nearly yelling by the end.

"I know that my child. I would never imply that you would do any of that. I know you love Caden, and would do anything to have her back. I simply wanted to point out the fact that we never found a body. We had no idea what happened or where she was taken."

"Will you get to the point, Albus? There has to be a reason you would bring up something this painful to me," Severus replies despondently.

Looking at the man who he viewed as his son in the eye, urging him to see that he was telling the truth, the headmaster smiles before saying, "We've found her."

The world seemed to stand still for the potions master, before it is all came flooding back to him. "Where is she? Where has she been this whole time?" were the questions he spoke aloud. To himself, he added 'Will she ever forgive me? Will she like me? Will I be a good father?' Severus gave a small inward chuckle when he remembered asking himself two of the exact same questions when Caden was born.

Getting out of his seat to search for his daughter, the potions master was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, my child. You do not even know if she is here in the castle. Beside, there are a couple of things you must be informed of before you see Caden."

After steering Severus back to his chair near the fireplace, Albus walks back to his desk and removes the file that Poppy gave to him. "Severus, Poppy was the one to discover that Caden was still alive. She was reorganizing her files when she came across this," pausing from his speech, the headmaster hands Severus the file. "Before you look in this file, you must promise me that you will keep an open-mind."

Nervously, at least as much as Severus would ever show another person, glancing at the headmaster for permission, the potions master opens the file. Lying innocently on the top is Caden's birth certificate. Searching for some clue to his questions, Severus finds what he is looking for._ Adopted Name: Harry James Potter_. "Albus, this can't be true. How can my Caden be the Potter brat? How did Caden even get adopted in the first place? Much less, get adopted as a boy?"

"Severus, I do not have any definite answers, I can only give you my belief. I believe that the night that Caden was taken, the kidnapper did not want us to find the babe. I'm guessing they changed Caden's sex to throw us off and then abandoned her. Somehow, she ended up at an adoption agency and Potter's happened to be the ones that adopted her."

Severus contemplated the scenario, and then grudgingly agreed with the headmaster. It did seem plausible that his mate's friends could have unknowingly adopted Caden. "If you would excuse me headmaster, I would like to see my daughter now. Am I correct in guessing that she is here at Hogwarts?"

Albus nods and adds, "She is resting in the infirmary."

"Why is she in the infirmary?" Severus asks cautiously.

"I had to rescue Caden from Lily's sister's home yesterday morning. The wards surrounding Privet Drive went off. When I found her, she was injured quite badly. It looked like her uncle did not appreciate owls, or the letter that Lily had sent Caden. Don't worry Severus, I will be visiting them soon enough," Albus' eyes were twinkling by the end of his retelling.

"Make sure you inform me of your departure. I want to accompany you and 'thank' the Dursleys for their 'care' to my child," Severus says with a predatory glint in his own black eyes. Rising from his chair, the potions master exits Albus' office and heads towards the infirmary.

--End of flashback--

Apparently Severus was reminiscing a little too long because when he next looked up, his eyes locking into those of his daughter's. 'When did she wake up?' he thinks to himself. Both father and daughter sat there; searching each other's eyes for something only they knew. Caden was searching for acceptance; she was worried that the potions master would want nothing to do with her after he found out who she used to be. Severus was looking for forgiveness and acceptance; he was worried his daughter would never want him as a father after his treatment of her the last two years. Before the man could register what was happening, the little girl jumped out of her bed and ran towards him. Lifting the child up with extreme ease, Severus holds his daughter tight, praying that this was real and not some dream.

Severus' worries disappeared when his daughter placed her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Papa."

Releasing some of the tears that have been building since he found out the truth, Severus kisses the top of Caden's head and whispers, "I love you, Princess."

Author Notes: Thats the end of chapter 4. I'm sorry if some think that Severus and Caden accepted each other too quickly, but don't worry...there will be some issues. Also, I promise the next chapter will star Sirius... and maybe the visit to the Dursleys. Again, let me know what you think and any ideas you want to see in the story. Hje Hje (Danish for Bye!).


	5. Against his neck and through his tongue

Hey Everyone, Here is chapter 5. Like I promised, Sirius makes his appearance in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has reviewed, added me to favs, and/or added this to their alerts. It makes me want to write more and more of this story. I originally only planned on updating once or twice a week, and as you can see... with all the support, I have updated everyday almost. Keep it up and I will keep it up!

**Hogwarts**

Standing in the middle of the infirmary, the pair lapsed into silence. Both were not willing to interrupt the peacefulness that came with their whispered greetings. Father and daughter were reunited after twelve years.

Severus took this time to hold his child, taking in the smell and feel of his little girl. Caden had wrapped her legs around her papa's waist and snaked her arms around his neck. She had never felt so safe. Time passed and Caden had wiggled a little to get more comfortable, eventually tucking her head underneath Severus' chin. The potions master could not keep the quiet chuckle for escaping as he remember that this was baby Caden's favorite position to fall asleep. Looking down at his daughter, albeit with some difficulty, his nearly laughed aloud when he discovered that the position still was. Little Caden was asleep in her papa's arms.

The positions professor eventually moved to take the seat next to his child's bed, but could not gain the strength to let go of her. Severus settled himself on the chair and cradled Caden in his arms. This was the same position that the headmaster found them a few hours later.

"Severus," the headmaster whispered, "maybe you should retire for the night. It is getting rather late, and I am sure that you will be quite busy tomorrow. You need your rest."

"I know you are correct, but I can't leave her," the young man replies while looking down into his child's sleeping face.

"My child, Caden will be here tomorrow. She is safe now and we will protect her," Albus promised to his 'son.'

"I thought that last time. Do not worry Albus, I will sleep…..in the infirmary tonight, however; it will not be for some time. I have too many things on my mind. "

The headmaster studies the man sitting next to him before reaching into his robes. "I know that you have much on your mind, but there is another matter that needs to be addressed soon." Handing the letter from Lily to Severus, Albus waits for the man to read it.

"Albus, does this mean that Sirius is innocent?" Severus inquires thoughtfully.

"It means that he was not the Potter's secret keeper. It does not mean that it makes him innocent of the thirteen muggles killed that day," the headmaster states.

"Then what does it matter for? This does not give me back my husband," the potions master sighs despairingly.

"No, it does not. It does give us the option of an automatic appeal, an appeal that would require the use of veritaserum. If Sirius did not cast the spell that killed those muggles and Peter, then the ministry would be forced to release Sirius and drop all charges against him."

"When would we be able to do this? Caden needs both her papa and her father," Severus asks, ready to run to Azkaban to get Sirius immediately.

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes increased tenfold while he announces to the eager man, "I've already spoken to Madame Bones, and the appeal is schedule for tomorrow morning at ten a.m. Now do you see why you should sleep?" Albus smirks.

Ignoring the smirk, Severus nods his head, and then readies himself to bed after bidding the headmaster goodnight. Instead of heading towards the empty bed on his right, the man withdraws his wand and expands Caden's bed before climbing in. Feeling the little girl cuddle into him and press her head under his chin, Severus cannot keep the smile off his face or the thought of both his child and husband in his arms out of his mind. With one more kiss to Caden's head, Severus and his child fall into a sleep with only pleasant dreams.

--The next morning--

The sunlight sneaking through the windows of the infirmary woke up the potion master the next morning. In the morning grogginess, Severus tried to remember which injury had landed him in the infirmary this time. About thirty seconds later, the feeling of a light breath against his neck reminded him of the real reason. Looking down at the child lying halfway on his chest and halfway on the bed, he couldn't help thinking that this child will be the end of his reputation. All Severus wanted to do was sit here all day and watch his daughter.

Gently running his hands through her hair, the potions master tries to wake the little girl. Blue-black eyes flickered open before locking with her papa's black eye, which was followed by a shy smile from the girl.

"Good morning princess, did you sleep well?" Severus asks softly.

"Yes papa….I can't remember ever sleeping so well."

"Well, we best be getting up. We have to be at the ministry of magic by ten, and then I was thinking about taking you to get some clothes and other things you may need. I only have the clothes you wore as an infant. However, I could always enlarge some of your baby clothes if you rather stay in bed all day," Severus says mischievously.

Hearing the suggestion, Caden quickly shakes her head negatively, jumps out of her bed, and runs into the bathroom to change into a set of robes Poppy had gotten her the day before. Severus chuckled at his daughter's antics before walking more sedately to the second bathroom to straighten his appearance. Ten minutes later, both of them were back in the infirmary having a light breakfast of fruit and toast.

"Papa, why are we going to the ministry of magic?" Caden questions.

Severus was taken back by the question. "I thought you read the letter Lily sent you," he questions back.

"I did."

"Didn't you read the part that said that Sirius Black was never their secret keeper?" Severus now realizing how much Caden didn't know about her past.

"Yes, but what does that mean?"

"Child, a secret keeper is someone who holds the responsibility of keeping a location a secret. Only the secret keeper can tell people the location of the place that is under the spell, the fidelus spell. Sirius Black was believed to be the Potter's secret keeper, and was imprisoned as a traitor and follower of the Dark Lord after the Potter's were betrayed and killed. He has been in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for the last twelve years. However, in the letter that Lily sent you, she said that Sirius Black was never the secret keeper, that the secret keeper was someone else. Since finding this out, the headmaster called for an immediate appeal and his trial is set for today at ten," Severus explains to the confused girl.

"But why must we go? I mean, I know he was my godfather through mum Lily and dad James, but I have you now."

"Caden, when you saw your birth certificate, did you see who was listed as your father?" the potion master asks nervously.

The little girl sat on the bed going over the birth certificate in her head. Finally remembering the name listed as her father, Caden turns wide eyes to her papa, "Sirius Orion Black!"

--**Ministry of Magic**--

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Caden Black-Snape all arrived at the ministry of magic ten minutes before the trial. After the wizards checked in, all three headed towards the courtroom that would hold the trial. Taking a seat in the front row, the three waited for the trial to begin. Since Albus requested the use of veritaserum, the court would only consist of the judge, reporter, defense, prosecution, and whatever family members who decided to attend.

Hearing the door behind them open, all three turned their eyes to the person entering the room. Sirius walked into the courtroom accompanied by two aurors. Severus was relieved to see that Sirius was looking sane 'at least as sane as he has always been,' clean, and healthy. Once Dumbledore had contacted Madame Bones and was granted the appeal, Sirius was taken from Azkaban and held in a ministry holding cell until the new trial. Catching the eye of his husband, Sirius winked and gave a huge smile.

Sirius was guided to a chair in the middle of the room. After the aurors left to their stations, the judge and reporter entered through a side door near the front. Judge Smithers reviewed the file handed to her by the reporter before looking at those acquired.

"I understand that the request for the use of veritaserum has been made and approved. Let us begin, shall we. Please administer three drops of veritaserum to Mr. Black."

One of the aurors approached Sirius with the potion, and Sirius dutifully stuck out his tongue for it. After a minute, Sirius' eyes glazed over, and the questions began.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"How old are you"

"Thirty-two"

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No, they wanted to make me their secret keeper, but I talked them into making Peter Pettigrew it instead. I thought that everyone would assume that I was the secret keeper and this way would keep everyone safer. I was wrong. Pettigrew was the traitor, a follower of Voldemort," Sirius replies tonelessly.

The judge continued the questioning, "Did you kill Peter Pettigrew, along with thirteen muggles, on the first of November, 1981?"

"No, I cornered Pettigrew in the street after tracking him down. I asked him why he would betray James and Lily. He only smirked and turned the question back on me, only yelling it out to the world to hear. Before I could respond, he had his wand pointed at the street and casted a bombarda spell. Afterwards, he cut his finger and transformed into his animagus form, a rat."

Hearing the mention of a rat with a missing toe, Caden is reminded of Scabbers, the rat that Ron owned. Filing away this information for later, the girl turns her attention back to the trial.

Asking one last question, "Mr. Black, are you or were you ever a Death Eater?" and receiving a negative answer, the judge motions for the auror to give Sirius the antidote.

"Mr. Black, after the questioning under veritaserum, I now proclaim you free and clear of all charges. Moreover, I demand that the ministry pays you back pay for the last twelve years and releases a formal apology and announcement of your innocence to the public immediately. I am sorry for the injustice done to you." At this, the judge, followed by nearly everyone else, exited the courtroom.

Standing up from the chair he was sitting in, Sirius turns towards Severus with a smile on his face. Preparing to greet his mate properly, Sirius was stopped in his tracks by the little girl that stepped out from behind Severus. Starring at the child, he could make out his nose and jaw line, and Severus' eye shape and lips. Her black hair that looked so dark that is shimmered blue, and the eyes that twinkled with both his mate's and his color, Sirius was afraid to hope that this was his Caden.

"Sev, is this really who I think it is?"

"Yes, Siri. Our little Caden has been given back to us," Severus replies while wrapping his arms around his mate.

Caden, not one to be left out, squeezes between her parents and looks up to examine her father. Noticing the stare his daughter was giving him, Sirius looks down just in time to see her smile with recognition. Caden lifts her arms up in a demand to be held, even if she knew it was a bit childish. The demand to be lifted is granted by Sirius, and Caden smiles into her father's eyes before saying stubbornly, "I'm still calling you daddy."

All three men could not stop the laugh that came by that exclamation.

"I wonder who she gets her stubbornness from?" Albus asks slyly.

"I feel she gets it from both of us," Sirius simply states.

"Then we are in for a lot of trouble…..especially since our next stop is Diagon Alley. Caden and you need new clothes," Severus supplies while hearing twin groans from Sirius and Caden.

"Don't worry about decorating a room for Caden in the dungeons, I will make it my first priority when I return to Hogwarts," Albus says while turning to leave the little family. Walking out of the courtroom, Albus chuckles as he hears three identical groans to his offer.

"Be prepared Caden, your room could very possibly be bright green and neon orange when we get back," Sirius joked to his child.

Author Notes: I know at the end of the last chapter I said that there would be a visit to the Dursley's, but it is going to have to wait a few chapters. I want a some Siri, Sev, and Caden bonding to happen first.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to post another chapter today or tomorrow. Until then...adios and review!


	6. Shopping is like a rollercoaster

Hello There...here is Chapter Six. A little more Fathers/Daughter Bonding and the first real bump in the family harmony. Thanks to all that have followed this story so far...over 500 hits (in less than a week). I hope you enjoy...and review!

Oh...and I wanted to address a little concern someone left. The reason that Caden took so quickly to Snape was a little bit of everything: her desire for a family, the removal of the adoption spells (it did affect her personality too...but she won't make a complete 180...Sirius is also a parent), and the realization that she also was a player in their past relationship. I also noticed that I mention the characters eye's locking and them searching for something...eyes tell you a lot about a person and what they are thinking. Snape and Caden saw something within each other that day in the infirmary. I hope I could clear it up a little...just remember that it is a very AU story.

--**Ministry of Magic**--

Before the small family could even leave the confines of the ministry, the news of Sirius' release and innocence had spread to the wizarding world. Squeezing his daughter's hand, the ex-convict walked into the street as a free man.

Turning to his husband and child, Severus sets out the plan for the rest of the day. "Alright, we should first head to Gringotts to get some money, then do the shopping we need in Diagon Alley, afterwards we can head to muggle London for some causal clothing."

"Pace yourself love, it looks like your child is about to go into shock!" Sirius laughs aloud.

Looking in the direction his daughter, Severus was surprised to see the disbelief on Caden's face. "Caden, is there a reason for staring at me that way?" the man says trying to sound stern.

"I just want to know who are you and what did you do to my papa? I can't believe that the potions master of the dungeons could be so excited about shopping."

At that comment, Sirius erupts with dog-like barks of laughter and Severus blinks twice at his daughter before turning and walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

--**Diagon Alley**--

After gathering more than enough galleons, sickles, and knuts from the Black-Snape vaults, the three head to the first stop of the day, Madame Maulkins Everyday Robes. Caden was overwhelmed with the amount of choices for robes and quickly stepped behind her papa to calm this feeling. Previously, her only purpose for coming into this particular shop was school robes. Now, Caden was armed with a list of needed clothing, from school robes to formal robes.

Not seeing the young girl, Madame Maulkin greets the two men. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you today?"

"We are in need of several types of robes, both for my husband and our daughter," Severus replies in his best Potion Master's voice. "I'm sure my husband can handle finding his own robes, however; the girl will need some help with styles and colors. I would prefer her to be clothed in robes befitting her age and stature."

Sirius barely concealed the snicker about to come out of his mouth. 'Yes, this is the potions master we all love to hate. I just hope he does not scare the women too much or else Caden will have no clothes to wear.' At this thought, Sirius quickly looks around for this daughter.

Spotting Caden in the corner closest to them, Sirius frowns and quietly heads over there while Severus is busy with the robe maker. Kneeling to make himself closer to her height, the man was concerned to see the distant and panic in his daughter's eyes. "Little one, why are you in the corner?"

Hearing the endearment from her daddy's lips, Caden is brought back to the present. "I don't know," she whispers.

Getting to his feet, Sirius reaches under his child's armpits and lifts her up into his arms. Perching her on his hip, Sirius walks back to Severus and Madame Maulkin.

"Severus, I'm getting hungry. Let's get some lunch first and then return to get the robes. I think we could all use some nourishment before this task," Sirius recommends to his husband.

Looking between his daughter and his husband, Severus merely inclines in head and walks towards the door with the pair.

With Caden still settled on Sirius' hip, the trio made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the pub, they head towards a secluded table near the back and Sirius places Caden on one of the booths before sliding next to his husband on the other.

Turning his attention to back to Caden, Sirius solemnly asks, "What happened back there?"

Adverting her eyes to the menu, Caden quickly replies, "Nothing."

"Do not lie to us, Caden," Severus warns his daughter. "You know how I feel about lying and what the consequences for that is."

Fire sparks into Caden's eyes as Severus says this. Suddenly angry with the potions master, she abruptly retorts, "Of course, detention and points taken away. That is all I've been doing with you the last two years! What are you going to? Are you going to make me scrub cauldrons whenever I lie or maybe just throw me in a cupboard for a week like the Dursleys?"

Severus was taken aback by his daughter's comment. He acknowledged that he had treated 'Harry' badly without justification, but he thought Caden had accepted and forgiven his in the infirmary. Apparently he was wrong. Turning his eyes away from his daughter, Severus was unsure how to respond. He did not want to show his anger at the child, 'like my father did to me,' but he knew he could not ignore her comment either.

He was saved from his predicament when he heard his husband sternly admonish their child. "Young lady, that was completely uncalled for. You will apologize to your papa now and we will discuss your behavior and the consequences when we get home."

Caden had tears in her eyes by the end of her scolding. She did not know why she had said something so hurtful. She had forgiven her papa in the infirmary. Getting up from her seat and heading towards their booth, Caden crawls onto Severus' lap and waits for him to look at her. Once Severus finally turns his eyes to Caden, the little girl starts crying after seeing the hurt and apprehension she caused her papa.

"I'm so sorry papa, really really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I already forgave you in the infirmary. Please believe me, I love you papa," Caden sobbed into her papa's chest.

Severus slowly starts running his hand through Caden's hair to get her to calm down. "Child, I forgive you. Your daddy and I are just worried about you. We would like to know what happened so we can protect you," Severus quietly tells his daughter.

With her papa's hand carding through her hair, and his deep voice ringing in her ear, Caden decided that she felt safe enough to tell her parents her problem. "I don't really know. I was just standing there, trying to not become overwhelmed with everything in the shop, when I remembered a time with the Dursleys. I was five, and I had to go shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley for school clothes. Aunt Petunia was gushing over how big a boy Dudley was to the saleslady and going around picking out clothes for him. The saleslady had spotted me and forced me into the dressing room, thinking that I was getting new clothes too. She had me go out into the store and show the outfit to my aunt. I guess everyone thought that I looked adorable and Aunt Petunia was forced into buying me the outfit. When we got home that evening, I was sent to my cupboard to wait for Uncle Vernon. When Aunt Petunia told him what happened, I was punished for causing them to waste good money on me and for taking the attention away from their wonderful Diddydums. I was beaten and then locked in the cupboard for three days without food," Caden finished weakly.

Both men were furious with the treatment of their daughter from her recently believed aunt and uncle. Looking at each other, they agreed that the Dursleys would be taken care of, and soon.

Tightening his arms around the little girl, Severus repeats his promise to Caden that they would never hurt her like her aunt and uncle had. He was also quick to reassure her that he forgave her and that he loved her. After some more reassuring and cuddling, they decide to leave the topic for another time and turned their focus on the menu.

A few minutes later, the waiter came to their table. "Have you decided on what you want?"

"Yes, I would like the fish and chips with a glass of butterbeer," Sirius hungrily orders.

"I would like the steak with a baked potato and a glass of red wine and our daughter will have a bowl of chicken soup with a side of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice," Severus orders for the two of them.

Caden groans at the food ordered for her. She knew that Madame Pomfrey said that she could not handle heavy food, but she was tired of the bland, soft food she had been given the last few days.

Their order arrived a couple minutes later, and three began eating. Once everyone had their fill, Sirius makes a suggestion. "Since we are already at the Leaky Cauldron, why don't we head for the muggle clothes first. We can come back to Diagon Alley when Caden gets her Hogwarts letter. This way, we can keep Caden from becoming overwhelmed with everything, and still have time to discuss Caden's little tantrum and the results later at home," Sirius says while eyeing Caden with a parental look.

Caden sighs, for she knew she would not get off so easy for her outburst, even if she apologized. With affirmative nods from the other two, the trio heads out to the muggle world. One hour later, after picking up some clothes for Sirius and a few for Severus too, the family enters into another department store. Caden knew it was her turn for clothes torture. Entering into the teen's department, Caden began to feel overwhelmed. Taking a step back, she found herself pressed against her daddy's chest. After some reassurance from both parents, Caden started to look around with the help of a young sales clerk. The sales clerk started to push Caden into a dressing room with about twenty outfits in her hand and Caden starts to panic. Seeing the desperate look on his daughter's face, Severus went into snarly potions master mode and got the girl to leave them be.

A little while later, Caden only had one more outfit that her parents picked to try on before she was done. However, looking at the little dress full of ribbon and frills, the girl couldn't help but whine. "You can't possibly expect me to try this on. It is not even in my size, it's for babies! Look at the bloomers!" Caden argues with her hands on her hips and her face filled with outrage.

With an evil look in his eye, Severus discreetly pulls out his wand and enlarges the outfit to fit his daughter. With a smirk on his lips, the potions master states the obvious, "it fits now."

Knowing that one way or the other she would be trying on the dress, Caden stomps into the dressing room and slams the door.

After laughing at Caden's reaction, Sirius then turns to his husband, "Looks like she has your temper."

"Yes, but with your flair for the dramatics," Severus quips before seeing Caden waiting impatiently by the dressing room door.

Sirius knew to keep his mouth shut in this situation. While he did think that his daughter looked adorable in the enlarged baby dress, he also knew that Caden hated it. Severus just smirked while adding, "we will take that one also."

Caden gave the dirtiest glare she could manage while still in the dress, and turned to change. However, before she could get into the dressing room, she heard her daddy whisper, "Payback really can be a pain Caden, especially with your papa. Mark my words, you will be wearing that dress again." With Sirius laughing and Severus looking like Christmas had come early, Caden realized she was doomed.

Authors Notes: Well...thats the end of Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed this installment. I have a couple of requests of my wonderful readers...I need your opinion. What do you think should be Caden's punishment? Who should go to visit the Dursleys? Lastly, what should happen to the Dursleys? Let me know...Later Gator!


	7. Pushing the limits

Here is Chapter 7! Enjoy! Warning: CP in the chapter!

--**The Leaky Cauldron**--

By the time the trio made it to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogwarts, all three were in contemplative moods. Caden was annoyed at her daddy, angry with her papa, and confused about everything else. The last three days have gone by with little resistance, like she was in a middle of a dream. She hadn't questioned anything they told her. 'Well, that's going to stop,' Caden thought resolutely. Both Sirius and Severus were trying to decide how to go about talking with and disciplining their daughter. The men had discussed this when Caden was born, but circumstances have changed. She did not grow up with them, and that changed a lot of things.

Entering into the pub, the men shrunk the bags and placed the purchases in their pockets before heading towards the fireplaces. Removing a small pouch of floo powder, Severus turns to Caden. "Do you know how to floo on your own?"

Caden rolled her eyes before grabbing some of the green powder, stepping into the fire and disappearing.

Severus was surprised at Caden's disrespect. The girl didn't even answer her papa, just ignored his question and left without warning. "I think it is time to have a discussion with our daughter," he says solemnly before he too steps into the fire and disappears.

'And here I thought it was going to be a relaxing evening,' Sirius thinks while throwing some powder into the flames and heading towards Hogwarts.

--**Hogwarts**--

The scene that greeted Sirius as he stepped out of the floo into the headmaster's office just solidified his previous thought. Severus was in the corner sending glares at his daughter. Caden was all but ignoring her papa's request to leave, and Albus was caught between disbelief and amusement. Taking control of the situation, Sirius walks over to his naughty daughter, lifts her out of the chair she was on, and places her on her feet before him. Leaning towards her, he gives the little girl a look that sends chills down her back. Pointing to the door and with a deadly whisper, he says one word to Caden, "March!" Turning on her heels, Caden marches out the office without a backward glance to the three men watching her retreating back.

"Could one of you tell me what's going on?" Albus questions while sucking on a lemon drop.

"That is the product of many things. She was fine until lunch when she snapped at Severus, but she then apologized. I think she is still mad about the baby dress Severus made her buy."

"Yes, she wasn't really happy about that, but I think it is much more than that," Severus announces.

"Well, I shall not keep you any longer. I know you are eager to find your daughter and return to your rooms."

Severus and Sirius left the headmaster's office and headed toward the dungeons. Severus knew that Caden did not know where their rooms were, so he was hoping that she would be waiting for them somewhere between Dumbledore's office and his classroom. They eventually found her sitting on the last stair near the entrance to the great hall. Without saying a word, Caden rose from her spot and followed her parents down to their rooms.

After giving the portrait the password, "dittany," the group entered into their quarters.

Caden was surprised as she entered into the living room. She had expected her papa's quarters to be dark and cold, with Slytherin colors everywhere. What she saw was a warm looking room made up of blues and whites. The furniture had a dark wood finish that fitted with the décor and color. Caden circled around the room, gently touching everything from the bookcases directly across from the entrance, the pillows causally thrown onto the couch that sat in front of the fireplace, to the picture of her only a couple of months old in a white cradle. She was captivated with the room. 'It feels like home,' she thought.

She was brought back to her surroundings by a soft clearing of her papa's throat. "Let me show you the rest of our quarters."

Following the two men, Caden goes down a small hallway that was to the left of the living room. They stopped at the first door and her papa seriously states, "This is my lab. You are not to enter this room with my or your daddy's permission. Do you understand?"

Feeling some annoyance at being told, 'AGAIN,' what to do, Caden simply nods her head due to the fear she would say something that would land her in even more trouble.

They continue their way down the hall, stopping near the end. There was a door on Caden's right and a door in front of her. "Alright Caden, the door in front of you is our room. You are welcomed in there anytime, all we ask is that you knock." Pointing to the door on the right, Severus continues, "This is your room."

At this, Severus opens the door to Caden's room. The trio step into the room and was impressed with Albus for creating it. The room was predominately light green and white, but with splashes of pink and lavender present. The walls were painted a pale sage green. She had a four-poster bed against the left wall. The bed was made of a lightwood with lilies and tulips carved into the posts. The bedspread was white but had a floral print stitched throughout in light green thread. The sheets were made of a light pink silk and there was dozens of pillows green, white, and pink in color piled on top. Next to her bed was a little table with a small lamp. A huge window was on the wall across from the entrance. There was a small bench underneath the window that Caden could sit on. In the corner, there was a desk facing the center of the room for her to work on with bookshelves built onto the walls on both sides. On the left wall, there were two doors that Caden later discovered led to a bathroom and a closet. In the center of the room there was a rug made of pink, white and lavender and the ceiling modeled that of the great hall.

Thoughts of the abandoned nursery at Prince Manor flashed into Severus' mind. 'How did he know this is exactly like the nursery? No one but myself has been in there for twelve years.' Severus smirked when another thought came along. 'The only difference is instead of a cradle there is a bed and the desk instead of a rocking chair. However, with Caden acting like a two year old, maybe we should replace the bed with a cradle in here.' With the reminder of Caden's attitude, Severus turns to his child. "Alright Caden, you have one hour to unpack, change, and look around your room before meeting us back in the living room to talk about today."

Caden nods and then walks over to the window seat. Wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin atop, Caden begins to sulk about her upcoming punishment. Eventually she gets up from her seat and starts to unpack her purchases. Staring at the baby dress, like it had personally insulted her, she shoves it in the very back of her closet hoping that her papa would evidently forget about the garment.

During the hour, Severus and Sirius were busy talking about Caden while cuddling together on the couch.

"I wonder what has gotten into Caden?" Sirius muses.

"I don't know. She was fine yesterday and this morning. Albus told me that the adoption charms causes the child's personality to match the adoptive parents. Maybe she just needs time to process the change and return to her original personality. She is so much like us already. I fear we will have our hands full. She has your talent for mischief with my temper and both our natural talent to absorb information and skills. Have you seen the way she can change her moods and manipulate those around her with just a look on her face?"

"Yes, and now we must decide how to handle that. I know we talked about discipline when she was a baby, I think we should follow with our original plan. Warnings for the first infraction and then punishment if she continues afterwards. I think she should be grounded for three days and warned about future consequences if her attitude doesn't change."

Severus nods his head in agreement before changing the subject. They would have to talk to Caden about it in less then an hour. Until that time, both men wanted to spend some time getting reacquainted with each other.

The hour went by quickly for all members of the Black-Snape household. When Caden reappeared in the living room, she was wearing a white pleated skirt, a pink polo shirt, and a pair of white sneakers. With her hair pulled into a ponytail and tied with a ribbon, Caden looked the epitome of innocence princess. Her fathers spotted her near the entrance to the hall and their eyes softened just a bit at the look of her. 'Just what I am going for.'

Severus saw the little quirk of Caden's lips and knew she was trying to play with them. 'My darling, you are playing with fire.' Beckoning his daughter to sit between him and her daddy, Severus whispers into Caden's ear, "Do not think that little cute innocent act will work with us, sweetheart. You are not getting off that easy." Caden stared at her papa with wide eyes until she knew that she was caught. After that, Caden settled into a pout that would have made even the most contrite child look less than sincere.

Severus and Sirius looked at each other over Caden's head before coming to a conclusion. Sirius gently reached over and placed his finger until his daughters chin. Guiding her head up to look in his eyes, he began the discussion. "Caden, your papa and I have come to a decision on your punishment for your attitude today. Is there anything that you would like to say before that?"

Stubbornly, Caden starts speaking but ends with yelling, "Yes, I am tired of being treated as a baby. I do not need to tell you everything, I do not have to wear what you tell me, and I am sick of being told what to do without getting a say in it!"

"You might not be a baby, but you acting like one right now. Should I change your bed into a cot and put a nappy on you?" Severus threatens with a serious look.

"Go ahead….I don't care! You already treat me as one, why don't you put a nappy on me?" Caden shouted, challenging her papa.

Taking his wand out of his robe, Severus transfigures Caden's clothes back into the baby dress and places a nappy on his naughty daughter. Caden stops in shock before she tries to remove the nappy, only to discover it will not come off.

"Stop that Caden, it will only come off for me or your daddy. Magical nappies are made to only come off by the parent so the baby can't make a mess," Severus smirks while Sirius was torn between laughing and scolding both his husband and his child.

Caden's face went a bright red before she turned on her heels to leave. Expecting their daughter to return to her room to sulk, the two men sprang from the seat when the front door slammed shut. Running out into the corridor, Severus shouts, "Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape! Get back here this instant or you will be one sad little girl!"

Running as fast as her legs and nappy will allow her, Caden yells a resounding "NO!" and exits the dungeons. Making it to the main entrance, Caden quickly scans the escape routes before coming to her conclusion. Oh, she knew her daddy and papa would find her, but she knew that they would first look throughout the castle before coming outdoors. Making her way outside and jogging the rest of the way to the quititch pitch, Caden settles herself in the middle of the field and stares at the sky and the fading sun.

Caden was not sure how long she was outside before she was found because she had fallen asleep after coming to the realization that she deserved to be punished. She was acting like a brat and a baby. Plus she had challenged her papa with the nappy and if Caden knew anything, you did not challenge the potions master without expecting him to follow through. The feeling of being lifted into someone's arms was what woke her up. Cracking her eyes open, she looks up to the eyes of her papa, before she curls herself against his chest and falls asleep again.

Caden was awakened once more when they reached their quarters. Instead of being put to bed, Caden found herself on the couch again with both men looking down at her. "We are very disappointed in you Caden. What you did was disrespectful and dangerous. We had been searching for you for three hours," Severus says sadly, which makes Caden feel even worst than if he was yelling.

"Your punishment was going to be a three day grounding; however, you escalated the crime. You were disrespectful, inconsiderate to us, and ran away and hid from us. Your actions showed us that we cannot trust you," Sirius continued.

"Therefore, you will be grounded for two weeks. For the next week, you will not be out of our sights. If you are not with me, you are with your daddy. You will be sleeping in our room, and whenever you have to leave the rooms, you are to be accompanied by one of us. Lastly, you will be spanked for your naughtiness."

Caden was frozen in her seat. Her daddy and papa did not trust her. That hurt her more an anything. Plus she was to be spanked. She had never been spanked, only beaten. She knew there was a difference, but she was afraid.

Noticing the frightened look on his child, Severus knows that it is best to just get this over with. Gently guiding his daughter over his lap, Severus flips up the dress covering her bottom and pulls down the nappy. "Okay Caden, you are going to be getting twelve spanks."

At the weak nod from his daughter, Severus begins. After the last smack, Severus quickly flips his daughter onto his lap and cuddles her until her tears stop. Ten minutes later, Caden was lifted from her papa's lap into her daddy's arms and cuddled again. Pulling the nappy back up before perching the tired child on his hip, Sirius walks into their bedroom and places Caden on the bed set up in the corner. Transfiguring the dress into pajamas, Sirius and Severus tuck their baby into bed and kiss her forehead. Sitting on the bed, watching their daughter sleep, Sirius muses, "I wonder when she will notice that she still has a nappy on?"

"I'm guessing around the same time she realizes the bed has a perimeter spell that wont allow her up until one of us gets her," Severus smirks before reaching over and kissing his husband.

"Caden was right, you are evil!"

Author Notes: That's all for Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. A little naughtiness from Caden, but she will cool her act down next Chapter. Maybe even a 'babysitter' while Sev and Siri visit the Dursleys. Review please and let me know what you think!


	8. Of nappies and fieldtrips

Alright…..so here is chapter 8…..I really can't believe that it has reached this point. Before I start with the chapter, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and left amazing comments. OPT- I definitely agree with your suggestion, I was planning that…..thus one of the reasons I made her real birthday in Nov. So when she actually goes back to classes, she wont be a year older than her classmates. Blackangle2011- thanks for always reviewing….you're the best!

So….now without future ado…..Chapter 8!

--**Black-Snape Quarters, Hogwarts**--

Snape was the first person to rise the next morning. Taking the time to appreciate the feel of his husbands arms around his waist and the light breathing of his child in the bed a few feet away, Severus could not recall a more peaceful moment. The potions master stayed curled up against his husband until he heard the sound of blankets moving from his daughter's bed. Pretending to be asleep, Severus waited to hear what Caden's response would be to her environment. He was awarded several minutes later when he heard a quiet, "What the heck?" and then a rather louder attempt to get up from the bed. Removing himself from Sirius' arms, Severus pads over to his daughter's bed and looks down at the child.

Caden, in all her morning glory, sat there pouting and squirming in her until then forgotten nappy. Feeling eyes on her, Caden look up at the smirking man standing by her bed. "Why can't I leave me bed?"

"I was afraid that you might have run off last night while we were sleeping, so I took the precaution of placing a perimeter spell on your bed. You can only get up when your daddy or I lift you off," Severus informs his daughter. "Since I have to get ready and your daddy is still asleep, you will have to stay there a while longer until I am done." With that, Severus turns towards his bathroom to prepare for the day.

"But….."

"But what?"

"I have to use the loo. Can you please let my out now?"

"You still have the nappy on," Severus states with a serious expression. Deciding to play with his daughter a little longer before releasing her.

Caden's face pales at the implied suggestion. "WHAT! I can't do that! I'm not a baby!"

"But you insisted I put one on you. What do you think a nappy is for? Appearance?" Severus' eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Please, I know I told you to put a nappy on me, but I didn't mean it," Caden pleaded with her papa.

"Caden, I don't have time for this. Either hold it until I am done, or use the nappy for its intended use. I don't trust you to be out of bed without someone to watch you."

Intending to head towards the bathroom, at least that is what he wanted Caden to believe, Severus is stopped once more.

"Please, I will do anything, just let me use the loo. I will even wear the nappy again afterwards. "

Feeling like he had tortured his daughter enough for now, he returns to her bedside. "Okay Caden, I will let you out to use the loo, but only after we reach an agreement. First, after you use the loo, you go back onto this bed. I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't trust you without a watcher. Second, if at anytime this week, you throw a stunt like yesterday, you will be treated the age you are acting. Therefore, act like a baby, you will be treated as a baby with nappies, bottles, cots, and all. Right now, you have been demoted to naughty little child, try to get promoted back to young teen."

Nodding her head, Caden agrees with the terms and Severus reaches under her armpits and lifts her out of bed. Placing the girl on the ground, Caden runs to the bathroom before she notices one more problem. "Papa, the nappy won't go down!" she calls through the door. A second later, the nappy is replaced by regular underwear, and Caden takes care of business. After walking back into her parents' room, Caden was relieved that the underwear wasn't replaced by another nappy, and silently climbs back into her bed. Severus leans down once more to kiss his daughter's forehead before heading towards the bathroom to shower and change.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus reappears in his room to see that Sirius had gotten up and let Caden out of bed. Seeing that the room was empty, Severus heads out into the hall in search for his family. The search was short, as he discovers the missing pair in Caden's room. Instead of entering the room, Severus heads to the small kitchen off the living room to prepare breakfast. Sirius and Caden enter shortly after, and they all sit down to scrambled eggs, bacon (for Sirius and Severus), and toast.

The night before, after Caden was put to bed, Severus and Sirius decided that today would be the day that they would visit the Dursleys. They had already talked to Albus about what Caden had said about growing up with the Dursleys and their intentions for the visit, and requested if he could 'babysit' Caden while they were out. Albus naturally agreed to the request, but was curious why Caden needed to be 'babysat.' The pair updated the headmaster on the recent actions of their daughter, and her current punishments.

Therefore, the knock on their quarter door twenty minutes later was not a surprise for the two men. After opening the portrait for the headmaster, the two men turn to their daughter.

"Caden, your papa and I have to go out for a couple of hours. The headmaster has come to watch you while we are gone," Sirius explains.

"Where are you going and why can't I come?"

"We are going to go to visit the Dursleys. You are staying because you are grounded. Plus, we rather you not deal with being near the Dursleys again," Severus answers firmly.

"That's not fair! I was the one who had to live with them for eleven years, why can't I see them now?" Caden whined.

"Caden, this is not up for discussion. And you would do well to remember the second term to our agreement from this morning," Severus warns his daughter.

"I never get to do anything, well, I take that back. I only get to do what you tell me to do. This sucks!" Caden complains while stomping her feet on the ground.

Seeing the beginnings of a temper tantrum, Severus gives the girl one more chance. "Caden, you are acting like a spoiled little baby, stop this at once, or you know the consequences."

"NO, I WANT TO GO! I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Caden screams.

Before she could even catch her breath, Caden is pressed against her papa's side receiving three sharp spanks on her bottom. Still getting over the shock of the spanking, Caden registers three things. First, the looks on all three men's faces were that of disappointment. Second, she was now sitting on the couch in a nappy and baby clothes. Lastly, she could not move but two feet on the couch.

Crouching down to his knees, Severus looks sternly at his daughter. "That, young lady, is enough. You have now officially been demoted to baby. All privileges have been stripped. You have no say in the matter. Now you better behave for the headmaster, or you will be one upset baby when we return."

Turning to Albus, Severus leaves two instructions, "in an hour give her a bottle, and then she is to have a nap." After that, Severus walks out of his quarters without another word. Sirius just looks at the headmaster before whispering to his child, "I'll try to work on your papa to lessen this punishment, but you better behave or that chance will be gone." After a kiss on Caden's head, Sirius leaves the quarters in search for his upset husband.

Sirius reached Severus near the entrance for the great hall. With one look in his husband's eyes, Sirius knew that this was not the time to talk about what just happened. Severus needed to work out his anger, and who better than to work out his anger than on the Dursleys. Reaching a silent agreement, both men headed towards outside and apparated to Privet Drive.

--**Privet Drive**--

Both man appeared at the end of the road. Wandlessly changing their clothes to muggle apparel, the men approach number 4. Sirius knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. A small whale answered the door, and proceeded with a rude, "Whatta you want?"

Annoyance was mixed with Severus' anger and he had to suppress the desire to strangle the oaf right then and there. Gritting his teeth together, he replies, "Is your mother and father present?"

Slamming the door before the men, they hear the young boy shout, "Mom, Dad, some weirdoes are at the door!"

Seconds later, Petunia Dursley opens the door and inquires, "What can I do for you today?"

"You could let us in. We are here to discuss with you and your husband the treatment of your nephew, Harry Potter."

"YOU! You're one of them….a freak!" Petunia yelps.

"Madame, I would like to remind you that we are professionally trained wizards. I would recommend not calling us freaks. Now, please invite us inside, or we can have this discussion out here on the front porch," Severus snarls to the women.

Opening the door and allowing the two men to pass, Petunia quickly scouts the neighborhood for eavesdroppers before shutting it and heading towards the living room. Once ensconced on the couch with her husband, Petunia asks, "What do you want? The boy is gone. Ran away."

"Do not worry for the child. He is safe and being well cared for. We are here because of his treatment while being under your care."

"Whatever the little freak….err….boy told you was a lie!" Vernon Dursley exclaims.

"The 'boy' never told us anything, 'he' never had to. The scars, broken bones, welts, bruises, and internal bleeding to us what we needed to know," Severus calmly states.

"How do you know we did that, he was always getting into fights. Even tried to hurt our little Dudley before he left!" Petunia cried in outrage.

"Do not lie to me," Severus sneered.

"Since you took such great care of the child. We have decided to pay you back," Sirius said lightly.

All three Dursleys eyes lit up with greed.

"You will feel the same treatment that you shared with 'Harry.' But don't worry, it will not kill you," Severus said evilly.

Both men pointed their wands at the Dursleys and incanted, relievo prirei painsolvo. Deciding that this was enough for right now, Severus leaves one more parting message, "This is not over."

--**Back at Hogwarts**--

An hour later, a bottle appeared on the living room table. Dumbledore rose to retrieve the bottle, tested the milk to make sure the temperature was not too hot, and gave it to Caden. Caden ignored the bottle and continued to sulk on the couch. Tired of the silence, Dumbledore spoke up. "Caden, remember what your daddy said. You must obey or this punishment will not be ending soon." Giving the headmaster a baleful look, she starts to drink from the bottle.

After she finished, Albus lifts her off the couch and takes her into her bedroom. Instead a bed, there is a cot waiting for her. Sighing in resignation, she allows Dumbledore to lift her onto the cot and watches as the bars rise to keep her in. Turning to the wall, Caden hears the headmaster leave the room before she attempts her escape, grateful that Dumbledore forgot to place the perimeter spell around the bed. Scaling the bars of the cot, Caden reaches the top before she loses balance and falls on her padded bottom. 'At least there is one good thing about wearing this nappy.'

Slipping out of her room, she tiptoes to Severus' lab. 'Well, if they are going to treat me like a baby, I might as well cause mischief like a baby,' Caden smirks to herself. Grabbing a cauldron from the shelf, Caden starts to throw everything within her reach into the bowl. Stirring twelve times, Caden looks down at the mess she created. The potion was bubbling and smoking lightly, and Caden decides to 'accidently' spell the potion all over the table before returning to her room. Unfortunately, the cauldron was too heavy for Caden to lift, so she decided that she would do the next best thing. Caden rushes to the potions supply cupboard and withdraws a poison ivy leaf carefully. During a potions class last year, Caden recalls her papa saying that poison ivy leafs were highly volatile when mixed into an unknown potion. After glancing towards the cauldron, Caden haphazardly tosses the leaf into the potion, and starts to run to the door. However, luck was not on her side because she slips on some of the mess she made, and the potion covers her entire body.

Inside the living room, the two men were just returning from their errand, and getting an update on how Caden behaved. "Don't worry, she was quiet throughout the time, she had her bottle, and is now in her cot asleep," Dumbledore reassured the two fathers.

"And you did remember to place the perimeter spell around her cot?" Severus inquires.

"Well, actually, I thought the bars would keep her in. Plus, she had already turned towards the wall and was falling asleep."

"Albus…." Anything else was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion originating from the lab.

The three men ran into the lab, and was greeted by the sight of Caden drenched in an unknown substance. Severus was about to approach his naughty daughter, when a small scream stopped him in his tracks. Before their eyes, Caden started to shrink and her screams became wails. After watching the horror-filled event, the three men released a breath of relieve, for sitting before them was a little baby Caden.

Author Notes: There you go….another big bang in the story. I was originally going to deage Caden, but not until school started, but I decided to do it now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think about this little twist.


	9. Two men and the little baby

Hi everyone, I decided to post this now while waiting for the mens gymnastics to end at the olympics. I hope you enjoy it. The chapter is a little fluffy, but you have to be with a baby/deaging story. Thanks for all the reviews...keep them coming!

--**Infirmary**--

"Well, she doesn't seem to have any negative reactions to the de-aging. It looks like you young men are proud parents of a beautiful three month baby girl," Poppy smiles while handing Caden over to Sirius. Caden then turns towards her daddy and gives him a big yawn before snuggling down against his chest and falling asleep.

Sirius only had eyes for the little girl while asking, "How long will she be like this?"

Watching the man with the sleeping baby, Poppy lowers her voice, "Since the potion created is an unknown factor, I want to use only a mild aging potion."

"How long?" Severus repeats the question with a hopeful look in his eyes as he watches his husband and child.

Poppy's face softens at the look, "You have a year. Caden will not be entering her third year this September."

Severus holds back the smile that was threatening to bloom on his face. His little girl was given back to him. 'Sirius and I can raise her the way we intended, and Caden will grow up loved and with her parents to guide her,' Severus thinks. Just as this thought came into his mind, Severus turns to the nurse, "Will she remember her first childhood?"

Both parents hold their breath as they wait for Pomfrey to respond. "I don't think so; however, it is still to early to know. She was still living with you at this age. We possibly won't even know until she is a little older."

"When will that be?"

"I will give Caden the first dose of aging potion in two weeks. I want to wait and get the current potion out of her system before I start re-aging her. Every month, we will age Caden a year after she reaches her first birthday. The first dose will age her to six months, and then to one year," the nurse explains.

Poppy Pomfrey knew when someone was not listening to her, and the two men before were completely ignoring her for the small bundle in Sirius' arm. Clearing her throat to regain their attention, Poppy announces, "I believe that you should head towards Hogmeade to get some supplies before it gets too late. I have a few like a changing table, pram, swing, and storybooks from past incidents, but you will want to pick up some clothes and baby supplies. Wait a second and I will give you the pram now." At this, Poppy scurries out of the infirmary into her office to retrieve the pram.

While Poppy was getting the pram, Caden had awakened from her short nap and was not happy. Caden scrunches her little baby face and lets out a pitiful wail that demands attention. Sirius starts to bounce the infant lightly up and down to calm the little girl; however, Caden would have none of it. Spotting the panicked glance on his mate's face, Severus walks over that takes the baby into his arms. Discreetly checking Caden's nappy, Severus eliminates one possible cause for her little wails. Walking over to the side table, Severus grabs a bottle, transfigures a chair into a rocking chair, sits and gives it to his daughter. Tiny lip latched onto the nipple and starts to suckle. Severus sat there entranced on his little daughter's face while Sirius stands by the rocking chair watching the bond grow between the two.

Caden quickly finishes her bottle, and Severus transfers her to his shoulder and starts to burp her. By the time that Severus is finished taking care Caden, Poppy has returned with the promised pram. Making their way over to the nurse, they are given some last minute instructions. "Make sure she is always wrapped in a blanket while you are out, and don't forget that she needs to be fed a bottle every three hours. She might be a little fussy for a bit, so you must be patient. Severus, remember that she cannot make potions, so no black protective robes or baby cauldron. Sirius, she cannot do any pranks. If I see her with any prank toys before she is thirteen, I will hunt you down."

Both men smirk at the rambling nurse, they knew that Caden already had her wrapped around her tiny finger. "Do not worry Poppy, we have done this before."

"I know, but she is just so small and so adorable. "

"I'm sure that Caden will love spending time with her aunt Poppy. You will see her again soon."

"Yes, well you better leave before it gets too late. Remember that she needs to be back here in two weeks for the first shot," Poppy instructs while shooing the two men out of her infirmary.

--**Hogsmeade**--

The couple took their time walking to the small wizarding town. The sun was shinning warmly in the late afternoon, and the pair enjoyed their time pushing the pram and catching up. Little Caden was lying on her back watching the two men with heavy eyes. The motion of the pram and the voices of her daddies were lulling her back to sleep.

Gazing down into the pram, Severus gently smiles at the sight of his sleeping child. "Let's walk around for a while. The cause of our trip is asleep anyways."

Turning his eyes to the confirming sight, Sirius wraps his arm around Severus' waist and continues down the path.

After strolling through Hogsmeade, the two men decide that Caden was not needed for this shopping trip and did not need to be awakened. Spotting Madame Potts Everything for Tots, the couple head inside to gather some baby clothes and supplies. Although Severus would deny it on his life, the two men enjoyed picking out clothes for their infant and expertly gathered the rest of Caden's needs.

"So….we bought clothes to last Caden through the age of one. We have plushies, nappies, bath supplies, cloths, stories, a playpen, a cradle for our room, and other toys that Caden will need," Severus goes over the list of things aloud.

"Check on everything. We are going to have a hard time keeping Caden from getting spoiled. With everything we have gotten her, even things that she could care less about at this age, and everything the staff will want to get her, we are in for a lot of trouble."

"She is the only child in the Hogwarts family, I wouldn't expect anything less. We will just have to be constant with discipline and remind the staff to not over-indulge her," Severus replies.

"I'm glad we have this chance."

"So am I."

--**Hogwarts**--

The two men lapsed into silent after their conversation. Making their way through the gates of the school, their attention is turned to the baby babble coming from the pram. "Well, look who decided to grace us with her consciousness," Sirius coos to the infant.

"Yes, how convenient for her, sleeping through the entire shopping trip and waking once we return," Severus states with mock seriousness towards his daughter.

Caden lets out a baby squeal and then starts sucking on her fist.

"I think she is hungry again," Sirius observes.

"It about time for dinner. We can feed her when we go up to the great hall for dinner. It's Albus' rule to attend dinner in the great hall if one is staying in the castle during the summer. I think it is his way of checking up on us."

When the trio reached the giant entrance to the castle, Sirius reaches into the pram and removes Caden while Severus shrinks the pram and their purchases and sticks it all in his pocket. Heading towards the great hall, the two men catch each other's eyes before entering through the doors.

Sitting at the head table was Pomfrey, McGonagell, and Dumbledore, and when Sirius, Severus and baby Caden entered, all three sets of eyes were settled on the trio.

"Severus, Sirius, could great of you to join us," Albus gave as a greeting.

At this comment, Caden made her presence known by letting out a little whine of discomfort. Checking on his child, Sirius saw that the little fist was securely in her mouth. "Sev, she needs her bottle."

As if the elves were waiting for their words, a bottle pops up between the two plates of food waiting for the men.

Walking up to the table and taking their seats, Severus starts to eat while Sirius settles Caden in the crook of his arm and gives her the bottle. Caden's sole focus was on her bottle, so she gave a cry of discontent when she felt herself being passed to the headmaster.

"Well hello there, little one. I hope you are not giving your daddies anymore trouble," Albus coos. Caden just smiles around her bottle that the headmaster was holding upright for her to drink and grabs a small fistful of Albus' beard. "Oh no little one, you don't want to hurt grandpa."

Gently extracting his white beard from the tiny fist, Albus starts to distract the little girl with making silly faces.

"Albus, are you going to hog Caden's attention? I want to see the little angel," Minerva complains playfully.

Severus snorts into his drink at Minerva's comment. 'Angel? If you ignore the baby horns underneath her halo.'

Caden was then handed to Minerva. Caden's face started to go red with suppressed wails after she had finished her bottle with Minerva. After giving a little peck on the baby's forehead, Minerva hands Caden to Severus. Severus sets Caden upright against his shoulder and starts to pat Caden's padded bottom to calm her down and get her to burp. After about five minutes, Severus feels a slight difference of weight on his shoulder, which told him that she was asleep.

Catching his mate's attention, Severus jerks his head towards the door. Taking Severus' clue, both men rise from the seat and bid the group goodnight.

Once returning to their rooms, the couple walks through their bedroom to the bathroom. Severus walked to the changing table that Poppy had the elves add to their quarter, he lays the little girl down. Sirius heads towards the cupboard and grabs a fresh nappy for Severus. Remembering the purchases in his pocket, Severus withdraws the packages and as Sirius unshrinks them. The sounds of Sirius digging through the bags was the only noise between the two while the quietly change Caden into a sleep suit.

Picking the baby up once more, the couple returns to their bedroom. Sirius removes the cradle he had left shrunk and sets it up close to their bed while Severus walks around the room keeping a steady motion going in order to keep Caden asleep.

Finally the cradle was set up with blankets and pillows, and Severus gently lowered Caden into the wooden bassinet. Caden gave a whine in her sleep from the loss of heat, and Severus rubs her stomach to settle her back down.

"You, little one, are lucky that I am so happy to be mad at you for what you did to my lab," Severus whispers to his sleeping child before kissing her on her chubby cheek. Wishing his husband sweet dreams, Severus falls asleep knowing that in three hours he will be up again feeding his daughter.

Authors Notes: The end for chapter 9...hope you enjoyed it! Night...or morning!


	10. Flying Peas

I tried to post this last night, but my computer decided to be annoying and it wouldn't load. So...this is my second attempt to load it. Last chapter I got a suggestion to change my description of this story...I know it is weak, but I realized how terrible I am at summing this story up in a few words. Please leave some ideas for a description and I will change it soon. Thanks again for all who review, and everyone for reading this story. Hope you enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

The tiny wails of his daughter woke Severus up from his slumber. Gently extracting himself from his husband's arms, the potion professor gathers his child to his chest, and slips out of the room. Padding into the kitchen to fix a bottle, Severus starts to hum a lullaby to settle the little girl. Once the bottle was ready, the potions master enters Caden's bedroom and heads towards the rocking chair that replaced the desk and sits down. Cuddling the baby then positioning her in his arms, Severus offers the milk to Caden. Caden latches onto the nipple and contents herself at staring up at her papa while gulping down her meal. Her small hand resting on top of Severus' in a weak attempt to hold the bottle herself, and Severus cannot keep himself from wishing this moment would last forever.

Looking back at the last two weeks, Severus feels a little bittersweet. This morning, the couple will bring Caden in for the first dose of aging potion. As a three-month old, Caden usually ate, slept, or pooped; however, both men cherished the time. She was so small, a side effect of all male pregnancies. It became a normal sight around the castle to see the pair walking through the halls with the infant in their arms. During the two weeks, Caden also had developed a bond with the other three habitants of the castle. Dumbledore proclaimed himself grandpa and has taken his duty seriously by offering to babysit whenever the couple needed it. Poppy and Minerva became dotting aunts and had quickly doubled Caden's belongings within days.

"You are going to see Aunt Poppy today sweetheart," Severus whispers. Caden gives a little baby smile at the sound of her aunt's name. "I don't know if you will be smiling when you get your shot." At this, the little girl looks up at her papa with a curious expression on her face before producing a face-splitting yawn. "Oh no little one, you cannot fall asleep on me right now, let me burp you first, or you will be grumpy when you wake next." Caden gives a disgruntled sound when Severus shifts her from the crook of his arm to his shoulder. Rubbing her back to ease the process, Caden quickly slips into the land of dreams with her papa not far behind her.

--

The next morning, Sirius walks into his daughter's room and spots his mate and deaged daughter asleep in the rocking chair. Caden had wiggled her way against her papa's neck. Severus had one arm wrapped around Caden's middle and his other hand holding the back of her head for support. Regretting his task, Sirius wakes his mate to prepare for the day. "Give her to me love, you go get ready." Handing over Caden to Sirius, Severus rises from the rocking chair to shower and change.

"Well little one, it's just you and me for the time. Shall we get you ready while we wait for papa?" Sirius inquires while tickling her tummy.

Caden just gives a squeal and starts to squirm away from her daddy. Laughing at his child's antics, Sirius starts to search through the clothes they had bought Caden before choosing a pink and brown striped onsie and a white little skirt. The little girl was changed and dressed when Severus exited out of his bedroom. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, lets head there before going to the infirmary with Poppy."

--

After a simple breakfast, the two men were found in the infirmary preparing to age their child to six months. Catching the melancholy looks on their faces, Poppy tries to lift their spirits. "Don't worry, she is not going to be aged much. The only thing that will be different is that you will get some more sleep at night."

Mustering up a half-felt smile, Severus sits down on the bed and places Caden in his lap.

Sighing in defeat, Poppy instructs, "Alright Severus, I need you to roll up her sleeve, and keep her as still as possible." Once Severus complied with the instructions, the nurse brings out the needle and fills the syringes with the aging potion. After disinfecting the baby's shoulder, Poppy sticks the needle into her flesh.

It took ten seconds before Caden overcame the shock of the shot before she let out a strong wail. Both men gave a glare at the nurse for causing their child pain, but quickly changed their attention to the crying baby. "Shhh, little one, you're all right," Severus coos to the now six month old. Caden starts to settle down with the soothing voices of her daddy and papa, and lets out one short sob before falling into a deep sleep.

"Every time Caden gets de-aged, she will most likely sleep for a couple hours afterwards. She should be up around lunchtime. Now that she is a little older, start her on baby cereal in the morning and some pureed vegetables and fruits at supper. She will still need a bottle, and she will probably only need feeding once during the night," Poppy starts to explain to the men.

"Don't worry so much, we still had her at six months. It's after this that we will need more guidance. I remember that Caden was starting on soft foods, and that she preferred to have a bottle around one a.m. during the night. She was also close to crawling, and had a knack in getting into mischief if we didn't watch what we left near her," Severus states.

"Yes, well, I would recommend bringing her down to dinner tonight. There is not a doubt in my mind that a certain headmaster and deputy headmistress want to see their little one."

"Of course, we will be a supper with Caden tonight." With a parting nod, the couple exits the infirmary with their daughter.

--

True to Poppy's words, Caden awoke shortly after Sirius and Severus finished lunch. Within ten minutes, Caden was laying on her back drinking a bottle after having her nappy changed and cuddled by her daddy. "At least she is able to hold the bottle on her own now."

"Yes, but not too long. It will get too heavy for her soon," Severus says over his book. As if by queue, Caden lets out a little whimper because her bottle had rolled away from her tired arms and she could not reach it. Retrieving the bottle, Sirius lays the little girl across his lap and returns the nipple to her mouth. Absentmindedly holding the bottle to Caden's mouth, Sirius holds one of the little girl's feet in his other hand and runs his thumb across her foot. Caden begins to relax into her daddy's lap and sits there watching Sirius' face. Severus simply observed the interaction between the two and made a mental note on Caden's reaction to her feet being rubbed.

The trio spent the remaining time before dinner in the living room. Eventually Caden was moved to her swing, which would rock her back and forth in a steady pace. Severus and Sirius discovered Caden's love for that contraption last week when she was suffering from colic, and the only thing to relax her was the swing. By the time they headed towards the great hall, Caden was lightly dozing in her daddy's arms.

Placed between the seats designated for Severus and Sirius was a small high chair made for infants. Sirius gently places Caden in the seat before strapping her in. Next to Severus' plate was a small bowl of mashed peas, which was intended for Caden. "Sirius, why don't you feed Caden, while I eat, and then we will trade off." Sirius simply took the bowl from Severus and started to persuade his daughter to eat the green mush.

The other three occupants noticed throughout the two weeks how well the men worked together taking care of Caden. They would work around each other flawlessly, and always seemed to know what the other needed.

"It looks like Severus' and Sirius' bond is growing. They act almost as one at times," Albus whispers to his companions while watching the young family.

The two women followed the headmaster's gaze and almost laughed aloud at the sight before them. Sirius was trying to convince Caden to open her mouth, and Caden keep refusing. Sirius decided to become a little more daring and began to knock Caden's bottom lip lightly with the spoon. The little baby shocked her daddy the next moment when the mashed peas changed its intended target and hit him squarely in the chest. Severus simply looked up from his dinner, took out his wand, and instead of vanishing the mess, conjured a bib and attached it to his husband's neck with a muttered, "messier than your daughter."

AUthors Note: Thats 10! I really can't believe it Once Caden reaches one, the chapters will be little more exciting. I plan to write one chapter for each age, but sometimes plans get changed. I really hope you enjoyed the story...review!


	11. Two weasels and a wolf

Hey Everyone...here's chapter 11. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

--**Hogwarts**--

Caden laid on the changing table in nothing but a nappy looking at her daddy lazily.

"Alright Caden, what do you want to wear?" Holding a blue dress in his right hand and a pair of pink overalls in his left, Sirius lifts both options for his daughter to see. "Do you want to wear the blue dress, or the pink overalls?"

Caden only squealed at the objects presented before presenting her opinion, "GAH!"

"Was that a GAH for the dress or the overalls?

"GAH!"

"You really are no help," Sirius coos to his daughter. Making the unilateral decision, Sirius dresses Caden in the pink overalls with a white onsie underneath. Lifting Caden off the table, he bypasses his shoulder and heaves Caden into the air above his head. "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's the flying little witch Caden!"

The little girls squeals in delight at the feeling and the silly voice her daddy is making. Unfortunately for Sirius, Caden had started to teethe and at that moment released a string of drool from her month, which landed soundly on his forehead. Moving the 'flying little witch' to his hip, Sirius grabs a clean spit up rag and wipes his forehead clean. "I already had a shower today, thank you." Throwing the dirty towel into the hamper, the duo leave the bathroom and walk towards the kitchen and breakfast.

Severus looked up from the Daily Prophet at the sound of a one-sided conversation his husband was having with their daughter. "What took you so long? I was about to see if you needed help."

"Well, Caden was a bit indecisive about her outfit today, weren't you?" Sirius said in a deep playful voice while kissing the baby's forehead and sitting her in the high chair between their seats.

Caden lifted her arms into the air and brought them down onto the table while replying with a loud "GAH!"

Severus rolled his eyes at his husband and child's antics and rose to gather Caden's breakfast and a bib. Attaching the bib to his daughters neck, Severus begins feeding the little girl her breakfast. Turning his attention to his mate, Severus asks, "What did you want to do today after Caden visits Poppy?"

"Well, we only got clothes for when she would be this age so lets head to Diagon Alley and get some more now that she will be one."

"Good idea, we can head over there after she wakes from the magical sleep."

An hour later, the two men left the infirmary with a now one year old. Caden hadn't changed too much. Her hair was a little longer now reaching her shoulders with soft curls, she had grown about 4 inches (she will always be small because of the male pregnancy), she had gained about 5 pounds, and had 6 baby teeth fully grown. Currently, the baby was asleep on her papa's shoulder.

"Let's go to our quarters and lay her down. After she wakes we will head to Diagon Alley."

--**Diagon Alley**--

After Caden woke up, was changed, and was fed, the trio made their way to Diagon Alley. Since Caden was still too young to apparate safely, the men took the floo from Albus' office. Emerging from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius enlarges the pram he had in this pocket and sets Caden in the seat.

"Alright, lets head to the bank and then get our shopping done. You said you had to stop at the apothecary and I wanted to stop by Flourish and Blotts for some teaching material. I still can't believe Albus asked me to teach DADA with Remus," Sirius says in a hurry.

"Yes, just what I need, both you and Remus together. However, I think the arrangement is ideal. Remus will be the primary instructor and you will aid the students while covering for him during full moons. Plus this gives you more free time to watch Caden than if you had the position solely," Severus said pensively. Remus and he had gotten over any problems when Sirius married Severus; however, since the disappearance of Caden twelve years ago, the werewolf seemed to become distant.

"I'm grateful for that. Did Albus tell you that he will be arriving tonight with the other professors?"

Nodding his head in affirmation, the pair continued their way to the bank.

After gathering money from their vault, Severus and Sirius decide to get Caden's things first while she was awake and happy. Entering into Gladrags, the couple head directly to the baby section and spend the next hour picking out clothes and toys for the child. By the time they were finished, Caden was grumpy and tired. Sirius and Severus had dressed her in tons of outfits, and the little girl started to cry in her pram. Severus dug through the diaper bag they had packed before leaving Hogwarts and took out a pacifier and a soft blanket. Adjusting the pram to allow Caden to lie down, the potions master lowers the baby onto her back and sticks the pacifier into her mouth before covering her in the blanket.

Sirius returned to his side after paying for the purchases and looked down at the pram. "You know, when she gets older it won't be this easy to shop for clothes or quiet her down."

"I know, I'm just trying to enjoy the peace now," came the reply as the pair walked towards the apothecary.

Severus gathered the supplies he needed while Sirius stayed outside with Caden and then they headed to the bookstore. The pair decided to split up for this stop. Sirius took Caden with him to the DADA section and then the children's section, and Severus went to the potions section.

Causally browsing through the shelves of books, Severus stopped in his track by the voice of two of his students, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. Normally the potions master would approach the pair with a sneer and some sarcastic remark to mentally prepare the brats for the impending school year, but when he heard them mention Harry's name, he decided to put his spy skills to work and hear what they were talking about.

"So you haven't heard from him yet?" the youngest Weasley asked.

"Nope, I sent him letters, but I haven't received a reply. That is find by me though, I'm happy that he hasn't replied. I didn't want to spend the last two weeks with Potter anyways."

"I know, look at how he acts. He is always pathetic looking and sucking up to mum. Saint Potter, he is nothing but an ignorant simpering idiot," Ginny states vindictively.

"I can't believe that he thinks we are friends. I can't stand being around him and the muggleborn," Ron arrogantly proclaims.

"The little know-it-all, she is just a bad as Potter."

"I only stay by them because I know that I can get something out of it. With the know-it-all, I never have to worry about getting a bad grade; she practically does the work for me if I act overwhelmed and confused. With Potter, I get the limelight of being the golden boy's best friend."

"When I become Potter's girlfriend, I'll become a celebrity. Work on him for me, Ron."

"Don't worry, I have the boy-who-lived eating out of my hands. We will both be rich and popular when I'm done with him. But keep it quiet, if mum finds out we are only friends with Potter and Granger to use them, she will kill us."

With that, the two Weasleys head towards their parents and Severus turns to search for his mate and their daughter. Spotting Sirius sitting in a chair with Caden on his lap looking at a picture book, Severus asks curtly, "Are you ready to leave?"

Seeing that something was bothering his husband, Sirius rises from the chair, puts Caden back in the pram, gathers the books he was getting, and heads to the register to purchase their books. Upon exiting the store, Sirius nearly has to run to keep up with the potions master. "Severus, will you slow down!"

The exclamation stops Severus in his track and he turns to see his husband catch up with him a little short of breath.

"What has gotten into you?"

"The Weasley brats," Severus answers tersely.

"What?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to Hogwarts."

Sirius gave a sigh of acceptance and the trio continues their trek back to Hogwarts.

--**Hogwarts**--

"They said that?"

"Yes"

"This Ronald Weasley kid is Caden's best friend?"

"Yes, 'Harry,' Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger have been inseparable since first year. Ms. Weasley is a younger by a year. It seems the two youngest Weasleys are only using Caden and Ms. Granger for their fame. Ms. Granger as you will soon learn is a very talented witch. She is always top of the class, much to Draco's chagrin."

At the sound of his godson's name, Sirius inquires, "How is our godson? He hasn't come around this summer."

"No, his parents decided to vacation abroad for the summer; however, he will be spending the last week of summer with us. It was planned at the end of last term, I forgot up to right now about it."

"It's okay love, just don't tell Draco you forgot about him. Now, back to the Weasley kids. I know Albus wants to tell the students the truth about 'Harry' in regards to his relatives and the abuse. We all agreed to say that 'Harry' died from the abuse so the Dursleys can get punished more severely and so Caden will not be suspected as the boy-who-lived. Albus was going to tell his friends and staff the truth; however, I say we only tell Ms. Granger, if she is trustworthy, and Draco."

"I agree, I know that Ms. Granger is trustworthy and viewed 'Harry' as a brother. Draco will need to know. Caden is his god-sister. And I'm sure after the week, Draco will declare himself Caden's big brother. I know he always wanted a sibling. Caden will be getting a very protective brother and we will be getting another babysitter," Severus announces.

"Well, at dinner we can inform Albus about the incident at the bookstore and make sure the Weasleys find out about what their two youngest were doing," Sirius says with a mischievous smile.

Ten minutes later, the charm around alerting the couple that Caden was awake went off. Walking into Caden's 'nursery,' the pair sees their child sitting up in the cot rubbing her eyes with tiny fists.

"Hello little one, are you ready for some dinner?" Sirius whispers.

A small head shoots up at the sound of the question, and her eyes search for the source. Finding her daddy and papa near her cot, she raises her arms in a request to be picked up. Severus reaches into the cot and plucks his still sleepy daughter out. Caden merely rests her head on his shoulder and allows him to carry her into the bathroom and change her nappy. Once her nappy was changed and she was back in her papa's arms, the trio headed to the great hall for dinner.

The small family was the last to enter the hall, and when they stepped through the doors, the heads of all the staff turned to them. Among the small sea of professors, one stood up before making his way around the table. The three men, along with Caden, met in the middle of the great hall. Remus Lupin took a second to calm himself before embracing Sirius in a manly hug, then following the same procedure with Severus. "Siri, Sev, I haven't seen you in a long time friends…." Remus trailed off when he smelt something he hadn't smelt in twelve years. Following his nose to the source, his eyes fall on the little girl.

"I swear that baby smells exactly like Caden. How is that possible? You were just released Sirius, and I know how long it takes to make a child," Remus asks.

"Mooney, this is Caden. We found her."

"If this is Caden, why is she a baby?"

"That is because Caden was being naughty. She was acting like a baby, so we decided we would treat her as one. We had to run an errand, and while we were gone Albus was watching her. She tricked Albus to believe she was asleep in her 'cot' and when he left the room without placing a perimeter charm around her, she escaped and decided to play in my lab. The result was a three-month-old Caden. Currently, she is one. Every month she will be aged a year," Severus explains.

Throughout the explanation, Caden was busy playing with her papa's hair that fell into her reach from her perch. She became aware of the man talking to her daddy and papa when she was handed over to him. Caden wanted to scream, 'how dare this stranger take me from my daddies.' When Caden looked up to voice her feelings, she saw the tears in the man's amber eyes. Something in Caden clicked, this wasn't a stranger, this was Uncle Mooney. A giant smile appeared on her face before she threw her arms around his neck and squealing, "Moo-y."

"I guess she still remembers me from when she was a baby the first time," Remus says amusingly. Looking up at the two men beside him, he was confused at the look of shock on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Sirius turns to Severus and says, "You owe me a foot rub, Caden's first word was not dada or papa."

Severus grimaces at the task required because of his loss. He loved his husband, but his feet were disgusting. Taking Caden from Remus, he whispered to his daughter, "Why couldn't you say papa first?"

Mischief sparkled in his daughter's eyes before she yelled, "PAPA!"

"Now you say it! You are one word too late, monster!" Sev says with a small chuckle.

Author Notes: So I decided to make Ron and Ginny mean. I wanted to bring Draco into the story at a protective big brother type. To clear something up for this chapter, Caden does not remember her first childhood. Remus is her godfather and before she was kidnapped, I would believe that they spent time together. I checked to see what a one year would act like, and I think Caden matches that. Oh...and sorry if anyone was disappointed that I 'killed' Harry off. It was necessary though. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!

Next Chapter will be Draco/Caden bonding.


	12. Daco and me

Hey there readers, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. I had one reviewer that asked about Voldemort and Caden, plus confused about schooling for her. So...I wanted to address those now. First, I think I wrote in the beginning notes on Chpt. 3 or 4 that Voldemort was killed during 'Harrys' first year. I didn't want that to be a factor in this story. The scar disappeared when Harry became Caden, it was mentioned in passing. When the adoption spell was placed on Caden, it was like a second skin. When it was removed, the skin disappeared. Anything scars or marks on Harry would be gone on Caden. Second was her schooling. Caden is going to miss a year of school to be re-aged. I wrote in the second chapter that her birthday was 17 of November, which means originally she should only be going into second year. Since she was using the day the Potters adopted 'Harry' as her birthday, she entered earlier. Therefore, when she is aged back to thirteen, she will be on track for her year. I hope that makes sense and clears anything up.

Enjoy the chapter, thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming.

--**Hogwarts**--

The next three weeks went by peacefully for the little family. Caden was picking up words right and left. There was an incident about a week ago while Sirius, Remus, and Severus were all working in the living room. Caden was sitting in the playpen with some of her toys while the three men worked on their syllabuses. Remus and Sirius were having difficulty determining a layout for the years because of the inconsistent teaching with new professors each year.

Sighing in frustration, Sirius let out a "bloody hell, this is impossible."

Caden looked up from her toys and chirped 'b'oody 'ell' before turning back to her play.

Sirius looked down at his daughter with wide eyes, Severus only glared at his husband, and Remus started to laugh.

"You do know that is now your responsibility to explain to a one-year old that she cannot say that," Severus says while studying his plans.

"b'oody 'ell!" Caden exclaims while presenting her new stuffed turtle to the men.

With that exclamation Sirius cannot help but think, 'I'm bloody doomed.'

That night Sirius sat down with his little daughter and attempted to teach Caden the difference between good words and bad words. "Alright Caden, we are going to have a little chat. Do you remember the word that daddy said this morning?"

Caden took this moment to announce her new word for the day, "b'oody 'ell!"

"Yes sweetheart, that word. You see, that word is a bad word. It is inappropriate for a young lady to say that. So you shouldn't say it again, you get it?"

Caden nodded her head and looked up at her daddy. Smiling, Caden squealed, "b'oody 'ell!"

Groaning in exhaustion, Sirius whispers, "Well shit," forgetting Caden was on his lap.

Caden claps her hands at learning a new word and starts to chant, "chit, chit, chit."

"Oh Merlin!"

Needless to say, the parents broke her from that problem when Caden went to bed after a firm tap on the bottom and Sirius went to bed on the couch.

--

They finally reached the last week of August and were awaiting the arrival of Draco. Severus and Sirius were in the living room waiting for Draco to floo through and Caden was taking her afternoon nap in the nursery. The men decided to wait until Draco was here to explain Caden. When the two were newborns, they were inseparable. Draco was six months older than Caden, and even in a cradle he was protective of the little one and had viewed her as a little sister. The pair could only guess how Draco would react when he heard the truth.

The two were brought out of their individual musing at the sound of the floo activating. A moment later, a young teen walked out of the fireplace with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Sev, Uncle Siri!"

Both men stood to embrace Draco and do the traditional uncle inspection.

"My, my, Draco, have you gotten big. Last time I saw you, you were still in nappies and best friends with stuffed dragon name dagoo."

"Ha Ha, Uncle Siri."

"Soon Draco, how have you been? Did you enjoy your holiday with your parents?"

"Yeah, it was a little boring with no one around my age accompanying us, but I know I will enjoy this last week without having to do anything," Draco says while taking a seat on the couch.

His two uncles exchange a sly look at the statement, but say nothing.

"Okay you two, something is up. You better tell me because I will eventually find out. Remember Uncle Sev, a curious slytherin is bad, but a curious slytherin Draco is really dangerous."

After that comment, Draco received two amused smirks from the two. "Don't worry Draco, you will find out very soon."

As if waiting for those words, the charms went off to inform the two men that their daughter was awake.

"Sirius, you wait here with Draco while I get the surprise ready," Severus says cloyingly.

Entering into the nursery, Severus walks up to the cot. "Well good evening princess. Decided to join us in the land of awake?" After lifting her from the cot, Caden lays her head down on her papa's shoulder, a habit that had developed every time she woke up from her sleep. "We have a surprise for you little one. Do you want to see what it is?" Without taking her head off his shoulder, Caden nods her head and then yawns. "Let's get you a bit cleaned up first," Severus whispers gently to the tired little girl. Heading into the bathroom, Severus tenderly lays Caden down on the changing table and begins the routine of changing her nappy, cleaning her face, and fixing her hair. "There we go," Severus mutters while returning Caden back to his shoulder, which Caden promptly lays her head down on and Severus starts to rub her back. Afterwards, the pair makes their way into the living room.

Draco in the mean time was trying to get Sirius to tell him about the surprise.

"Please Uncle Siri, if you tell me, I promise to act surprised."

"No dragon, you are just going to have to wait a few more minutes."

The room lapsed into silent and Draco had to stop himself for jumping off the couch and finding his Uncle Sev. By the time that Severus entered the room, Draco was sporting a wonderful pout for a thirteen year old, and Sirius was observing his nephew with open amusement.

"Draco, if you are quite finished pouting, I would like to introduce you to someone," Severus states with a raise eyebrow.

Draco quickly jumps up and approaches the pair.

"Dragon, this is Caden. Do you remember her at all?"

"No, I only remember seeing the picture you have of her on the mantle. But how could she be the same baby, that picture was taken almost twelve years ago, and didn't you say she was kidnapped?" Draco was confused.

"Draco, why don't you have a seat and we will explain everything," Sirius suggested before calling a house elf for drinks. "Pinky, could you please bring up tea for two, and two pumpkin juices, one of them in a bottle."

"Yes Master Sirius." At that the elf popped away and a tray with the ordered beverages appeared.

Severus reached over to grab the bottle and then positioned Caden to lay across his lab with her feet towards his chest. Severus stuck the bottle into her mouth, and Caden started to suckle while holding the bottle in her hands. She sole attention was on her juice and she quickly ignored everyone else in the room. Once Caden was settled, Severus was handed his tea and turned his attention to his godson.

"Alright Draco, this is Caden, the same Caden in the photo. She is currently a baby because she had a potions accident. She is originally the same age as you, but you are six months older," Severus explains.

"Where has she been before this?"

"When Caden was kidnapped, the person who took her placed a disguise on her. She was left at an adoption agency looking like a boy. She was then adopted and placed under an adoption spell. She received a letter from her adopted mother this summer and was brought here shortly after due to her relative's treatment. You actually know the former Caden fairly well," Severus continues.

"Who was she?"

Sirius just smirks at his godson, "Harry Potter."

"WHAT!"

"That's right, but Harry is gone. He died at the hands of his 'relatives.' Caden will be re-aged throughout the year and enter her third year next September as Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape."

--

It took a little while to reconcile the fact that Harry Potter was really Caden Black-Snape; however, that didn't stop Caden from demanding attention from the blond teen. Sirius and Severus were a little surprised at how well the two children took to each other. By the second day Draco was here, Caden already had the boy securely around her finger.

"Daco, Daco!" Caden shouted for her 'brother' in her playpen.

"What runt?" Draco said teasingly.

Caden put on her best pouty face and asked, "We go?"

"Were do you want to go?"

"Bookys!"

"To the library again, I swear you will be sorted into Ravenclaw next year. Alright monster, let me give my shoes, and let Uncle Sev know where we are going." Draco turned to leave, but Caden would have none of that.

"Daco, me walk pease?"

"Okay, you can walk with me to tell Sev we are going."

Draco headed to the playpen and lifted Caden out. He set her on her feet and held her two hands above her head. With this, Caden and Draco slowly toddled down the hall and walked into Severus and Sirius' bedroom without knocking. Opening the door, Draco was shocked to see his uncles in the middle of a snog-fest and hurriedly told them what they were doing before scooping Caden into his arms and running out of the room.

"Okay monster, I don't ever want to see you doing what your daddies were doing with a boy until you are older."

Caden just gives a baby laugh and demands, "Kiss Daco!" before she leans in and gives him a big sloppy baby kiss.

"Come on brat, let's head to the library."

Draco and Caden were gone for about an hour and a half in the library. When they returned, Severus and Sirius were both in the living room reading. Hearing the two enter the quarters, Severus looks up and inquires, "Have fun?"

"Yes, did you?" Draco asks with a smirk.

Severus sent his godson a glare at the comment before rising and taking Caden from Draco. "What about you, did you have fun with Draco?"

"Papa kissy dada," Caden squeals before landing a sloppy kiss on Severus' nose. At the look on Severus' face, both Sirius and Draco start laughing.

Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more Draco/Caden sibling bonding in the future. Next chapter will bring Caden to two and the students to Hogwarts. Bye!


	13. Introductions

Hi everyone, so this is chapter 13. I can't believe that this story reached chapter 5. I didn't think I was that creative to write so many chapters in one story...I guess I was a bit wrong. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and chapter. Thanks again for all who reviewed!

--**Hogwarts**--

Draco leaned lazily against the stonewall in the entrance hall as he watched his little 'sister' twirl in her dress. Today was the first day back to Hogwarts for the students and the young teen was waiting for his friends to arrive before attending the welcoming feast. Severus and Sirius were at a last minute staff meeting and had left Draco with a now two-year-old Caden. That morning the small family had went to the infirmary and Caden was given the shot to age her to two. Caden was now a running, talking, and mischievous toddler with bluish-black hair down to the middle of her back and a knack for getting what she wanted. Draco knew that he had his work cut out for him when she was older, he had to protect his little sister.

Draco turned his attention back to the little girl when he heard the first carriages stop outside the doors. Caden had gotten tired of spinning and watching her dress swirl around her, she upgraded her performance to lifting her dress up near her head and twirling as fast as she could before she fell over.

"Caden, put your dress down. I don't think people are interested in seeing your nappy."

Lowering her dress, Caden turns to Draco and blows a baby raspberry before giggling and twirling again.

Draco stood there shocked. Normally, at least this last week, he would simply scoop her up and tickle her unmercifully until she would bellow, "sowy, sowy Daco!" However, this was not a normal circumstance. Students were already entering into the entrance hall and heading towards the great hall. If the students saw him tickling a little girl in the middle of the hall, his reputation would be ruined.

"Alright monster, come over here before you are ran over by silly Gryffindorks or Hufflepuffs."

Caden run as fast as her little legs would allow to Draco's side and started to climb his leg to get up higher. After watching his sister struggle for a few seconds, he took pity on the toddler and lifted her into his arms. "Not even one day and my reputation is ruined. You better put on her cute act around your papa so he suffers the same fate as I tonight." Caden just giggled and then placed her head on his shoulder.

The students were in heavy flow between the entrance and the great hall. Draco spotted his friends entering at the end of the parade and headed to them with Caden in his arms.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Draco" the Slytherin group greeted their leader.

"Who's the kid?"

"The 'kid' is Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape, the daughter of Professor Snape and the associate DADA Professor Black. Oh and the other associate DADA Professor Lupin is her godfather. Caden, this is Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyle," Draco introduced.

"Hewwo," Caden greets the group and then shy hides her head in Draco's neck.

"Hello, little one," Daphne coos. The rest soon follow in the greeting.

"So, how was the trip here?"

"Good enough Drake, the little weasel tried to start something, but Crabb and Goyle persuaded him differently," Pansy smirked.

"Stupid Git!"

"'tupid git!" Caden exclaims.

'Shoot…..I'm dead. Time for some damage control,' Draco thinks to himself. "Alright Caden, if daddy or papa ask you were you heard that, say Weasley."

"Weazy!"

"You were talking about me? Finally learn how much better I am than you snakes?" came an arrogant remark behind the group.

Turning around, the Slytherin group come face to face with a smirking red head.

"What are you talking about weasel, I was simply instructing Caden on who to stay away from."

Ron Weasley's eyes zero in on the little girl in Draco's arms. "What is that?"

Draco glares at the stupid boy before replying, "She is Professor Snape's daughter. You would do well to remember that."

"Eww, who would want to have a kid with that slimy git?" Ron asks to the audience around him.

"I would," came the icy reply for Sirius. The man was on his way to pick up Caden from Draco and bringing her up to the head table.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron sneers at the stranger, not even connecting the teaching robes Sirius was wearing with the possibility of him being a professor.

"I am Professor Black, associate DADA professor, husband to Professor Snape, and father of Caden Black-Snape."

Ron's jaw nearly dropped to the ground after hearing his answer.

"Now, normal respectful individuals would return the introduction, but I can see that you are not one of them. However, I will give you the opportunity to show me different in your detention you will be serving with me tomorrow evening," Sirius smirks and then takes Caden from Draco.

Caden only smiled as she left her brother's arms and entered into her daddy's. As the pair was walking away, Caden decided to inform her parent the new word she learned.

"Da-dy!"

"Yes sweetheart"

"'tupid git!"

"Caden, where did you learn that word from?"

"WEAZY!"

Sirius' eyes returned to the group of students he just left, and states, "Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for teaching my daughter inappropriate language."

With that, Sirius and Caden head in the great hall and up to the head table.

--

By the time the first years were sorted and Albus was rising to give the start of term feast, Caden was getting tired of staying in her high chair and slowly made her escape for freedom. Severus had learned quickly to always keep an eye on Caden and expertly caught her before she fell from her perch. "What are you trying to do monster?" Severus whispers.

"I hewlp gwampa."

"Really, well, wait until I tell you and then help him," Severus quietly negotiates with his daughter. Unknown to the little girl, but the headmaster was in the middle of explaining the 'death' of Harry Potter. The potions master could taste the tense atmosphere in the hall, and knew that right now was not the time for Caden to announce her presence. Dialing in to the speech, Severus heard the headmaster move onto the standard announcements and rules. Placing his daughter on the ground, he instructs her to go to Albus. Caden toddles over to the aged wizard and starts to tug on his robes.

"And now I would like to introduce you to your new DADA professors, Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black-Sna…." Dumbledore was interrupted by a tug on his robes. Albus looks down to see Caden hanging onto his robes trying to get his attention. "What are you trying to do little one?" Albus inquires.

"I hewlp gwampa!"

"Oh, really. Well, shall we continue with our speech? I hear many tummies rumbling for some food."

With Caden's permission, the headmaster lifts her into his arms and continues with the introductions, "As I was saying before, the other associate DADA professor is Professor Sirius Black-Snape, 'DADDY!' and as you heard, this is Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape, his and Professor Snape's daughter."

The entire great hall was silent at this announcement, their eyes switching back and forth between the small family. Taking the silence to his advantage, Dumbledore whispers to Caden, "Alright little one, I want you to repeat after me, but say it loudly."

"Otay"

"Door knobs, DWAR NOBS!, pickles, PICKWELS!, tooth brush, TWOOTH BWUSH!, and sneeze, SEESES!" Caden repeats and then clamps her hands with excitement when the food suddenly appears on the tables. "AGAIN, AGAIN GWAMPA!"

"Another time little one, lets get you back in your high chair for dinner."

"NO! Sty wif you!"

"Caden, don't you want to eat some dinner. You know your papa won't let you have dessert if you do not eat dinner."

"I eat wif you?" Caden turns her puppy pout on her grandfather.

'I really need to develop a defense for that look,' Albus muses before answering his granddaughter, "Alright little one, but you have to eat your dessert in your chair."

"Otay!"

Once Caden had her fill of food from Albus' plate, she crawls from her grandfather to her godfather. "Unco Moo-y!"

Setting his fork down, he places Caden on his lap and replies, "Yes darling?"

"We go?"

"Not yet Caden, we still have dessert and then after the students are released we can go."

"Otay, I go now"

"Where are you going Caden?"

"To papa, I tiewd." To prove her point, the little girls lets out a big yawn and then starts wiggling to get off Remus' lap. Toddling over to her papa, she lifts her arms in the air, demanding to be lifted. Once her papa obliges, she lays her head on his shoulder, sticks her thumb in her mouth, and closes her eyes.

A collective 'ahh' was heard around the great hall and Severus looked for the guilty parties with a glare fixed on his face. His search ended with the sight of young Miss. Granger. She had barely touched her food, and the tear tracks down her face was enough evidence to know she had been crying. Leaning over to his mate, Severus whispers, "Sirius, ask Minerva to send Miss. Granger and Draco down to our rooms after the feast."

Author's Note: So I decided to break this chapter/year into two. Next chapter will have Hermione in it, probably some more Ron bashing, and more bonding with Caden and others. Hope you enjoyed...keep reviewing...it gives me motivation to continue. Thanks and Goodbye!


	14. Introductions Part II

Hey there, here is part two to Introductions. I had a couple reviews asking about the prophesy. In this story, Voldemort is dead...he died in Caden's first year in the chamber. I think I wrote that in the author notes in one of the first chapters. Caden was first targeted because her adopted birthday was July 31st. The prophesy is no longer a factor because Voldy is dead and never coming back. I just wanted to clear that up and answer any questions about it. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. This part of the chapter was a little tough because I didn't want to sound like I am repeating Caden's story every other chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

--

By the time that Severus and Sirius made it to their quarters, Hermione and Draco were already waiting at the portrait. Draco was lazily leaning against the walk, but Hermione was pacing out of nervousness. The bright girl had no idea why she was summoned to the potions master. She wanted to go back to Gryffindor tower, go to bed, and cry for her lost friend when Professor McGonagall told her of the summons. Her pacing ended when she spotted her potions master approach with her new DADA professor.

"It's about time you got here. Granger was beginning to annoy me with her constant pacing," Draco drawls.

Hermione flashes Draco a quick glare before turning to the two men. "Sir, why did you need to see me?"

"We will discuss this in our quarters Miss. Granger."

Saying the password, the group enter into the quarters. Hermione stops near the door, partly in shock of the room and partly because she didn't know what to do or where to go. She was quietly instructed to have a seat by Sirius.

"Draco, can you take Caden? Please change her nappy, put her in her pajamas, and lay her down in the nursery. She is asleep, so she shouldn't give you too much trouble." Severus smirks at the memory of Caden running around the room nappy-less while Draco chased her because she had escaped from Draco when he was trying to change her. They still were unsure how she got off the changing table with hurting herself.

Draco gives Severus a glare while taking her from him. "Sure Uncle Sev."

After Draco leaves the room with Caden, Severus and Sirius turn to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I know that you are confused why we summoned you. We want to explain a couple of things to you. All of it is information that must be kept a secret for everyone involved. Do we have your word that this will not go beyond those here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. The headmaster was partly wrong when he said Mr. Potter was killed. Mr. Potter no longer exists, but not for the same reason that Hogwarts was led to believe," Severus begins to explain.

Hermione gave the two men a confused look at the slight riddle before her. Harry was not dead, but did not exist either. "I don't quite understand where you are going with this, sir."

Sirius took up the explanation. "Miss Granger, as the headmaster told everyone at the feast, Professor Snape and I are married. We have a little girl named Caden. However, Caden is actually twelve and not the two year old you see. She accidently de-age herself this summer. When Caden was not even one, she was kidnapped from us and we just found her this summer thanks to Madame Pomfrey. She was cleaning and organizing her files and she came across Caden's birth certificate."

"Sir, what does this have to do with Harry?"

"We're getting to that Miss Granger. This summer, Harry received a letter from his mother explaining to him that he was adopted. The letter also explained that my husband was not their secret keeper and that Harry had adoption spells on him that would disappear a month to his 'birthday.' Apparently when his uncle discovered the owl, he had beaten Harry close to death before Professor Dumbledore could retrieve him."

"Poor Harry," Hermione gasps.

"Miss Granger, Harry was healed and taken away from his 'relatives.'"

"Where is he now then?"

"Currently 'Harry' is asleep in the nursery," Severus says with smirk.

Hermione's eyes went wide with comprehension. "B….but that would mean that Harry is Caden?"

"Yes, we are guessing that when Caden was kidnapped, the kidnapper disguised the baby and left her at an adoption agency. The same adoption agency that the Potters went to."

Tears were coming out of Hermione's eyes. Multiple emotions were flooding her. She felt sad for her friend, for the life she was forced to live. She felt disbelief at everything they told her. She felt happiness that her only true friend was not really dead; and she felt excitement that her friend was not only a girl, but also currently a little girl. She always wanted a sister, and couldn't wait to spend time with Caden. Apparently Hermione had been silent for too long because the two men were getting a little worried.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" Sirius asks.

"Oh….yes," Hermione replies distractedly, "and please, call me Hermione when we are not in class. I just have a couple questions."

"That's fine Miss Grang, err, Hermione," Severus says.

"First, did the adoption spells change everything? Personality and mannerisms? Second, does she remember anything now that she is de-aged? Third, can I watch her and spend time with her? She is my best friend, and I don't think I could go throughout the year without her even if she is a baby."

Sirius and Severus both relaxed with Hermione's third question. They were both worried that Hermione would want nothing to do with Caden now that everything had come out. "Yes, Hermione, the adoption spells did change her personality and mannerism. She is a lot like Severus in her mannerisms with a mix between both of us in personality. She loves books, or bookies as she calls them, and has a terrible penchant for mischief. I think when she gets re-sorted next year she will be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You will see what I mean soon enough. She does not remember her past as of right now. Lastly, we would like Caden to spend time with you. She needs a female influence, as you can see, she has only spent significant time with Draco and us. We know she loved you as a sister when she was older. We were hoping that you would like to babysit her once in a while," Sirius answers.

"I would love to!" Hermione smiles.

Severus look turned a mix of sorrow and seriousness at his next comment, "Hermione, there is something else we felt we should inform you about. The reason we told you and not Mr. Weasley is because…."

"Don't worry about explaining, I already knew the weasel was only Harry's and mine friend because of our worth to him. I was actually considering talking to the headmaster about a re-sort. I only wanted and got Gryffindor because Harry was there. I felt a bond with him even if we were now friends until later that school year. I knew he would be sorted into that house on the train first year and practically demanded the hat to place me there too. Now that 'Harry' is gone, I want out of that house and into the house I was intended to be placed in."

The two men stared at the young girl with their mouths open. Hermione had just admitted to talking the hat out of placing her where she was should have been placed. "You talked the hat to sort you into a different house then the one it wanted to place you in?" Severus asked unbelievably.

"Yes, and according to 'Harry,' he was too. The hat wanted him in Slytherin."

At this the two men almost fainted. Their daughter must be incredibly powerful to talk the ancient hat out of a house. This was the sight that met Draco when he returned from his task. Both his uncles were staring a Hermione in shock and the girl was sitting primly on the couch waiting for a response.

"Granger, what did you do to them?"

"I just told them that 'Harry' was suppose to be in Slytherin but talked the hat out of it. And stop calling me Granger, Malfoy! My name is Hermione."

Draco was slightly shocked about hearing what Caden did, but quickly waved it away. "Alright Hermione, but call me Draco when in private. However, you can't just say something like that to Uncle Sev and Uncle Siri, they're old, they could have heart failure or something," Draco jokes.

"Ha Ha, real funny brat."

"Good to see you back from your shocked state Uncle Siri."

Sirius simply glared at his nephew and began working on Severus. A few minutes later, the four were all sitting in the living room enjoying some tea and working out a tentative schedule for Caden. Most of the time, Caden would either be with Severus or Sirius. Draco and Hermione would come over after classes for a couple hours so the men could hold office hours and catch up on grading.

Severus was the first to notice the small yawns Hermione and Draco were trying to hide. "Alright you two, I think it is time to head to bed. Draco, go directly to the Slytherin common room. Hermione, wait a moment and I will walk you back to Gryffindor tower."

"Kay Uncle Sev. Night everyone!"

Severus left down the hallway and returned with a cloak in his hands. "Come Hermione, lets get you to bed. If you are still interested in being re-sorted, I can talk to the headmaster about it in the morning."

"That would be great, Professor."

--

The next afternoon, Caden found herself with her brother and a new girl.

"Who you?" the two-year old asks.

"I'm Hermione, but you can call me Mia. I'm going to be watching you with Draco in the afternoons."

"Otay! You pway wif me Mia?"

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Pwincess'!" came the energetic reply. Draco groans at the choice of game.

"Come on Caden, we always play that game. Pick another one."

Caden turns to Draco with a baby pout on her face and big tears in her eyes, "Pwease Dwaco."

'You definitely are a Slytherin,' Draco mutters. "Alright Caden, we will play that, but tomorrow it is a different game."

"Otay! Mia and I are the pwincesses and Dwaco you have to save us befow de Dawgon eates us," Caden instructs.

An hour later, Sirius walks into his daughter's nursery to find the two teens and the toddler busy playing a game of make-believe. Caden was dressed in a princess dress with a play tiara perched haphazardly on the top of her head yelling from her cot for her 'pwince' to save her. Hermione was 'stuck' on the chair with a blanket tied around her shoulders as a cape and other one of Caden's play tiaras on her head. Draco was in the middle of the nursery battling an imagined dragon with a play replica Gryffindor sword that Dumbledore had given Caden. Draco had just killed the 'dragon' and all three were laughing. Sirius decided that this was a perfect time to let them know of his presence.

"Well done prince. Thank you for saving my princess and the fair maiden."

Draco dropped the sword and abruptly turned towards the door. Hermione jumped out of the rocking chair and removed the tiara from her head. Caden happily screamed "Da-dy" and threw her arms up in a demand to be picked up.

Walking to the cot and lifting his daughter into his arms, Sirius asks "Hello Princess, did you have a fun time with Hermione and Draco?"

"Yes Da-dy, we pwayed Pwincesses!"

"I see that. Shall we get you ready for dinner and then go up to the great hall?"

Clapping her hands, Caden gave an affirmative answer.

"Alright, Hermione, Draco, why don't you wait in the living room while I get Caden cleaned up. Hermione, Severus talked to the headmaster and if you would like to be re-sorted, he would do it after dinner tonight."

"Thanks Professor Black."

"No problem, and call me Sirius when we are here in the rooms."

With that, Sirius walks into the bathroom with Caden and the two teens wait in the living room.

The routine continued throughout the month. Hermione was resorted into Ravenclaw and became a fixture in the Black-Snape quarters. Draco and Hermione began to get along with the help of Caden, and Caden had a female influence that the two men could trust.

--

The night before Caden was supposed to be aged to three, Hermione was watching her while the two professors were at a staff meeting and Draco was at Quititch practice. Hermione had just given Caden a bath, dressed her, and was currently brushing her long baby hair.

"Mia, is you me sistwa?"

"No sweetie, but I love you like one."

"Me too. Dwaco me bwothew, you me sistwa. I luv you!" With that Caden turns to give Hermione a big sloppy baby kiss and snuggles up in her lap.

Author Notes: That is the end of Caden being two...next chapter will be a three-year old, Quititch, and Halloween. What should Caden dress up as? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you thought the three men got a long with Hermione too quickly, but I thought that Caden needed a female influence, and Severus and Draco have mellowed out a bit with Caden around. Please Review...see ya later!


	15. Golden bugs and ballerinas

Wow...Chapter 15 and the longest one yet. I want to thank all who have reviewed. Someone asked about Wormtail: I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with him, but it won't be until Caden is reaged completely. Ginny and Ron will be getting some trouble soon, I have a really cute chapter coming up and they will be making appearances in that one. I know that Remus has been on that back-burner, but he will be brought back soon. Enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

The next morning Severus and Sirius took Caden to the infirmary before breakfast. The little girl was a little grumpy and didn't take kindly to the nurse or the shot. After the shot was given, Caden went back to sleep and the two men headed to the great hall. The pair entered through a side door and slid into their chairs for breakfast. Severus placed the sleeping Caden on his lap and gently rubbed her back with one hand.

"She should sleep for a couple hours, do you want me to keep her or do you want to keep her while you teach?" Severus inquires.

"You keep her. I have sixth years and a double period. Don't you have second years for a single period and then a break?"

"Yes, I'll lay her down in the office and she should sleep for the first period."

With that decided, the two men left their separate ways. Caden remained asleep throughout the single period class, only waking when the bell signaled the end of the period. The two enjoyed the rest of the morning. Severus was relieved that Caden was out of the nappy stage and was properly toilet trained. They spent the hour before lunch adjusting Caden's nursery. She was now a proud owner of a 'big-girl' bed, a miniature desk, and a rocking unicorn.

--

It was the third week of October and the Black-Snapes were outside watching the first quidditch match of the year. The match was Slytherin v. Gryffindor. Draco was playing seeker for the Slytherins, and Ginny Weasley was playing seeker for the Gryffindors. Severus still held some animosity against the little brat after her discussion with her brother during the summer. The two Weasley brats had shown no sadness at the lost of Harry, he even heard them complain that he had not left anything to them. "Stupid brats."

"Who's a 'tupid brat papa?"

"No one you need to worry about darling."

"Otay!"

The game continued for the next forty-five minutes. The score was 120-90 with a Slytherin favor. The two men were enjoying the game but they could tell that Caden was getting antsy. The fact that Caden had lasted that long was an accomplishment, she was a three-year old.

"Daddy, can we go?" Caden whined.

"No princess, the game is still going."

"But I'm bowd!" Caden cried.

"Alright Caden, lets play a game. I want you to look for a golden, um, bug. It is flying somewhere around the pitch. Once you find it, tell me and we will leave shortly after," Sirius instructs. 'Hopefully that will keep her distracted until the snitch is caught.'

Caden sat there looking at the sky, searching for the golden 'bug.' About three minutes later Caden had spotted the object near Draco's right shoulder. Instead of telling her daddy, Caden shouts, "Dwaco look, a gold'n bug by you!"

Hearing Caden, Draco turns his head to the right and deftly grabs the golden stitch. The Slytherin side roared in cheers at the winning team, while the Gryffindors began demanding a rematch because the other team 'cheated.' Caden ignored all the commotion and crawls onto her daddy's lap. "Daddy I find the bug, we go now!"

As the small family walks towards the castle, Draco approaches the three.

"Hey Uncle Sev, Uncle Siri! I was wondering if I could take Caden with me to the celebration party in the common room. She is partly the reason we won when we did."

"I don't know Draco. Caden is only three and needs lots of supervision. We know what it is like at those parties, things get carried away sometimes," Severus muses.

"Please Uncle Sev. I promise to watch the monster. I will only keep her for an hour and then I return her to you."

"Pwease papa!" Caden added, jumping foot to foot in anticipation.

"Alright you two. Draco, go and get cleaned up and then stop by our rooms before you head to the party. We will get Caden ready for your arrival."

Twenty minutes, Draco entered through the portrait guarding his uncles' rooms. Barely three steps into the living room and Draco felt a small body run into his legs. Looking down at his legs, he spots his little sister wrapped around his knees. "Hey monster, where is your daddy and papa?" Draco asks while trying extract Caden from his legs.

"Dey in the be'room. Papa told me to wait fow you hewe."

Elegant blonde eyebrows rose at that as he remembers the last time he found them in the bedroom. "Well, lets let them know that we are leaving."

"Otay!"

The smile on Draco face just grew. Caden looked adorable in her little dress. Her parents dressed her accordingly. She had on a little green dress with a gold ribbon that tied in the back around the top of her stomach. She was also wearing a dark green cloak because it was getting a little chilly, and her hair was tied in two pigtails with gold ribbon.

Walking towards the end of the hall, Draco compliments the little girl, "You look very pretty Caden."

"I know, papa says I yook Slywrin," she says happily.

"Oh, you do," Draco affirms. "Should we knock or just go in?"

Caden didn't stop to ponder the options. Throwing the door open, she announces her presences with a "I HEWE!"

Luckily for all that were over the age of three, the two men were simply sitting on the bed reading their books.

"I see that darling. I'm guessing Draco is here," Severus replies with a smirk on his face knowing what Draco was thinking.

"Yes, papa. I go now, bye bye!" With that Caden spins to leave their rooms.

"Wait a minute young lady," Sirius says with a smile on his face.

Caden puts her hands on her hips and corrects her daddy. "I'm not a young lady, I'm a little girl!" in complete seriousness.

The two others present could only laugh at the look on Sirius' face. 'Yep, definitely Slytherin,' Severus thinks.

Gathering his bearings quickly, Sirius continues, "Regardless, you remember the rules that we told you?"

'tupid rules,' Caden huffs. "I remembaw, ownly tree candies, and no lweav'n Dwaco."

"Good girl, now go and have fun. Your papa and I will see you in an hour."

Draco and Caden left the two men and headed towards the common room. The party was in full swing and when Caden arrived, she was quickly the center of attention. Draco keep a constant eye on the little imp, but had neglected to notice the constant sweets handed to the little girl. Caden would simply stick it in her cloak pockets or in her month. About fifteen minutes before he was to bring Caden back, he approached the little girl with some snacks and a sippy cup of juice. "Alright Caden, here is some snacks and juice. Did you have any candy yet?"

"No, you not giwe me any," Caden says slyly. It was true that Draco hadn't given her any, but that didn't mean that others hadn't also.

"Alright, here are the three your daddy and papa said you can have."

"Tank you Dwaco!"

When Draco walked Caden home, he realized something was wrong. 'Oh Merlin, they're going to kill me!' Caden was jumping off the walls, running from one end of the corridor to the other. They finally reached Sev and Siri's room and Caden ran in after the portrait opened. Following more sedately, Draco entered to see Caden running about the room with a sugar-induced craze in her eyes. He spotted Severus and Sirius on the couch, speechless at the sight of their daughter. The blonde teen moved to leave, but was stopped with a firm, "Draco!"

"Hey Uncle Sev, how's it going?"

"Draco, explain why our daughter is currently insane on sugar."

"I don't know. Honestly, I only gave her three pieces of candy. I even asked her if she had any before I gave them to her. She said that I hadn't given her any before that, so I gave…." At that moment realization passed through all three men. "That brat, she lied to me! Well, not lied, out-witted me. Of course I hadn't given her candy before that, but she omitted the fact that others had."

"Don't worry Draco, go back to the party, we will take care of Caden."

Once Draco left, the two men braced themselves for the whirlwind known as Caden. "Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape! Come over here this instant!"

Caden knew she was in trouble by the looks on her papa and daddy's faces. She meekly approached the men, "Yes papa?"

"How much candy did you have today?"

"Dwaco gave me tree," Caden responds while holding out three fingers.

"That is not what I asked?" Severus said sternly.

Caden looks down at her little black shoes, "I not know."

"Was is more than three?" Sirius asks.

"Yes."

"Caden, we are disappointed with you. We thought you were a big-girl and could follow directions. I guess papa and I were wrong."

"I swowwy," Caden cries.

"I know you are sorry now, but that doesn't erase the fact that you lied to Draco or disobeyed us. Now Caden, you are going to be punished. You will be going to bed an hour early for the next week, no dessert for a week since you already had enough sugar for a year, you will apologize to Draco, and you will be getting three spanks."

Caden was in tears by the end of the punishment, and both parents cuddled their daughter. The next morning at breakfast, Caden apologized to Draco and all was forgiven.

--

The end of the month brought Halloween. Draco and Hermione took it upon themselves to teach Caden about the holiday. Caden became very excited about dressing up for the day and the feast that evening. It took her all month to decide on a costume after Hermione explained it to her. She finally decided to be a ballerina. Caden had fallen in love with the Nutcracker story even if it wasn't Christmas time. The little girl had insisted that she needed a ballet practice bar in her room, and the two men enrolled her in ballet for little witches classes in Hogsmeade. Caden thrived in the dance class and Severus and Sirius decided to let her continue for as long as she liked.

Caden awoke the morning of Halloween before the sun had even rose. She crawled out of her bed and headed to her daddy and papa's room. Climbing onto their bed, the little girl begins the task of waking the two sleeping men. She knew that neither men would wake with some help, so she carefully started to tickle her daddy first. Caden giggled at the funny faces her daddy was making and failed to notice that her papa had woken up from it. Sirius was awake too, but was having too much fun playing with his daughter. Suddenly Caden gave a startled yell as she was lifted off the bed and settled between the two of them.

"What are you doing awake monster?"

"I woke up! It's Hall-wow-een!"

"We know that, but the castle is still sleeping," Sirius says with a yawn.

"I want to weaw my coswume."

"You will. Papa and I told you that you could wear it all day, but it is still nighttime, not daytime," Sirius tried to explain to his daughter.

"Why don't you lay down with daddy and I. Before you know it, it will be morning and you can wear your costume," Severus instructs.

"Otay, but I no sweep, I only wait," Caden said stubbornly.

"Alright darling, but you must close your eyes and be quiet."

"Otay, daddy," Caden mumbles while holding back a yawn.

Ten minutes later, all three Black-Snapes were asleep.

Caden woke again, but this time at a suitable hour. Severus had already gotten up and was preparing for the day. Sirius was still sleeping with his arm holding Caden loosely. Caden wiggled out of her daddy's embrace and padded out of their room in search for her papa. She found the man in the living room, sipping on some coffee and reading the newspaper. Severus looked up when he heard footsteps coming to a stop. Caden was standing near the hall rubbing her eyes to rid the influence of sleep.

"You're finally awake. I thought you said you were not going to fall asleep," Severus mentions amusingly.

"I falled asweeped," Caden squealed with disbelieve at herself.

"Yes, but we all slept, you didn't miss any Halloween activities. Now, shall we prepare you for the day?" Severus rose and took Caden's hand.

"YES!"

An hour and a half, the small family entered into the great hall. Caden looked adorable in her sugar plum fairy costume. She had on a white and pink tutu that glittered in the light, small pink tights underneath, a set of fairy wings that were iridescent, and little ballet slippers on her feet. Her hair was curled down her back with a small silver tiara perched on top. She was smiling at the others and couldn't sit still for breakfast. Eventually her parents gave up trying to get her to sit down, and Caden started to show off her costume. Running over to her grandpa first, she smiled at the praise she received for her dance she had practiced. Then she ran to Hermione to repeat the performance, and finally to Draco.

"Look Dwaco! Imma fairwy!"

"I see that. Are you going to wear that all day?"

"Yes, daddy and papa said I could! Wewe your coswume?"

"The students have class first, then we can dress up for the feast."

"Oh. Well, I bettaw go. I stay wif daddy towday. Bye!"

At this, Caden runs back to her parents and settles down for a little bit. The rest of the day went slowly for the little three-year-old. Finally, they reached dinnertime and the feast was about to begin. A knock at the portrait guarding the Black-Snape quarters caused Severus to rise from his seat and answer the door in his vampire outfit, 'I love playing up this rumor.' Outside the portrait, Draco and Hermione waited to enter. Draco was dressed as a Greek god. He had on a toga of white with gold lining, gold sandals, and a crown of gold ivy leaves. Around Draco's waist was a huge gold sword, and on one arm was a shield. Hermione was dressed as a medieval princess. The dress she wore was made of purple velvet with silver trim. It fit her snuggly on top and flared at her waist. Her hair was done up in a plait and she wore a silver crown. Severus noticed that his godson could not keep his thirteen-year-old eyes off of his classmate.

'Well that is interesting,' Severus muses.

Stepping aside to let the teens in, he lifts an eyebrow at Draco. Draco just ignores him and sits down waiting for Sirius and Caden to arrive so they can leave. Caden comes running down the hall a few minutes later, but stops in her tracks at the sight of her brother and sister.

"Dwaco, you and Mia look pwetty!" Caden squeals before rushing at them for hugs.

Draco sputters at the comment. "I do not look pretty. I am a Greek god, I am strong, powerful, and handsome."

"No Dwaco, you look pwetty," Caden argues with her hands on her tutu hips.

"Just agree that you are pretty Draco so we can head down to the feast," Sirius laughs while emerging from the hall in a knight costume.

Draco just groans at his uncles and stalks to the exit. Draco was halfway to the door when he passed Hermione. The girl grabs Draco's arm to stop him. Shyly, Hermione whispers, "I think you look handsome," before she turns her blushing face to the wall.

Draco looks at her in shock before whispering just as quietly, "I think you look beautiful." He had started to like the new Ravenclaw, but was afraid she would not want anything to do with a Malfoy.

Around this time, Caden decided that she had enough waiting and grabs both teens' hands, dragging them to the door. "Come on, I want to go!" The little girl gave them no chance to talk as she dominated their attention throughout the night. Around ten p.m. the two men return to their quarters carrying a sleeping sugar plum fairy.

"Let's get her to bed. She had quite a Halloween."

"Yes, and tons of sugar to attest for it. Thank god for sleeping potions, or she would still be bouncing off the walls."

Sirius just laughed and pulled his husband in for a kiss.

Author Note: Yes, yes I did...I brought a little Draco/Hermione into the mix. Let me know what you think... should I keep it going or let if fizzle to only a friendship? I had a reviewer recommend having Hermione be adopted into the Black-Snape family after something happens to her parents. I kinda laughed at the idea (not in a bad way) and thought, maybe! So I am putting it to you...should Hermione be adopted due to an accident to her parents? Let me know. As always, keep reviewing and thanks for reading!


	16. Haircuts and classes

Hey Everyone, Thank you so much for the reviews and your ideas with the whole Hermione adoption thing. I am still keeping the vote open for at least one more chapter. This chapter was one that I thought would be really cute, the first part was a spear of a moment thing, the second part was one that I planned to write for a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy the story!

--**Hogwarts**--

The beginning of November brought Caden to age four. She was still small for her age, but she made up size with personality. When Draco had teased her about being so tiny, she put a hair-coloring potion in his juice as punishment. Caden suffered a lecture from her papa about behaving and not retaliating against others, and Draco got a warning not to trust anything Caden gave him in the future, along with blue hair.

Once Caden turned four, her parents decided that it was time to cut her hair. During the re-aging process, Caden's hair seemed to grow like a weed. At her current age, her hair was down to her tiny waist. With their decision made, the small family made a trip to Hogsmeade the first weekend of the month. They had invited Hermione and Draco along since they missed the last Hogsmeade weekend because they were babysitting Caden.

--**Hogsmeade**--

"Thanks for inviting us Uncle Sev!"

"That is not a problem, you both had to miss the last weekend, and we wanted to thank you for helping us out with Caden."

Both teens nodded at the acknowledgement and thanks. The last week had gone quickly for them. They both knew that they liked each other, but decided to go slow. They were still young and thought that anything serious could wait. Caden for her part was ecstatic. She took it upon herself to play matchmaker with the two. She would make Draco complement Hermione, or make Hermione praise Draco for something. The teens would go along with the little girl, but slowly they began to feel comfortable around one another with their feelings.

The small group continued down the path towards the town. Sirius had Caden on his back so she wouldn't wander off or get too tired. They decided to go to the salon first, and then visit the rest of the shops. Entering the salon, Caden started to get scared and began squirming on her daddy's back.

"Caden, hold still or I will drop you!" Sirius hisses while trying to maneuver the little girl off his back and onto his hip.

Once on her daddy's hip, Caden hides her face in his neck. "I don't want to get my hair cut," cries Caden.

Severus reaches Sirius' side and asks, "Why not sweetheart?"

"It could cut my head off!" Caden exclaims with her four-year-old logic.

Chuckling at his daughter, Sirius steps in, "No darling, she will only cut your hair. It won't even hurt. And, Papa and Draco and Hermione and I will all be here too."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise, and if you are good, we will stop by the sweet shop later."

"Okay."

Although the two men didn't show it, they were nervous about the haircut. They had come to love Caden's long baby-soft hair. It was a tradition in the wizarding world that the first cut was done by the parents and the lock would be kept in a memory book. Severus and Sirius had started Caden's book when she was born, but was forced to stop it when she was kidnapped. Now that Caden was de-aged, they took the opportunity to complete the book with the things and moments they missed the first time.

Taking the scissors from the stylist, the pair approach Caden on the little broom cutting chair. "Alright sweetheart, Daddy and I are going to cut your hair first, and then the lady is going to continue."

Caden had tears in her eyes, but she bravely nodded her head in understanding before closing her eyes tightly. All five family members held their breath as Caden got her haircut. In the end, all the worry was for nothing. Caden's hair was cut to the middle of her shoulder blades. The stylist had styled her hair in curls and tied a little blue ribbon in her hair.

The rest of the day was spent exploring Hogsmeade and shopping. Caden was able to talk her parents into buying a large bag of candy that lasted her the rest of the month. Draco and Hermione spent sometime without the small family and came back holding hands. Overall, the day was great.

--**Hogwarts**--

Although Caden's birthday was in November, the two men decided to wait until she reached her real age to throw any kind of party. Instead, Severus and Sirius let Caden choose whatever she wanted to do for the day and after dinner have her brother and sister come down for some cake. Caden took a full week deciding what she wanted to do. In the end, Caden wanted to go to classes with her brother and sister. Severus smirked at the request and Sirius laughed while calling Caden a little Ravenclaw.

So on the 17th of November, Caden was found running around her nursery fully of excitement. She had wanted to wake her parents, but they warned her of the consequences if she came into their room without an emergency before seven. The little girl was busy practicing her ballet in her room when Severus stepped in.

"Good morning princess," Severus yawns.

"Morning papa! Is it time for school?"

"Not yet, but lets wake up daddy and then open your presents first. "

Caden didn't need any farther instructions. She ran into her papa and daddy's room and jumped onto the bed. Sirius was startled out of sleep from the jump and woke up with a wild expression. Spotting his husband standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, Sirius turns his eyes on his daughter. "Can I help you with something?"

"Daddy, you need to get up! It's my birthday and I want to open presents!" Caden exclaims.

"Alright, let me get up properly and then you can open your presents," Sirius shoos the little girl out.

When Sirius finally made his way into the living room, Caden started ripping into the presents. Severus and Sirius had bought Caden her own little Hogwarts uniform, a child's cauldron, and some new ballet things. Caden was beside herself with happiness. She quickly ran into her room to change into her uniform. Sirius got up to follow her, knowing she would need some help with dressing.

Five minutes later, Caden exited her room in the little outfit. She was wearing the standard gray pleated skirt, a white button down shirt, a little tie with the colors of Ravenclaw and Slytherin mixed, and a gray sweater. Sirius was carrying her little Hogwarts robe that had the Hogwarts coat of arms instead of a house patch in his arms behind her. The outfit was completed with little knee-high socks, little mary janes, and her hair pulled into a ponytail and tied with a black ribbon.

The trio headed down the breakfast a little bit later. Caden was skipping between her papa and daddy, unable to calm down her excitement for the day. Entering in the great hall, the small family was assaulted with "aahhhs," and "how cutes," from all tables. Caden, noticing that the attention was focused on her, turned and hid behind her papa's robes. She normally soaked up attention from the people she knew and loved, but the mass of students were an unknown, and Caden's shy side popped up.

With Caden shuffling behind her papa, the three made their way to the Slytherin table. Severus had to practically dig his child out of his robes before departing with Sirius to the head table, leaving his daughter with her brother. Caden clambers up on the seat next to Draco and climbs into his lap and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

Smirking at his little sister's actions, Draco greets Caden, "Good morning monster, you're looking studious today."

"I'm going to cwass with you! Remembaw!" Caden says happily, losing some of her shyness.

"Yes, I remember. You will go to History of Magic with me, DADA with your daddy, Mia, and I, and then go to Charms with Mia. After lunch you are going to potions with your papa."

"Imma gonna learn lots!"

"Yes you are monster, but you have to eat first."

"Okay!" Caden settled down further on Draco's lap and started to eat from his plate. The Slytherin girls couldn't keep the 'aahhhs,' quiet at seeing the little girl laying against the teen's chest. Deciding that Caden had ate enough, Draco rises with Caden still in his arms and walks towards his History of Magic class.

History of Magic class was very boring for the little girl. The class was a Slytherin/Gryffindor third year class, and Caden could not ignore the evil stares that Ronald Weasley was sending at her.

"Draco, why he staring at me?"

"Ignore him Caden, he is just a stupid Gryffindor."

"Who are you calling stupid, Malfoy? I'm not the one hanging out with Snape's spawn." Ron sneers.

"Watch it Weasley, you don't know what you are getting into," Draco warns. It was true. Once Caden got bored of listening to Binns, she turned her attention to the red-haired boy.

"Dwaco, watch me," Caden whispers before slipping off her stool and crawling a few desks down. Draco had to suppress a laugh as he saw Caden knotting Ron's laces together and crawling back. Ron turned arrogant eyes to the pair after Caden was lifted back onto the stool and the little girl blew him a silent raspberry. When the bell rang, Caden watched expectantly for the fall. She didn't have to wait long, Ron arrogantly rose from his seat and went to leave, only to fall flat on his face. Caden roared with laughter as she was carried out of the room and towards the DADA classroom.

Entering into the DADA classroom, Caden wiggles out of Draco's arms and runs to her daddy.

"Daddy, I missed you!"

"As did I darling, did you behave in your History of Magic class?"

Adverting her eyes, Caden gives a little "yes."

"Caden, what did you do?" Sirius asked sternly.

"She didn't do anything uncle Siri. She just played a little trick on Weasley, who was stupid enough to fall for it."

"Caden, what did you do to Mr. Weasley?"

"I twied his laces together and he twiped."

Unable to hide the smile on his face, Sirius kisses Caden's forehead and sends her off with Draco to sit down. The pair waited patiently for Hermione to join them. When the little girl saw her sister, she started to wave excitedly.

"Hi Mia! Do you like my uni-form?"

"Hi sweetie, I love your uniform. Did your daddy and papa get it for you?"

"Yes, so I can go to cwasses today."

"I see that. Are you ready for your daddy's class?"

"Yes, uncle Moony and daddy teach it today. They said they had a supwise for me," Caden announces eagerly.

With that, the two men approach the front of the classroom, and begins the period. Remus and Sirius ended up dueling each other for the class and then decided to play a quiz game with the winners getting a prize. The students were separated in pairs using the seating arrangement; therefore, Hermione and Draco ended up as a team. Caden happily tried to help the pair win, and actually answered a question correctly, much to the surprise of the teens.

"Well, she has been raised by both the DADA professor and the potions professor."

In the end, the pair won the game, and Sirius gave all three pieces of Honeyduke chocolates.

"Don't tell your papa that I gave you that," Sirius warns his daughter.

"Okay, pwofessa!" Caden chirps.

Sirius just shakes his head at his daughter's antics and dismisses the class.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, Hermione and Caden went to Charms, and then headed to the great hall for lunch. Caden walked into the hall holding Hermione's hand, but let go and ran to the head table when she saw her papa.

"PAPA!" Caden yells while running to the table and climbing into the potions master's lap. "Hello papa!"

"Hello princess. How has your morning gone?"

"Good! I lwearned lots!"

"That is always important. Do you want to eat with me or sit somewhere else?"

"I wanna eat wif you." Caden then settle herself against his chest and Severus produces a little plate with her favorite lunchtime food.

After lunch, Severus and Caden head towards the dungeons. Severus had second year Gryffindor/Slytherin that period. Instead of sending Caden into his office for a nap, Severus sets up her child cauldron in the front of the classroom and sets his daughter up to make a potion. The little cauldron set was created that the child only had to put pre-cut and pre-measured ingredients in the cauldron, following an order and stirring a certain amount of time between each ingredient, and the cauldron would create a surprise at the end if done correctly. Severus quietly instructs his daughter to wait until the others are making their potions before beginning. Caden just nods her head and climbs into her papa's leather chair behind his desk waiting for the class to begin. Soon, the second-years begin to enter the classroom, and the period starts.

Caden had been working on her cauldron with concentration a seventh year did not process. After she stirred the last ingredient, the potion turned a pink color and smelled like candy floss. Jumping from her seat, Caden went up the rows in search for her papa. Not able to spot her papa, she headed back towards her cauldron to wait for the potions master to come back around the classroom. However, Caden did not get as far as to her seat. In the middle of the row, Ginny Weasley bumped into the little girl causing Caden to fall.

"Watch where you are going you little brat," Ginny sneers before heading towards the potions supplies closet.

Caden stuck her tongue at the red haired girl and got up. She was about to continue her trek back to her cauldron, but she stopped with a mischievous look in her eye. Grabbing a little orange petal that was laying on Ginny's desk, she throws it into the Gryffindor's cauldron and runs back to her seat.

Thirty seconds later, Ginny's cauldron started to hiss and produce black smoke. Severus ran over to Caden quickly while yelling at the class to get down. The potions professor casts a shield around the little girl and looks over the damage. All the students were okay, having gotten under the desks in time. Ginny Weasley was the only student to get the potion all over her robes, but she wasn't injured.

Stalking up to the Gryffindor, Severus sneers, "What did you do? Too good for follow the instructions? Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for three days with Filch."

"B…But it wasn't me! It was your little brat who did it!" Ginny shrieks.

"Rubbish, she has been at her cauldron the whole time. Ten more points for trying to blame a little girl. Now get out! All of you, class dismiss!"

Disappearing all the mess, Severus walks over to his daughter. Going down to his knees so he would be at the little girl's level, Severus asks, "Caden, did you put something into Miss Weasley's potion?"

"Yes papa, but she pushed me down on the ground and called me a brat," Caden responds.

"Caden, regardless of what she may have done, you know not to throw something into a cauldron if it is not suppose to be in there."

"I sowwy, I not do it agwin. She was a mean tow me. I no wike hew," Caden starts to cry.

Severus realizes how tired Caden was by her speech and picks the little girl up. Taking the cauldron from the desk, the man dips a vial into the potion, stops it, and gives it to the sleepy little girl. Caden raises her head from her papa's shoulder and asks what the potion is.

"This is edible bubbles. You can eat the bubbles when blown and they will taste like candy floss, don't tell your daddy you have that."

Caden face lights up at the potion and sticks it in her cloak pocket as she promises not to tell.

"Now princess, it is time for your nap."

"No nap papa!" Caden tiredly argues.

"Yes little princess. If you don't sleep now, you will be too tired when Draco and Mia come tonight."

"No I won't," the little girl tries to protest, but she is already falling asleep on her papa's shoulder.

"Alright princess," Severus coos while walking to their quarters.

After dinner, Draco and Hermione head towards the Black-Snape quarters. Both were excited about their presents that they were giving Caden. Draco had gotten her a little necklace with a diamond star at the end. Hermione had gotten Caden a little music box that when opened had a little ballerina spinning to a sweet tune.

A happy Caden and hugs greeted the two. After the teens gave Caden their gifts, the little girl talked them into playing in the nursery for a little while. About half an hour later, the kids were summoned to the kitchen and they sang the birthday song to Caden.

The five members of the small family all ate their fill of cake and soon headed to bed. As Sirius and Severus prepared their daughter for the night, the little girl could not stop talking about her day.

"And then, Won fell, and then, Dwaco, Mia, and me won choc'ate from daddy, and then Ninny's posions blew up, and then I get candy bubbles from papa, and then…"

"Wow monster, it seems like you had a busy day. I think it is time to sleep now. I know you will have sweet dreams with all the sugar you ate today," Sirius gently interrupts while looking over at his husband with an eyebrow raised at what Caden admits.

"Okay, goo' night daddy, goo' night papa!" Caden chirps while kissing both men.

"Good night monster."

"Good night princess."

Walking out of their daughter's room, both men turn to their husband and say the same thing. "You gave her candy and told her to not tell me?!"

Author Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next Chapter will be Christmas. Again, I'm keeping the vote open about the adoption plot. One of you fabulous reviewers mention Hermione being adopted because of an ultimatum her parents give her...I really liked that idea...keep them coming! Thanks again for reading my fic, and REVIEW!!


	17. Christmas surprises

Hey everyone...Thanks for all the reviews...I hit 50 (which I never thought would happen!) This chapter has become one of my favorites, I hope you think so too! Enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

The first day of December brought the Black-Snape family to the infirmary. Although Caden loved her Aunt Poppy, she quickly discovered that a trip to the infirmary came with a shot. This time, Caden was awake and not taking the shot without a fight.

"NO!! I'm not going!" Caden yells at her parents.

"Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape, you are going to go to the infirmary or you will not be allowed to play outside after lunch," Severus threatens.

"But I don't wanna shot!" Caden cries out.

"Caden, it is not any different then the last few times. After you get the shot, you can play in the snow with Draco and Mia," Sirius reiterates.

"Fine, but I still don't want it," Caden pouts.

"I know sweetheart, but it will be done with quickly."

The three make their way to the infirmary with Caden staying firmly in her daddy's arms. After Poppy gave Caden the aging potion, she fell asleep. Poppy turns to the two men.

"Okay, Caden is now five. She is still small for her age, but that is more because she is a mpeg baby. She could stand gaining a little more weight, but her muscle mass is very good. If she decides to continue ballet, pay attention to her knees and any pain she may have. She can go outside to play after she wakes," Poppy ends.

"Thank you Poppy."

The two men make their way back to their quarters since it is a Saturday. Caden slept for two hours after the shot and woke up in time for lunch. The little girl walked into the kitchen and climbed up into her normal chair that had a booster seat on it.

"Have a good nap princess?" Severus asks.

Caden simply nods her head while producing a huge yawn. She grabs a small triangle sandwich and starts to eat her lunch. The kitchen was quiet and calm. The men discovered that the little girl handled her surroundings better if she woke up in a calm and quiet atmosphere. After a little while, Caden became more awake.

"When is Draco and Mia coming?" the little girl whispers.

"They should be here in about an hour. They wanted to finish some homework and make sure you were awake enough before going outside," Severus explains.

Caden indicates her agreement and then asks to be excused.

The five-year-old was busy playing in her nursery when the two teens arrived. They walked in to see Caden playing ballerina and pretending she was Clara in the Nutcracker. Draco was the first to enter the room, followed closely by Hermione. When the two teens spotted the little girl, both smiled.

"Hey monster, what are you doing?" Draco smirks.

"Hi Draco, I was practicing my ballet, I was pretending to be Clara."

"Who's Clara?"

"She is the little girl in the Nutcracker ballet," Hermione answers from the doorway.

"Mia, I didn't see you!" Caden exclaims while rushing to hug her sister.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to go outside?"

"Yep!"

"Alright Caden, before we leave, you need to get in your snowsuit and snow gear," Draco instructs in his 'big brother' tone.

"Okay, get out Draco. Mia can help me!" Caden states with her hands on her hips.

Draco just mock glares at his little sister's instructions before exiting the nursery. Hermione enters completely into the room and shuts the door.

"Lets get you dressed properly for the snow," Hermione says with a half smile.

Caden could tell something was wrong with her sister. She noticed that Hermione seemed really uptight and depressed the last couple of weeks. She could tell that there was something bothering her and decided to see what was wrong.

"Mia, why are you sad?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm not sad, I just have a lot on my mind," Hermione explains while hugging the little girl to her.

"No, I know you are sad. You should go to daddy and papa, they always make me feel better when I feel sad or scared," Caden offers.

"I'll think about that. Right now though, lets go get Draco and play in the snow," Hermione suggests.

The afternoon was spent playing the snow. Draco showed Caden how to make a snowball, which eventually resulted in a snowball fight amongst the three. Hermione taught the little girl how to make snow angels. They ended their afternoon in the snow building a snowman. Hermione charmed the snowman to shout out greetings to passing students and Draco enchanted the snowman to chase Ron and Ginny when they were within twenty feet.

All three enjoyed the day of fun. Draco and Hermione had two more weeks of classes before the end of term and rarely had extra time to play with Caden between tests, essays, and preparations for the holidays.

--**London**--

Severus and Sirius decided to give Caden one of her Christmas gifts early. They both knew that the little girl loved ballet, so they acquired tickets to The Royal Ballet's version of the Nutcracker. They wanted to surprise the little girl, so the afternoon that the students left for home, the trio set out to London. They spent most of the afternoon going shopping in Diagon Alley. Caden still needed to purchase gifts for her brother, sister, and parents. Severus and Sirius worked it out that one would going shopping with Caden while the other would shop for the little girl and each other. Caden was currently shopping for Hermione with Severus.

"Papa, Mia was sad before she left. Did she talk to you?" Caden asks while browsing through the store.

"No princess, but I noticed she was upset about something. Your daddy and I will talk to her when she gets back"

"Okay, I told her to talk to you guys. I told her that you will make her feel better."

Severus stays silent in contemplation while Caden continues her search. Caden ends up getting Hermione a old leather diary, some quills with color ink, and a small charm necklace. Severus was surprised with the last choice because the charm that the little girl choose was a sibling charm. Sibling charms were specific about its owners. The magic in the charms would make it that it could only be purchased if the charm was really for a sibling either through blood or adoption. Hermione was neither and that was what confused the man.

After purchasing the gifts for Hermione, the pair met up with Sirius to exchange partners. Severus went on to continue their Christmas shopping for Caden and to get his husband a gift. Sirius and Caden headed to the quidditch supply store for a gift for Draco. The little girl did not have such a difficult time with finding a present for her brother. She wanted to get him some seeker gloves with his initials on it, and a broom storage bag again with his initials. Once Caden had finished with Draco, she dragged her daddy around the shops to find a present for her papa. She didn't want to get him potions supplies. They ended up in a small shop near the end of the Alley. Caden found a chess set that was made of onyx and emerald stones. The board was a mix of dark and light wood. The owner had just completed making the set and offered to imprint the Black-Snape insignia underneath the board as an identification if it was lost or stolen. Caden was excited about her find, and insisted on buying it for her papa.

Once they all met up again, the two men decided to take Caden to Harrods to see the Christmas displays, as well as, buy a dress for that night. Exiting the taxi, the little girl stood staring at the store with a gob-smacked look on her face. Sirius chuckled at the expression on her face while Severus just rose an amused eyebrow. The pair then shuffled the girl into the store and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and exploring. The last stop in the store was the little girl's section. Caden knew that they were here to buy her some clothes, and she wasn't too excited about that activity.

"Daddy, papa, I already have clothes. I don't want to go clothes shopping!" Caden whines.

"Princess, you are only getting one dress today. You need it for tonight," Severus explains.

"Why do I need a dress for tonight?" Caden asks curiously.

"Ah, that is for us to know and you to find out," Sirius sings mischievously.

It didn't take long to find a dress for the little girl. The two men stood outside of the dressing room waiting for Caden to come out in the dress they picked out. Caden, however, was not a fan of the dress they had chosen. It was a black velvet short puff-sleeve dress with a white ribbon across the front tying in the back. She had little white tights and black dress shoes on also. Her hair was in curls with a red ribbon tying it partly up. Caden came out of the dressing room with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Caden, what's the matter? Why don't you like it?" Sirius asks.

"I look like a porcelain doll and it ITCHES!"

At that comment, the little girls starts scratching all over and even goes as far as dropping to the ground and wiggling.

"Your drama," Severus mutters to Sirius before turning to his daughter, "Alright Caden, go back and get your other clothes so we can shrink them."

Caden turns away from her parents and walks to the dressing room to get her other clothes. When Caden turns, the men had to hold their laughter at the sight. Caden had tucked in the back of the dress into her tights without knowing.

"Yeah, but your fashion sense," Sirius snickers.

After paying for the outfit, Severus and Sirius both change into appropriate theatre attire, and the three head to a restaurant for dinner. At dinner, the men decide to inform their daughter about the next activity.

"Darling, we decided to give you one Christmas gift early," Sirius informs.

"Really, what is it?"

Severus pulls out the tickets and hands them to the little girl. "They are tickets to see the Nutcracker danced by the Royal Ballet," Severus states.

Caden was out of her seat and hugging the two men. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome, now sit down and finish your dinner so we can leave."

After dinner, the trio head to the ballet. They had premium seats and Caden watched in awe. They knew that this would not be just a phase and was happy that Caden found something non-magical to participate in. This activity would balance the magic that Caden would be around and help her appreciate the muggle world. When the performance was over, the three headed home to Hogwarts.

--**Hogwarts**--

The next week and a half went quickly for the little family. Hogwarts was became even more magical with all the Christmas trees up and holiday decoration throughout the castle. Caden was busy helping decorating the castle with her aunts, uncles, and grandpa. She also demanded that the Black-Snape family decorate their quarters and on Christmas Eve required her parents to read The Night Before Christmas. Hermione had bought it for her on the last Hogsmeade visit. After the men put Caden to bed, they got busy setting out presents and filling her stocking. Severus gave Caden a light sleeping potion in her hot chocolate so she wouldn't wake up before six a.m.

Severus and Sirius than headed to bed for a couple hours. Caden awoke at seven the next morning and quickly ran to her parents' room to wake them up.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Caden yells while throwing open the bedroom door.

Both men jumped out of bed and turned their glares at Caden.

"Thank you Caden, I forgot what today was," Severus grumbles sarcastically.

"Go wait for us in the living room, monster. Remember that you are not allowed to touch any of the gifts until we are there," Sirius says before yawning.

Caden ran towards the living room but stops in her tracks at the sight before her. The living room was decorated in even more decorations, presents were spilling out from under the tree, and a stocking with her name stitched into it hung from the fireplace. Caden spun on her heel when she heard her parents laugh behind her. Running to them, she threw her arms around them.

The trio settled into the couch and began opening gifts. Severus and Sirius went a little over-board with the gift, but they reasoned that they missed eleven years of Christmas' with their daughter. In the end, Caden ended with a dress-up set, an extension to her child's cauldron, a training wand, some new clothes, a couple of ballet outfits, some toys and books, and some other books and objects that Caden would enjoy as she grew up again.

The three sat in the living room cuddling together for about an hour before Albus' knocked on the door. Severus answered and saw that Remus was with the old headmaster and was looking grim.

"Sorry to intrude on you three on Christmas, but I really need Sirius and you to accompany me to my office."

"That's fine Albus, I'm guessing Remus is here to watch after Caden?"

"Actually I was on my way here to give you guys my gifts, and see if Caden wanted to go outside with me when I ran into the headmaster?" Remus says.

"That would be excellent, my boy!" Albus includes.

"It's settled then, please come in while we get ready," Severus states.

When Caden sees who is at the door, she jumps off the couch and runs to greet the two visitors. "Uncle Moony, Grandpa, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

"Happy Christmas, my child," Albus smiles.

"Happy Christmas, bean!" Remus greets with his nickname for his goddaughter. "Did you want to go outside with me while your daddy and papa talk to your grandpa? I haven't seen your snowman yet."

"Okay, let me change!" Caden exclaims while running to her room to do just that.

The group departs to their own destinations fifteen minutes later. While Caden and Remus spend time outside; Severus, Sirius, and Albus head to the headmaster's office.

"Okay Albus, what was so important that it needed to be addressed on Christmas?"

Albus looks at the men sullenly and says two words, "Miss Granger."

"What's wrong with Hermione, Albus?" Sirius asks.

"She has been kick-out of her home. Her parents gave her an ultimatum before leaving this fall. When she returned for the holidays, she was either to remain home or pack her things and leave. They thought that she would grow out of this 'magic' phase. I just found out at the beginning of the holiday break. She wanted me to try to talk to her parents. I was able to keep them from making her leave right away when she told them that she couldn't walk away from magic as long as she didn't use or have anything magical around. I took her wand and wizarding things when I left. She contacted me this morning through an owl telling me that she was kicked out indefinitely. Apparently, her parents had a fit when her Christmas gifts from her friends arrived by owls this morning," Albus explains with sorrow.

"Where is she now?" Severus whispers. He had grown fond of the girl this year and he couldn't help wanting to protect and consol her like he would with Caden.

"Currently she is in Ravenclaw Tower. I brought her back here this morning."

"What do we need to do?" Sirius asks while looking for confirmation in his husband's eyes.

Albus knew what they were implying and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Go to her, help her, hold her, let her know she is wanted and loved. The password is Nietzsche."

Both nodded and left to find the young teen. After they gave the statue the password, they entered the Ravenclaw common room and spotted Hermione on the couch, holding her knees to her chest and staring at the fire.

"Hermione," Sirius whispers to get the girl's attention.

Hermione turns her tear-streaked face to the whisper and see's Severus and Sirius standing there. Without thought, she rises from the couch, runs to the two men, and throws her arms around them both. These two men have become her 'fathers' the last four months. They made her feel wanted and protected. In their arms, Hermione lets go of all her emotions and starts to sob. Both men stand there holding the teen just as tightly as she was holding them. After a few minutes, Severus decides that they should move this to somewhere they all felt comfortable. Lifting Hermione under her armpits, Severus settles her on his hip and Hermione buries her head in his shoulder still crying. When the three reach their quarters, Severus places Hermione between himself and Sirius on the couch.

"Hermione, Albus told us what happened. We just want to know if anything else happened?"

Sniffing, Hermione answers, "No. They just basically told me never to return and that I was no longer their daughter." The teen starts to sob again at the thought of her parents dis-owning her.

"I don't know how any parent could claim that of their child. It makes me sick thinking they put you through this," Severus says with a sneer.

"I always tried to do what they wanted, tried to be perfect. I realized I could never be what they wanted because they wanted me to be something I couldn't."

"Sweetheart, they were wrong. You are prefect just the way you are. Severus and I have come to see that," Sirius says.

"I know, that is one reason I decided to return to Hogwarts after Christmas, and one reason I transferred to Ravenclaw. I just wish I had a family that would love me for me," Hermione ends with a sob.

"Hermione, although I have been terrible to you for your first two years, and Sirius hasn't known you for long, we both would like you to consider letting us adopt you," Severus proposes.

"Thank you Professor Snape, but I know you are only saying that because you feel bad for me."

"No Hermione, we both have come to love you. Caden views you as a sister, and along with Draco, we view you as our child," Sirius replies.

Hearing the words from both Severus and Sirius, Hermione cries harder. The two men wrap their arms around the distraught teen and begin to calm her down. After about twenty minutes, Hermione calms down with only an occasional hiccup. The young teen was about to drop off in the land of slumber when she gives her answer, "I would like that dad." With a final hiccup, Hermione falls asleep in Severus' arms.

"Sleep well my daughter, we will take care of you and Caden. You will be happy and safe with us," Severus whispers to his new child and kisses her forehead.

Author Notes: So there you have it. As you can see, the vote ended with Hermione getting adopted. I decided to not make her parents die. I decided also on having it happen on Christmas because I thought the idea of owls being the final straw easier then her spending and celebrating Christmas at home and then her parents dumping her. She knew about the ultimatum before she went home...it would have made an uncomfortable holiday. Plus she got a family for Christmas. I was thinking about ending it with a cliffy, but I didn't want to do that to my amazing readers.

Oh and the idea for Severus' gift came from my grandpa. He made a chess board for my cousin and I when we graduated from high school a while ago. Instead of a stamp or something on the back, he put a penny underneath the felt on the bottom, so if something happened or it got lost, we could reclaim it with that secret. However, we didn't get the chess pieces I wrote about.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't kill me if you hate the whole Hermione idea. The story won't focus too much on her, but the next chapter will focus on that and Draco returning. REVIEW!


	18. Runaway

Hey everyone, here is Chapter 18...can't believe it. This was kind of hard to finish because I couldn't decide how much was too much. Thanks so much for the fantastic reviews...and to all my amazing readers! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

--**Hogwarts**--

Hermione was still asleep on the couch when Caden and Remus showed up. The little girl immediately noticed her sister and turned confused eyes to her parents.

"Why is Mia here? Didn't she go home?"

"Princess, Mia is going to stay here for now one," Severus explains.

"Why?"

Both men exchange looks and then turn to Remus.

"Moony, do you mind staying here with Mia while we talk to Caden?" Sirius asks.

"That is no problem, if she wakes I will let her know you will be back soon."

"Sweetheart, lets go to our bedroom," Sirius suggests while holding out his hand. Caden grabs on and the three head to the master bedroom. After they settle down on the bed, the men address the little girl.

"Princess, do you remember when Mia left and you thought she looked sad?"

"Yes, I told her to talk to you," Caden chirps.

"We know you did. When Mia went home for Christmas, she had to make a hard decision before she was to return," Severus began.

"What kind of decision?" Caden asks innocently.

"Caden, Mia's parents are muggle, and they do not understand the wizarding world. Her parents made her decide between them and the wizarding world," Sirius continued. They decided to tell Caden the truth, but simplify it so she would understand the basics.

The little girl had tears in her eyes. She worked out what her papa and daddy were saying. "What's going to happen to Mia?"

"Well, we knew that you love her like a sister, and we love her too. So, we decided to adopt her," Severus says quickly.

The shock of what her papa said was clear on Caden's face. Ten seconds later, the shock turned into a giant grin and she threw herself in their arms. "This is great, now I have a real sister! It's the best Christmas present EVER!"

Both men were relieved that the little girl took it so well.

--

The rest of the winter holiday went by quickly for the Black-Snape family. By the time the students returned, Hermione was officially adopted. She was now Mia Olivia Black-Snape. Remus was named her godfather and Minerva McGonagall was her godmother. The Black-Snape quarters were also expanded and Mia now had her own room. She decided to have the room decorated in different shades of purple with white furniture. The two men were happy that she was adapting so well to the change.

During that time, Caden was also aged to six years. She was still short, but the two men knew she would be. The biggest change was the little girl's demand for independence. She always wanted to do things herself, and didn't take kindly to being forced into anything. She wanted to dress herself, she didn't want to sit in a booster seat, wanted to go around the castle without anyone with her, and wanted to play alone. Severus and Sirius were worried about Caden's attitude and actions, but put it aside at the moment to focus on Mia.

Caden would demand independence, but would also act up to get attention. She was punished continually for misbehavior, attitude, and temper tantrums throughout the winter break. The two men would sit down with her to talk to her about it, but she would end up crying and eventually fall asleep.

One day, Severus was entering Caden's bedroom to find the little girl brewing in her child's cauldron without someone watching her. He was upset that the little girl would disregard a rule placed there for her safety and angry that she deliberately disobeyed her parents.

"Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape, what do you think you are doing?" Severus asks sternly.

"Playing," Caden retorts.

"I see that, young lady. What are you playing with?"

Caden decided to push the limits and replies sarcastically, "I'm making a potion, you should know that, you ARE the potion master!"

Severus was flabbergasted at Caden's answer. She had never acted this way. "Miss Black-Snape, I suggest you rethink that answer and give me a respectful answer."

"Of course SIR, I'm not playing with a potion, I am playing with my cauldron. I'm sorry, I was wrong."

Severus saw red. Never had he wanted to spank his daughter more than right now. Walking up to the little girl, he disappears the contents of the cauldron and lifts Caden off the ground. Throwing her over his shoulder, he lands one sharp smack on her upturned bottom and stalks out of the bedroom into the living room. Depositing her on the couch, he walks out of the room to find Sirius. The two men return shortly after and zone in on their daughter.

"Caden Black-Snape, what is the matter with you? Talking back? Being naughty?"

"I don't know," Caden stubbornly replies.

"Oh, I think you do know," Severus says with a deadly glare.

"I guess I am just tired, with everything going on during Christmas," Caden half-heartedly offers.

"That's not it, well, not all of it. You don't see Mia acting this way, and she has it worse," Sirius supplies.

"I, I…" Caden stutters, she could not handle being compared to Mia at the moment.

"Your daddy is right. You have been behaving poorly and there is not excuse for it. Therefore, you are grounded for two weeks, you will go to bed an hour early, you will be in time out for the rest of the day, and will be spanked. I recommend that you work on your attitude while you are in time out today. If you continue to act this way, you will have more privileges taken away."

Severus approaches his daughter, and prepares to deliver the swats. As before, Caden ended the spankings in tears, but this time refused the cuddles. Instead, Caden stalked over to the time-out chair and ignored her parents. Both men left the room a little hurt and confused by Caden's actions. Meanwhile, Caden was reviewing the entire afternoon in her head. She knew she was being naughty, but she was just trying to get her parent's attention. The adults were spending all possible time with Mia, and Caden was feeling a bit abandoned.

'They like Mia more. Even daddy said that Mia was better. They don't love me anymore. I have to leave,' Caden works out with tears still coming out her eyes. Making her mind up, Caden tiptoes into her room to pack. She grabs her little ballet bag and starts to gather her belongings. She packs two outfits, her tooth brush, some ballet slippers, her music box, and Ell, her favorite stuff turtle who was dubbed 'b'oody 'ell' when she was two. Zipping up the bad, Caden throws it over her shoulder, sneaks out her room, and runs out of the Black-Snape quarters.

Even though Caden was running away, she knew not to leave the castle. She decided to first head to library, which was her favorite place in the castle. Heading towards her destination as quickly as she could, Caden didn't see her uncle Moony walking into her.

"Woe bean, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the library," Caden answers.

"By yourself? You know that you are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself," Remus says matter-of-factly.

"I don't care, I'm running away," the little girl states stubbornly.

"You're running away?" Remus repeats half stunned and half amused.

"Yes, I'm running away, and don't you dare tell papa or daddy!" Caden yells while running towards the library.

"Well, I better go tell Sev and Siri," Remus whispers to himself.

While Remus was heading towards the dungeons, Caden noticed her error. She knew that her uncle would tell her parents and already knew where she would be. Deciding to put her cleverness into action, the little girl changes her intended route and heads to her second favorite place in the castle, her grandpa's office. When she reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance, she tickles the right paw to be allowed in. Knocking on the door, Caden waits for her grandpa to answer.

Albus answered his office door and was surprised to see his 'grandchild' standing there. "Little one, what are you doing here without someone?"

"I ran away," Caden states.

"Why is that?" the old wizard asks while guiding the little girl to the couch and sitting down beside her.

Tears were leaking out of her eyes and she sobs, "Cause they don't love me anymore!"

"What? Of course they love you. Your daddy and papa love you more than anything else," the headmaster tries to reason.

"No, they have Mia now, they don't need me," sobbed the six-year-old.

"They will always need you. They love you and Mia the same. Mia just needs their attention right now, but that doesn't mean they don't love you."

"I was bad. They will never want me again," Caden argues.

"They always wanted you and will always want you. Maybe we should call your parents up here and they can tell you themselves," Albus suggests.

"No! Please, I don't want to see them," Caden cries.

"Alright little one, we will wait. Why don't you lay down and rest for a while?"

"Okay, but don't tell them I am here," the little girl instructs while falling asleep.

Once the headmaster notices that Caden was asleep, he lifts her up in his arms and carries her into his room. He lays her down on his bed, kisses her forehead, and heads to his fireplace to notify Severus and Sirius of Caden's whereabouts. Albus throws in some floo powder and shouts his destination. When he steps out of the fireplace into the Black-Snape quarters, he is met with a nervous Sirius, a worried Remus, and an unreadable Severus.

"Ah, just the three I want to see."

"Hello Albus, Remus was just about to explain where our daughter is," Sirius greets.

"Oh, and where is she?"

"As I was telling Severus and Sirius, Caden told me that she was running away to the library. She was quite adamant about it."

"Well, I know for a fact that she never made it to the library," Albus states casually.

"WHAT! Where is she? If something happens to her, I'll kill the girl!" Severus yells.

"Calm down Severus, she is at the moment asleep on my bed. She came to my office a little while ago quite distressed. Apparently, she believes that you both do not love her anymore due to the fact that you have Mia now."

"That is ridiculous, we love them both the same," Severus sneers.

"I know that, but she is a child and doesn't understand it. She sees all the attention and affection going to Mia. She loves Mia, and you, but she can't separate what is needed and what she feels," Albus explains.

"What do we do?" Sirius asks sadly. He can't believe that his monster thought they didn't love her. She seemed fine with Mia being adopted. Even though she had acted out this week, he thought it was a phase. He didn't know that she was acting out because of something else.

"Right now, let her sleep. Come up to my office, all of you, for dinner and we will talk to her then," the headmaster instructs.

"Alright," Sirius sighs, "but I don't like this."

Severus simply stalks out of the room and heads towards his lab. Sirius watches him go and knows how much pain his husband was going through. Bidding the other two farewell, the man follows him mate and waits until dinner.

At six in the evening, the small group headed to the headmaster's office. Everyone was quiet, all with different thoughts and some guilt. When they entered the office, everyone saw Albus sitting on the couch with Caden snuggled up on his side. Caden had her head buried in his chest, and the old man was running his hand through her hair.

"Ah, please come in and have a seat," Albus greets while producing chairs for everyone. "Now, down to business. I think that Caden needs to explain why she ran away," Dumbledore says while giving a significant look at the head against his chest.

Caden glances up at the headmaster with a 'do I have to' look. The old man simply gives her a look that says 'I think you need to.' Caden takes a deep breath and turns to her family. What she saw made her want to hide again. Her parents were looking at her with sadness and guilt. Mia wasn't much differently expect that she was staring at her hands. Remus looked at her with confusion and interest.

"I ran away because I didn't think you loved me anymore," Caden whispers almost in tears.

"How could you ever believe that?" Sirius asks astonished.

Caden starts to cry while explaining to her family. "You…you were always spending ti…time with Mi…Mi…Mia. You own…only spent time wif…with me when I was in troub….trouble." Turning her eyes solely on Sirius, she continues, "You sa..said that Mia was bet…better!" With it said, Caden begins sobbing.

The two fathers were out of their seats and at Caden's side in a blink of an eye. Caden forgot all her hurt feeling and threw herself into their arms. The three stayed there crying for a few minutes. Severus and Sirius provided continuous reassurance and endearments while the little girl cried. Eventually the three settled down and Sirius decided to address Caden.

"Sweetheart, your papa and I will always love you. When I said that Mia was better, I was referring to her behavior at the moment. You were acting horrid and being very disrespectful."

"I know I was wrong, but I couldn't help thinking that you loved Mia more."

At this time, Mia interrupts the conversation with a tearful "sorry." The three other Black-Snapes turn to the newest member.

"Whatever for, little bird?" Sirius asks.

"I made Caden think that I took you guys away and didn't love her. I shouldn't have imposed on your family. I will just go live in an orphanage during the summers. You don't have to keep the adoption," Mia ends with a stifled sob.

Caden jumps out of her parents' arm and runs to Mia. "Mia, no! I love you. I'm sorry that I made you think that. I want you as my sister for real. So do daddy and papa! Please, I don't want to go!"

"Caden is right, we want you with us. We love you," Severus replies. The two girls run to their parents and envelop them all in a hug.

With everything said and done, the group of six sit down to dinner. The small family didn't leave the headmaster's office until late. Caden had fallen asleep on the couch and Severus lifted her into his arms when it was time to leave. The jostling woke the little girl up and she buries deeper into her papa.

"Papa, am I still in trouble?"

"Princess, of course you are," Severus says amused.

"Are you or daddy going to spank me?" Caden asks a little fearfully.

"No, but the other punishments have been increased a week."

"Okay, as long as you still love me," Caden yawns and then falls back asleep.

Severus kisses the top of her head and whispers, "I will always love you."

--

Three days later, the students returned to the castle. Draco was informed of what happened, and he and Mia grew even closer. Severus and Sirius got a small taste of what it was like raising a teenager. They knew Caden would be worse than Mia when it came to dating. Mia was quiet and shy about her feelings. She wasn't very outgoing, but preferred to take things slow. Caden, even at six, was outgoing and hit you like a hurricane.

Classes started and Caden was found almost exclusively in the potions classroom with Severus. Ever since Caden 'ran away,' the two parents made it a priority to spend individual time with both daughters, as well as, family time all together.

Author Notes: Well...there it is. I decided that it needed to happen to remind everyone, including the other characters, that Caden is still just a little girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have come to the point that I'm not sure what Caden should do in the next couple chapters. Please review and give me some ideas on what you want to read. I have a couple small things, but nothing that is concrete. The more ideas I get, the faster I will update!


	19. Dates and deceits

Hey everyone, so as some could guess, I took a little weekend on writing. I was having a little difficulty trying to decide on this chapter. I have next chapter already planned, so it should be up in a day or so. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I really should give individual shout outs, but I haven't. Just know that I really appreciate all the reviews and the time everyone takes to read this. Hope you enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

Caden reached the end of her punishment at the beginning of February. The three weeks of grounding was tough on the little troublemaker. She was dying to do some exploring, dancing, and mischief. However, the punishment also allowed Caden to spend time with her family and read new books. Also at the beginning of February, Caden was aged to seven. Severus and Siri still made her roam the castle with someone and attend classes with them, but she was able to explore more of the castle and play.

A few days after Caden was aged to seven, she was sitting in her papa's fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class. She was busy preparing a potion on her child's cauldron up front and didn't notice the potions master head into his office for something. Suddenly, two redheads interrupted her concentration.

"I would duck if I was you," Fred whispers into her ear.

Caden looks up and quickly spots the Weasley's cauldron shooting up multi-colored stars throughout the room. When a star hit something, the object would start to change colors rapidly. The other students were diving under desks, but some were not fortunate to avoid the potion.

Five minutes later, Caden emerges from her hiding spots and looks at the twins. "What was that?"

"That was our newly-invented," George starts.

"Obviously very effect," Fred continues.

"Color-Changing Novas!" the two exclaim simultaneously.

"Riiiiiight! You guys invented that stuff?" Caden asks.

"Yep!"

"Cool, I wish papa would let me do that. I'm Caden by the way," she says while sticking out her hand.

"Forge!"

"Gred!"

"So….what else do you have?" Caden asks mischievously.

"Caden, we think this is a start of a beautiful relationship," Fred smiles.

At that moment, Severus re-enters his classroom and sees the mess. Walking over to the three others, Severus loses his footing and slips on some of the potion and lands in the liquid. Standing, the three start busting up in laughter at the sight of a multi-colored Severus. The potions master turned to the culprits and gave them a week of detention before stalking to his quarters.

--

The next week at Hogwarts was not safe for anyone. No one was safe from the pranks that popped up around the castle. All the professors suspected the Weasley twins, but there was no way they could do it all on their own. Many were desperate to find their accomplice. Unknown to everyone, their accomplice was none other than Caden Black-Snape. The twins thought she was perfect. She was a cute little girl who seemed very obedient and quiet. She could get away with murder, at least with everyone but her parents. They would simply give the potion or prank article to the little girl, and she would get it distributed by the elves. By the end of the first week, the students had grown five-foot long beards, the professors had spoke in riddles for a day, the ghosts were dyed pink (still didn't know how they did that), and Ms. Norris was shaved.

--

Soon, Valentines Day came to the castle. Mia had told Caden all about the day and what it meant. Caden was very excited about it. She wanted to make a card for all the important people in her life. The little girl had locked herself in her bedroom with her art supplies. After working for three hours on the cards, she only had one more to make, GRED! She set about to start the card when a knock on the door stopped her.

"COME IN!"

"Hey runt, what are you up to?" Draco asks.

"Don't call me runt!"

"Okay monster, what are you doing?" Draco repeats.

"I'm making Valentines cards for everyone," Caden explains while turning back to her decorating.

"Oh, and who are you making one for now?" the blonde asks while peeking over her shoulder.

"Gred! That's George and Fred Weasley."

"OOOHHHH!" Draco says dramatically before smirking, "Are they your boyfriends?"

"WHAT! NO! They are my friends!"

"Oh, I think they are!" Draco smirks evilly, "Caden and Gred sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come little wizards in a baby carriage!"

Caden was getting annoyed at her brother, and stands with her hands on her hips. "THEY ARE NOT MY BOYFRIENDS!"

"I think it is cute, your first boyfriends. I think I should give them the big brother talk," teased Draco.

"THEY ARE NOT! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO THEM!" Caden yells. Suddenly, Caden's eyes fill with an evil twinkle, "Actually go ahead, I'll just be telling Mia how you like to sleep with a teddy at night."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco sneers.

"Try me DRA-CO-NIS." With this, Caden starts to exit her room and search for Mia.

"HOLD IT SQUIRT! Fine, you win."

"Thank you!" Caden smiles with satisfaction.

--**London**--

When the fourteenth of February came around, the castle was stirring with excitement. That day was a Hogsmeade day and the older students were busy preparing for their dates. Mia and Draco had finally came out with their feelings and were going on a first date. Severus and Sirius didn't want Caden to feel left out, so they planned their own date with the little girl in the afternoon and a private one together in the evening. After handing out the cards during breakfast, Caden was swept out of the Great Hall by her parents.

"Okay monster, are you ready for your date?" Sirius asks with excitement.

"My date? I don't have a boyfriend," Caden states with obvious distaste in her mouth. At age seven, she still wasn't inclined to the opposite sex.

"No princess, your daddy and I are taking you out today," Severus explains.

"Really?! Where!?"

"That is a surprise!" Sirius says mysteriously while holding out Caden's jacket.

The little girl grabs the jacket and throws it on. The trio then heads out of the castle and towards the gates. "Alright Princess, we are going to apparate to our first stop. Come here so I can hold you," Severus instructs.

"Okay papa!" Caden chirps. The two men apparate to a small alley in London. Having never experienced apparation, Caden coughs and tries to catch her breath. Glaring at her parents, Caden grumbles, "Thanks for warning me!"

"Do you want to be put down or do you want me to hold you?" Severus asks with a smirk.

The only response he got was Caden laying her hurting head on his shoulder.

"I guess that answers that question," Sirius quips.

Severus half-heartedly glares at this husband, and starts walking towards their destination. Caden was stilled perched on the potions master's hip when they reached the gates of the London Zoo. Caden's head popped off his shoulder and her eyes were wide at the sight of the park. The little girl starts to wiggle to get down and when the man places her on the ground, she starts running to the entrance.

"Caden, get back here!" Sirius warns his daughter.

Caden runs back to her daddy and papa and starts bouncing on her heels. "Come on, I want to see everything! I even read that there is a magical section of the zoo!" Caden says excitedly.

Sirius groans "Definitely Ravenclaw!"

The two men allow their seven-year-old daughter to drag them around the zoo. They had told Caden that they would be leaving before lunch, as there were other places they had planned to go. As the trio was exiting the zoo, Caden continued her monolog of things she liked at the park. Severus and Sirius were thankful when they sat down to order lunch at a small café nearby. Caden seemed to end her ongoing review and focused on her food. After they ate, the two men steered their child onto the underground. Both were tight-lipped about their next destination, but Caden couldn't help but keep asking. They finally exited the tube at Piccadilly Circus. The trio walked around the area, stopping in different shops, and watching others going about their way. Caden begged her parents to see a show, but they told her that they couldn't today, but they would return another time to see one. They ended their afternoon at a little bookshop on a side street. Caden loved books, and she came away with three new stories.

Severus and Sirius apparated Caden back to Hogwarts, and went down to their quarters. In the living room, Caden found two other Valentine gifts from her daddy and papa. Her daddy had gotten her a bouquet of never-dying flowers. Severus had gotten her a bracelet that had protection spells woven throughout the design. Caden hugged both men and headed to her bedroom to start reading her stories.

--**Hogwarts**--

About two hours later, Mia entered her room with Draco.

"Hey sweetie, how was your date with father and dad?" Mia asks.

"Great, we went to the zoo!" Caden exclaims.

Both teens smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well, they are about to leave for their own date, why don't we go tell them bye," Mia suggests.

Caden jumps off her bed and runs into the living room. Seeing her daddy and papa preparing to leave, Caden runs to them and hugs them tight. "Where are you going? You never said that you were leaving?"

"Sweetheart, your papa and I are having our own Valentines date. You and Mia are staying home tonight to have a girls night, and Draco is going to hang out with some of his friends in Slytherin," Sirius explains while eyeing Draco at the end.

"That's right, I better go before they decided to start without me," Draco takes his cue. After giving a shy peck on the cheek to Mia and ruffling Caden's head of curls, Draco leaves the Black-Snape quarters.

"But you will come back, right?" Caden asks a little uncertain.

Seeing Caden's worry, the two men realize that this is the first time they left the little girls since she was deaged.

"Of course we will monster, you are not getting rid of us that easily," Sirius reassures.

Both men gave Mia and Caden a hug and a kiss goodbye, and exited the quarters.

"Okay sweetie, what do you want to do first?"

"I don't know," Caden says sadly.

"I have an idea. Let's get you ready for bed first, and then we will have our fun."

The two girls both bathed and got into pajamas. Mia then leads her little sister into the living room and conjures up a projector and screen.

"Mia?"

"We are going to watch a movie. I think that since it is Valentines Day, we should watch a romantic movie, but first we need popcorn and soda. MARLY!"

The little house elf popped in and took the order. The food appeared quickly after it and Mia thanked the elf. Once they had all their goodies, the two girls settled down on the couch and watched Pride and Prejudice. Mia knew that Caden would fall asleep towards the beginning since it was already getting late, so she choose a movie that she loved. Right when the movie was ending, Severus and Sirius returned. Seeing Caden asleep with her head in Mia's lap, the two whispered to their eldest daughter, "How was she?"

"Fine, she got ready for bed and then we watched a movie. She fell asleep about an hour and a half ago."

"Thanks for watching her Mia," Severus said.

"It's not a problem father, she is my little sister and we had fun," Mia said with a smile.

--

The rest of the month seemed to go smoothly for the small family. Caden and the Weasley twins calmed down with their pranking. Mia and Draco were growing close. Severus and Sirius were just enjoying being together and watching their children. All that ended on the last day of the month. Caden was in her papa's office waiting for Draco and Mia to pick her up. Severus and Sirius had a staff meeting they had to attend and the two were to watch the little girl. Five minutes to the meeting, Severus could not wait any longer and told Caden to wait in the office for Draco and Mia to come.

"They must be running late from their Care of Magical Creatures class. They should be here soon. Do not leave without them here with you," Severus warns.

Caden looks up from her book and nods her head before returning to her story. Severus exits the office and heads to the meeting. The little girl didn't realize how long it was, but she soon knew that something was definitely wrong. Draco and Mia hadn't come yet, and it was getting late. Caden rose from her seat and headed towards the door in an attempt to find her brother and sister. She was just starting to enter the entrance hall when she ran into Ron Weasley.

"Well, if it isn't the baby death eater," Ron sneers.

"Leave me alone Weasel, I'm looking for my sister and brother. My papa said they had Care of Magical Creatures class last," Caden glared back.

"Did they?" Ron says with a calculating look. "Well, Care of Magical Creatures is outside by the forbidden forest."

"So?"

"Well, if I was looking for someone, I would start were they were last known to be," Ron says with a pensive look on his ugly face.

Caden nods her head at his reasoning and heads towards the massive oak doors. Exiting the castle, Caden was hit with the icy wind and the complete darkness that covered the grounds. Taking small steps in the direction of Hagrid's hut, Caden begins her search for her sister and brother.

Meanwhile, Ron was turning towards the Great Hall for dinner when he ran into part two of the Black-Snape daughters followed closely by Draco.

"Watch it traitor, some of us are trying to get in there," he sneers.

"Shut it Weasel, we are a little busy here," Draco retorts.

"And what has you all in a rush?" Ron asks arrogantly.

"We are looking for Caden," Mia says impatiently. "Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen the baby bat," Ron lies. "Maybe you should search the other floors."

Mia and Draco rush pass the redhead and head towards the second floor. While Mia and Draco searched the second floor, Severus and Sirius were searching the dungeons.

"How could we forget that Mia and Draco had a study group this afternoon?" Severus laments.

"I don't know, we are usually more focused. I guess we got too comfortable."

"If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself for leaving her alone in my office."

"Sev, she is seven. She can take care of herself some. Lets finish checking the dungeons. Caden knows she is not allowed outside, so she must be somewhere in the castle," Sirius reasons.

"I don't know Siri, something doesn't seem right," Severus muses.

After an hour of searching, the four head to Albus' office and explains the situation. "Alright, lets get all the staff and some of the students together and search every corner of the castle. Who do you trust amongst the students?"

Sighing, Severus states, "As loathed as I am to say it, I would have to say the Weasley twins and my older Slytherins."

"I'll have Minerva summon them to the Great Hall. Lets head there now and wait for everyone to gather," Albus instructs.

Soon, all those listed and the staff were all gathered in the Great Hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I need your help finding Caden. She was last seen in Professor Snape's office about four hours ago. They have already done a sweep throughout the castle, but we need help."

The twins got quiet at hearing that their little sister was missing. Deciding to give up a secret tool in order find the little girl, Fred speaks up. "We have a way of finding her."

The entire gathered group turned to the twins. Clearing his throat, George continues, "It's called the Maurder's Map. You can see where everyone is on Hogwarts grounds." No one saw Remus and Sirius' eyes light up in recognition and hope.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it?" Severus snarls.

"No need, we have it here!" The twins pull out the map and say the password. Everyone gathered around the parchment and searched for Caden. Finally, the found her and everyone ran to the door.

Author Notes: Thats it for Chapter 19! A little cliffy but not much of one. Evil Ron, don't worry, he will get his just desserts. Hope you enjoy the story so far...let me know what you think. I would love to get more reviews with ideas and such.


	20. Repercussions

Hey everyone, thanks for waiting...here is CHAPTER 20!! I hope you enjoy it. It was a little tough to write, so bare with it. Thanks for everyone reviewing...and the tips and ideas! Enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

While the staff and select students were gathering in the Great Hall, Caden had made it slowly down to the edge of the forbidden forest. The grounds were pitch black and the little girl was getting scared of her surroundings. She had never been this close to the forest, her parents never allowed it. Caden stopped near the edge and sat down on the ground. She was tired and the cold in the air was making her shake and weak. She could see the lights of the castle shinning before her, but she could not muster the energy to walk back. With tears in her eyes, she curls up in a small attempt to gain warmth and falls asleep.

Hagrid was stomping out of the forest after healing a sick foul when he stumbled across the little girl. "Cady?" Hagrid questions. The giant received no reply from the bundle, so he ventures closer to the unknown mound. Kneeling on his knees to get a better look, Hagrid hears chattering of little teeth and the shallow breathing coming from the creature. Taking a deep breath, the groundskeeper turns the little body around and lets out a strangled gasp, "Cady wha' you doin' out here?" No response met the giant's ears and he quickly scooped her into his arms and headed towards the castle.

When Hagrid reached the entrance doors, the search party was rushing out. Severus saw the giant holding something in his arms and prayed that it was Caden.

"Hagrid, do you have Caden?"

"Aye, Profes'or Snape, the little tyke needs Poppy," the giant answers soberly.

With that said, Severus and Sirius run up to the groundskeeper and take their daughter from his arms.

"Caden, baby, are you alright?" Sirius asks.

The question was met with silence. Severus took out his wand and ran a general wellbeing spell on the little girl. When the response was given, Severus turned to his husband and says, "We need to get to the infirmary NOW!"

The two men ran straight to the infirmary with Caden in Sirius' arms. When the reached the double doors of the wing, Severus calls for the nurse. "POPPY, WE NEED YOU!"

"Yes, yes, Severus, what do you need?" Poppy asks while bustling out of her office. Noticing the little body in Sirius' arms, she quickly asks what happened while casting diagnostic scans on Caden.

"We don't know everything. Caden was with me when I had to leave for a staff meeting. I told her to wait for Mia and Draco because they were suppose to watch her. Sometime during then and dinner, Caden left the office and went searching for the two. Eventually, she ended up outside near the forbidden forest. Hagrid found her and brought her back to the castle," Severus explains.

"Poppy, what is wrong with her?" Sirius asks.

"Well, according to the scan, she is suffering from a mild form of hypothermia, she had developed a cold that I am afraid may lead to something worst, she is dehydrated, and very weak. The main concern right now is to get her body temperature back to normal. Severus, I want you to grab that blanket on the bed, wrap her in it, and hold her. The more body heat that is near her, the faster her body will respond. Sirius, I want you to rub her feet and hands to stimulate blood flow. "

With both men given their directions, they move to start their jobs. Severus wrapped his daughter in the blanket and cradled her to his chest while humming _A La Nanita Nana_, a lullaby that he learned during his potion mastery in Spain. Caden unconsciously cuddled closer to her papa while he hummed. Severus couldn't help but kiss her head of curls when that happened. When they had her before she was kidnapped, she loved that song. Sirius was busy rubbing her frozen tiny feet. Now that the little girl was back with them, he started to realized just how close they were to losing her again.

"Sev, I think that we need to talk soon. We were really lucky tonight."

"I know, Siri."

The two lapsed into silence. When Madame Pomfrey returned into the infirmary, she smiled at the sight before her. Caden was wrapped up in a blanket, cradled in the potions master's arms, asleep. Severus was propped up against the headboard, holding Caden, asleep. Sirius was asleep on the chair next to the bed with his hand holding one of Caden's feet. Approaching the bed, the nurse did another diagnostic scan and then levitated all three in the bed that was expanded to fit them.

--

The next morning, Severus was the first to wake. Looking at this husband and daughter asleep next to him, he realized how much he was loved and needed. He had his husband and his two beautiful daughters. The potions master watched the two sleep for about twenty minutes before his husband began to stir.

Sirius opened his eyes and saw his mate watching him. "Morning love," he yawns.

"Morning, did you have a nice sleep?"

"With you and our daughter with me, how could I not?"

Severus smiled slightly before his face became serious, "Siri, we need to talk."

Sirius nodded his head and pulled out his wand. He then casted a silencio charm on Caden in order not to wake her. "Alright Sev, lets talk."

The two men spent the next hour talking about the event, how to protect both their daughters in the future, and what to do with Caden now. They decided that Caden would not be punished leaving the office on her own because she was suffering enough as it was. They would sit down with her and talk about her decisions and actions when she was out of the infirmary. Both men decided that Caden would be constantly watched, Severus even went as far as suggesting the little girl sleep in their room for a while. Sirius knew that Severus' overprotective streak was coming out and vetoed the idea. He knew Caden would die having to sleep in her parent's room, and he also enjoyed his privacy. The two parents realized how lenient they had been with watchers, and for the next few months, Caden would have a watcher with her always. The only thing they could not determine was how Caden ended up outside, but they figured that they would just have to wait until the little girl woke up.

The two men talked well into the morning. Soon, Mia and Draco joined the two in the hospital wing.

"Has she woken up yet?" Mia asks while running her hands through Caden's hair.

"No, she has been sleeping all morning. I think she will awake soon," Siri answers.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco inquires.

"She has a cold, but by her breathing it sounds like it will soon become a lung infection. She also became very weak and slightly dehydrated. She should be up and about in a couple days, and back to her troublemaking in a few weeks."

"What are you going to do about her aging potion? It's the first, doesn't she need it?" Mia states.

"Yes, we can't miss it or the potion will be ineffective. We will have to talk to Madame Pomfrey and see when we should give it to her," Severus muses.

The four stayed by Caden's bed for the rest of the morning. When Poppy came into the infirmary, the two men asked about the potion. It was decided that they would wait until after lunch before giving Caden the shot. Around noon, the little girl started to awake.

Caden felt like a hippogriff had ran her over. Her head hurt, her throat ached, and she had trouble breathing without coughing. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her mouth and when it did, Caden began to call out.

"Daddy, papa?" Caden cried softly.

Both men were at her side immediately. "We're here Princess. How are you feeling?" Severus whispered.

"Bad"

"You will feel better soon, Sweetheart. Do you remember what happened?" Sirius crooned.

Caden sat there thinking for a minute and then everything came back. When she finally processed everything, she began to cry. "Where's Mia and Draco?" she sobbed.

Mia kneeled near her sister and said, "I'm here sweetie, and so is Draco."

"Hey squirt," Draco softly greeted.

The tears tripled at the sound of her brother and sister. "I thought something bad happened to you. Why didn't you show up?"

"Oh Caden, we had a study group. We didn't know we were supposed to watch you," Mia cried.

"Princess, can you tell us what happened?"

"I…I was waiting for…for Mia and Dwaco to come….but…but they never came. I went up to…to…to look. Papa said that they had Care….Care of Magicalllll Creeeatures…so I….I tried to find them."

"Sweetheart, how did you end up outside? You didn't know where the class was held, and you know you are not allowed outside."

Caden looked up at Severus with tear-filled eyes at the statement. She was so worried about finding Mia and Draco that she forgot about that rule. "SOWWRRRY!" the little girl cried. All the occupants could not stop the little smile that arose on their faces when they heard Caden resort back to baby talk. She only let that happen when she was extremely upset or tired.

"We know Darling, now answer your papa's question," Sirius reminded his daughter.

Caden's little eyes darkened like her papa's before she replied, "WEASEL!"

--

That afternoon, Caden was aged to an eight-year-old. She was forced to stay in bed for the rest of the week due to the strain the potion placed on her already fragile body. At the end of the week, Caden was finally able to leave her bed, but she was still weak and tired easily. She also would have nightmares and would usually ended up in her parent's bed at night. Severus and Sirius were both worried about this; however, Poppy reassured both men that once Caden got back to her usual routine, she would get better.

--

The day after the event, the student body was all gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. Ron Weasley was holding court at the Gryffindor table when a shadow fell across his back.

"Mr. Weasley, Please accompany me to the headmaster's office," Severus said tersely.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, threw a cocky smirk at his friends, and followed his potions master. Ron could clearly see that something was bothering the potions professor and decided to ask. "What's the matter professor? Did one of your baby bats get lost?"

Severus froze mid-step. He knew what the brat was referring to. Mia and Draco had both told them about their encounter with the youngest Weasley. Spinning on heel, Severus glowers at his student. "What did you just say Weasley?" the potions master hissed.

Ron looked arrogantly back at the man and smirked, "I knew you were greasy but not deaf. I SAID DID YOU LOSE ONE OF YOUR BABY BATS?" Ron says the last part slow and loud to aid in the professor's hearing dilemma.

Severus saw red. Grabbing the front of Ron's robes, he snarls, "Listen here brat, you will NOT talk to me in such disrespect. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and you better be happy that I don't do anything else." With this, the man roughly removes his hands and continues walking to the headmaster's office.

When the two reached Albus' office, Severus gives the password and proceeded Ron into the office.

"Ah, Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley, so happy you could make it. Please have a seat.," the old man greets.

Mr. Weasley throws himself onto the chair and looks at the headmaster with a bored look. "Did you need something headmaster?"

"Mr. Weasley, I wanted to talk to you."

"That's fine, but why is Snape here?"

"Mr. Weasley, it is Professor Snape, and he is here because it concerns him too," Dumbledore replies sternly.

Shrugging and deciding to ignore the man, Ron turns to the headmaster, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mr. Weasley, we are here to talk about Caden Black-Snape."

"What about the baby bat?" Ron asks before catching himself.

Severus' anger just rose, 'how dare the brat call my daughter that!'

Dumbledore's eyes became hard as ice. "You would do well to remember who is in this room, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir," Ron says without conviction.

"It seems that little Miss. Black-Snape was found by the forbidden forest two nights ago. She was close to catching hypothermia when Hagrid found her. When she awoke the next day, we asked who told her to go outside and she mentioned your name."

"The brat lies. I came across the little spawn looking for the precious mud….um…muggleborn and the junior death eater. I simply informed her were the class was held. I did not tell her to go there," Ron argues with a cocky look in his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, this is the last time that I will warn you about your tongue. As you are aware, Mia was fully adopted and now has both Professor Snape and Professor Black as parents. Their blood runs through her. She is now a pureblood witch, not that it matters."

Severus sneers at the off-topic discussion. "Mr. Weasley, as you may not have carried her out there, you did tell her to start there."

"How do you know?"

"I am an adult, I have my ways," his eyes darken while saying that.

"Mr. Weasley, you also lied to Miss. Black-Snape and Mr. Malfoy when they asked if you had seen Caden. You kept her in harms way for additional time because of your unwillingness to disclose her location."

"So what, she was found, and no harm done," Ron states with an attitude.

"No harm done, NO HARM DONE!" Severus billows. "Caden is currently restricted to bed rest because of the harm done."

Albus saw that his potions master was about to lose control and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Severus, let me handle this. Mr. Weasley, for putting a child, two of your professors' child at that, you will be suspended for two weeks, as well as, serving a month of detentions between Professor Snape, Professor Black, and Mr. Flich when you return. You may study your material, but any assignments given and collected during these two weeks will not be made up."

"WHAT! That is not fair. The brat is fine," Ron argues.

"Regardless if she is fine or not, you will be suspended. Your parents have been informed of your punishment and are awaiting your arrival. Professor Lupin will escort you to Gryffindor tower to pack, I expect you back here in thirty minutes. Please go pack, Professor Lupin will meet you at the foot of the stairs."

Ron turned fuming at the headmaster's punishment. Storming up to the dorm room, Ron throws everything in his trunk and soon after departs for home.

Back in the headmaster's office, Severus and Albus sit and enjoy a cup of tea.

"How has Caden been doing?"

"She's getting better. Her cold has developed into a lung infection, but she is already driving Siri and I crazy asking when she can go to ballet practice. Caden has resorted back to being a little child somewhat. I think her being lost really scared her. She won't let one of us out of her sight. Siri is with her right now. I think that after the term ends, we will go somewhere with just the girls and reaffirm that they are safe and loved by us."

"And how is Mia and Draco?"

"They are shaken up. They both love Caden and felt terrible that something like that happened to the little girl."

"Yes, but Caden is getting older and will soon be back to her original age. We all need to prepare ourselves that she will not be a little child forever."

Severus smirked a bit at that, "No matter how much she hates it, Caden will always be the baby."

The two men spent the next forty minutes talking before Severus headed back to his quarters.

--

The rest of the month went well. Caden slowly reverted by to her old self and hated having some of her freedoms resisted. The two teens and the two men made sure she was with someone at all times. Ron returned from his two week suspension and had detention every night. Severus took extra enjoyment at making the redhead do disgusting tasks.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the abrupt ending of this chapter, I just couldn't think of something. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thought that Ron's punishment was justly. Next chapter will be Spring break and some Easter fun. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!


	21. Pranks and eggs

Hey everyone...sorry the chapters have slowed down, I've been busy the last week. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this and all the reviews. I had one review commenting on my grammar and punctuation. I'm sorry if it is distracting for some to read, I would suggest that if it takes away from your enjoyment of the story, or your sanity, please discontinue reading. I am not an English major nor do I have a publishing house to proof ready everything. I do read my chapters before I post to ensure that it makes sense, but I know I do not catch everything. Again, I am sorry if it is unsatisfactory written for some, but it really is not going to change much. I do take every comment and suggestion into consideration and will work on some key issues, but that is all I can do.

This chapter is a little shorter than my usual, but I think it will be enjoyable. Please enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

The month of April brought Caden to age nine. The little family had recovered from the "forest" incident. When Ron returned to the castle after his suspension, Caden and the twins laid back. They had planned to make him suffer at the little girl was better. Their kick-off day was April Fools day and what a fool did Ron make.

The twins took the beginning of the day because they knew Caden would be re-aged in the morning. They had sneaked up to the third-year boys dormitory and covered their brother with honey while he was asleep. When the young teen awoke, he discovered the substance all over and ran to the shower to wash it off. Fred wanted to make the little prank last a bit longer and had replaced Ron's soap with a new body wash they had invented. The body wash would take the smell the user could not stand and triple the scent as you washed. The soap was concentrated and the wearer could not remove the scent until it faded out. After Ron's last detention with Professor Snape, the current hated smell was pickled toad brains. Ron noticed the smell half way through his shower and spent another ten minutes trying to scrub the smell away. George had decided to charm all of Ron's clothes. Whatever the boy put on, it would automatically change to a girl's outfit.

When Ron made his appearance in the Great Hall that morning, the entire Hogwarts population was shocked. The boy smelled like pickled toad brains and was wearing a female school uniform. Ron stormed down the hall and approached his twin brothers. "You did this," he snarled.

The twins decided to play with their little brother.

"Why would we"

"Do this to you?"

"You are our"

"little ronnickins!"

"Though"

"We have to say"

"YOU LOOK PRECIOUS!" the twins exclaimed together.

With the twins' exclamation, the entire hall rang with laughter.

Caden made her appearance at lunch. She was still a little tired from the potion, but she wanted to see the next phase of the prank. The little girl had to laugh when she saw the redhead. He was still dressed in a female uniform and everyone was trying to stay away from him. As he stalked over to the Gryffindor table, Caden could not keep the smirk off her face. She was responsible for the lunchtime prank and she couldn't wait for it to beginning. She had put a potion in his juice that would cause him to say the opposite of what he thought.

Ron had just taken his first drink of pumpkin juice when he stood up on the bench and exclaimed, "I LOVE WEARING SKIRTS!"

Caden almost spit out her juice when she heard that. Of all the things the boy could say, she was not prepared for that. The twins were not doing any better. Fred had fallen off the bench in a laughing frenzy and George was too weak from his laughing to help him up. The rest of the hall was ringing in laughter. Ron was fuming as he lowered himself onto the bench and tried to ignore the laughter. Eventually, the hall settled down and lunch was served.

The next class that Ron had was potions. Caden was still attending classes with her parents and was insistent that she go to class with her papa. Ron had seated himself near the exit in order to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. When the potions master entered the room, he was stopped in his tracks at the smell.

"Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of personal hygiene."

Ron's face turned several shades of red in embarrassment. Throughout the day, professors tried to ignore the smell or asked if he had showered lately. "BUT…"

"What did you just say Weasley?" the professor sneered.

"I THINK PROFESSOR SNAPE IS A SEXY MAN!"

Caden's jaw dropped to the ground from her position behind her papa. This prank was turning out even better than she imagined. Severus was furious. He had never been so disrespected by a student.

"Mr. Weasley, twenty points for disrespect and an additional fifteen points for failing to comply with dress code. If you want to wear female clothes keep that for the weekend." Before turning away from the redhead, Severus threw up a sensory bubble. The bubble would block all smells and sounds it held.

Ron went throughout the day suffering. Neither the soap nor the potion went away until the next day. The twins were told that his dorm-mates made him sleep in the common room.

Caden and the twins continued to prank Ron up to the spring holiday.

--

Caden was excited for the upcoming holiday. Mia had took it upon herself to teach the little girl about Easter and the traditions that followed it. When the train left to take the students home for the week, Caden and Mia began decorating for the holiday. Mia told Caden about decorating Easter eggs and then on Easter, there would be an Easter egg hunt. Caden was filled with anticipation at the thought. Mia didn't tell her about the sweets that the Easter bunny would leave, she wanted something to be a surprise. When Mia suggested that Caden decorate her room for the holiday, Caden happily agreed and ran to her room.

"Father, can I go to Hogsmeade real quick?" Mia asked.

"Why do you need to do such thing?" Severus questioned while reading the newspaper.

"Well, I told Caden about Easter and I want to get her some sweets for her basket. Also, we are having an Easter egg hunt and I want some sweets for that too," Mia said.

Severus raised his eyebrows in amusement, "just who is the parent here? Your dad and I have already prepared for Easter and that includes things for you too. Don't worry about anything but your sister."

Mia smiled at her father and went to search for her little sister. Caden was busy in her room decorating. She was decorating cut-out eggs with paint and glitter. When Mia entered the room, she headed to the little girl to look at her creation. "Wow, Caden! That looks great!"

"Thank you Mia! I made one for my door and one for yours," Caden explained while handing Mia an egg.

"Thanks! Why don't we decorate some real eggs?" Mia suggested.

Caden simply smiled at the idea and ran from her room to the living room.

"PAPAAAAA!" Caden called while jumping on his lap.

"Yes Princess," Severus grunted.

"We need some eggs," Caden stated.

"Why do you need eggs? You already had breakfast," Severus asked playfully.

"No silly, I need eggs to decorate for Easter," Caden explained and then kissed Severus' nose.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's just called Marly and get some," Severus said.

Ten minutes later, Severus and the girls were in the lab. In pure potions master style, Caden and Mia dyed eggs in cauldrons. The dye was magical dye; some were multi-color or produced designs. Caden was having a blast. The trio had colored a couple dozen eggs by dinnertime.

--

Two days later, Caden woke up to a giant basket in her room. Her eyes grew at the assortment of sweets and gifts.

"Mia never told me about this!" Caden squealed. She quickly dug into her basket and pulled out a couple of chocolate frogs to eat.

"Don't even think about it monster!" Sirius snickered from the doorway.

Caden whipped her head around and spotted her daddy and papa entering her room. The little girl stood up and ran to her parents. "Pleeeaaaasssseeeeee," Caden begged.

"Caden, it is not even breakfast time. Wait a few hours and then you can have some," Severus said.

"Why don't you go wake up Mia so we can head to the Great Hall," Sirius suggested.

"Okay!"

Caden ran into her sister's room to wake the girl up. "MIA!"

"Whatdoyawant?" Mia mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to get up. We have sweets, but papa and daddy said we couldn't have any until later. It's time for breakfast! So hurry up!" Caden said a mile a minute.

"Alright, alright…..get out so I can get ready and then we will go," Mia instructed her little sister.

"Kay!"

The Black-Snape family headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast about thirty minutes later. Caden had been desperately trying to have one treat, but her parents would not let her. After breakfast, Severus and Sirius explained to the staff that there would be an Easter egg hunt for Caden.

"Why don't we add more eggs and allow the students to participate?" Albus suggested with his usual twinkle.

"Yes, that would be a lovely idea. We could hide more eggs that would require the students to use basic summoning and levitation spells," Minerva added.

"Caden can't use magic yet," Severus pointed out.

"Well, we can still hide some that she could find. The students would be informed of the rules," Albus supplied.

Severus and Sirius thought over the suggestion. It was a sound idea and would allow the students staying here for break to enjoy the holiday.

"Alright, let's do it. However, we do not have enough eggs for the remaining student body," Sirius pointed out.

"Not a problem, my boy. We can simply conjure eggs. I also know that it is tradition to fill hollow eggs with sweets. I will personally see to those."

The professors were busy throughout the morning in preparation for the hunt. Mia was placed in charge of occupying the little girl during the morning. Caden was happy that her sister was watching her. She was able to sneak three sweets from her basket without Mia noticing. At lunch, the students and staff assembled in the Great Hall and Albus made the announcement.

"Good afternoon students! In honor of the Easter holiday, the staff has put together an Easter egg hunt. All who are interested will be required to meet on the front steps thirty minutes after the conclusion of lunch," Albus said then sat down to begin eating.

The hall was a buzz with the announcement. All the students, from first year to seventh, were excited about the hunt. Muggleborn and half-blood students eagerly explained the tradition of hunting for eggs. When the time arrived to start the hunt, not one student missed it.

"Thank you for participating in the hunt," Albus said while smiling at the students. "Before we begin, there are a couple of rules that need to be laid out. First, the eggs that are pink and green are for our youngest seeker, Caden. As she can not do magic currently, it would be unfair to make her prizes unattainable. Second, the boundaries for the hunt are anywhere on the front lawn. The forbidden forest is off-limits and if you are seen entering it, you will be removed from the search. Professors will be stationed throughout the area and will aid you if necessary. Also, to make the search equal, each student is permitted to have twenty eggs and then are asked to wait on the steps for the rest to finish."

The excitement from the students was tangible and the staff could not help but smile. Albus removed his wand from his robes and conjured baskets for the entire student population. "Now, when I count to three, the hunt will begin."

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

With that, the students ran throughout the lawn in search for the eggs. The staff had made some easy to find, while others were hidden in odd and creative places. Each egg contained some kind of prize or sweet. The professors decided to keep the dyed real eggs for dinner. The hunt took about an hour to complete and in the end, all of the students and staff were satisfied.

"That was incredible," Remus exclaimed to the staff.

"Yes, I have never seen the students have so much fun," Minerva added.

"We should do this again," Madame Pomfrey supplied.

"Yes, I think we will have it an annual event. The students staying here during the holiday should have something," Albus agreed.

--

A week later, the students returned for holiday and the mood changed to a studious nature. Hogwarts only had a month and a half left of the term. Caden returned to ballet classes and was working diligently on her dance. The ballet school was having a ballet performance of Swan Lake at the beginning of June, and Caden was chosen for a swan. The little girl took the role seriously. Every free moment, Caden could be seen practicing for the dance. Severus and Sirius were grateful for the distraction it gave the girl.

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading...I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Draco's birthday. I think there will probably be about five more chapters in this story and then I will be starting another fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think and again, any ideas for next chapter.


	22. Accidents and birthdays

SORRY for taking so long (at least for this story) to update. This last week has been insane and this is the first time I've actually had time to get this done. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter took a different spin then I thought it would...but I like it.

Thanks to all my reviewers...and readers! OVER 10,000 HITS...I was sooooo excited!

Someone asked why Mia calls Severus and Sirius "Father and dad," instead of the same way Caden address them. I did this for a couple of reasons. First, I wanted to both girls to have their own titles for the two men. I also try to keep their nicknames separate too. Second, Mia is adopted. I pictured it as Mia feeling that the two are her parents now, but still not willing to take Caden's titles because they are something that was gained by a personal experience. It does not mean that Mia loves Severus and Sirius less or feels uncomfortable. If it bothers you too much, let me know. I can change it in the future chapters...it is not that big of a deal.

Well, anyways...ENJOY!

--**Hogwarts**--

April quickly faded into May for the habitants of Hogwarts. The mood that settled over the castle was one of tense anticipation. The end-of-term exams were set to begin on the first week of June. Staff and students alike was all busy preparing for finals. Mia had become a phantom to the Black-Snape quarters. She was either always in the library or studying with Draco in an abandoned classroom. Severus and Sirius were splitting their work to accommodate their daughters' schedules.

Caden had been aged to ten and was busy with her own activities. With the recital a month away, she had ballet classes and rehearsals three times a week. She was also occupied with aiding the twins with small pranks. Now that the little girl was ten, her parents had set out tasks and lesson for her to finish each day. Most of the time, Caden was able to finish these while sitting in various classes her papa and daddy taught. Another activity that required Caden's attention was planning her big brother's birthday party. Draco was turning fourteen on the 29th of May.

Caden was adamant that she would plan his party. Severus, Sirius, and Mia had all offered to help, but the little girl refused to relinquish her title as host. She talked to the house elves and ordered all of Draco's favorite foods. Caden had asked her parents to allow her to use their quarters. She was busy making decorations throughout the weeks leading to the party. The little girl had created and distributed invitations to his friends. Caden had dragged her parents to Hogsmeade and bought Draco a present. The other Black-Snapes had all helped out without alerting the little girl, but decided to let Caden believe that everything was solely her doing.

--

The third weekend in May held the quidditch final between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Caden was sitting with her parents in the faculty section and was excitedly cheering for her brother. Now that the little girl understood the game and the rules, she was loving the match. The match had been going for about forty-five minutes and the score was even.

Suddenly, Draco did a steep shot into the clouds before turning towards the ground and barreling down. The Ravenclaw seeker followed the same path chasing after their prize. Within three feet from the ground, Draco evened out his broom and continued to follow the elusive golden ball. The other seeker had pulled out of the dive before Draco, making the blonde teen closer to the snitch. Draco's fingers were closing around the little winged ball when he was hit in the back by a bludger. The teen lost grip of his broom and fell the remaining three feet to the ground losing consciousness.

When Caden saw her brother was hit by one of the balls, she screamed. Sirius was at her side in a blink of an eye trying to calm his youngest daughter. Severus had rushed down from the stands to the field to aid his godson.

"Shhh Caden, your brother is alright. He didn't fall very far and any injures will be healed by Aunt Poppy," Sirius cooed to his child.

Caden was crying into her daddy's robe and couldn't turn to face what was happening on the ground below her. Sirius stayed with Caden and continued to reassure and rock the little girl. Mia had ran up to the faculty stands when the incident happened and sat by her dad and sister with tears in her eyes. All three were waiting for something to happen. Eventually, the small group surrounding the teen stood and headed to the castle with a levitated Draco.

"Come on girls, lets head to the infirmary and see what happened," Sirius instructs his daughters.

Mia rose to follow, but Caden would not let go of Sirius nor allow him to set her down on her feet. The man shook his head in amusement and resignation before lifting the little girl up and perching her on his hip. "You really are getting too old for this Caden."

Caden simply shook her head in retort and buried her face into his neck. Her little slim legs wrapped around his waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. Sirius held Caden securely with one arm and wrapped his other arm around Mia's shoulders.

When the trio reached the infirmary, Poppy had finished working on Draco. Severus and Dumbledore were standing in corner giving the nurse as much space as she needed. When the doors opened, the two men turned to the three new arrivals. Mia was crying at the sight of her boyfriend. Caden would not look up from Sirius' neck and her hands were now fisted in his robes. Severus walked towards his family. He first hugged Mia and gave her permission to go to Draco's side. Then he focused on his husband and youngest daughter. Sirius stared at the hospital bed that his godson was in and wanted nothing more than take his pain for him.

"He was hit pretty hard with that bludger. Draco is very lucky that he was so close to the ground when he fell. He has severe bruising on his back and two broken ribs from the hit. When he fell, he popped his shoulder out of socket and we had to pop it back in. His left side will also be sore for a couple of days and his arm will be in a sling for three days to give his shoulder joint time to repair."

Sirius nodded at the list of injuries. Severus saw that his husband wanted nothing more than to go to his godson and see that he was alright for himself.

"Give her to me and go check our godson," Severus demanded softly.

Sirius gave his husband a thankful look and handed his child to Severus. Severus kissed Caden's head of curls and settled her onto his hip. He began to pace up and down the infirmary trying to sooth his baby to sleep. As soon as Sirius and the girls had walked into the infirmary, he knew Caden was emotionally drained from the day. About ten minutes later, Severus felt the faint breath on his neck and knew the little girl was dreaming. Without releasing his youngest, Severus walked over to the rest of his family. The potions master placed a hand on Mia's shoulder to get her attention.

"Darling, Draco will be fine. Aunt Poppy told me that if everything went well, he will be released tomorrow evening. He will be staying with us for about a week to make sure everything heals correctly. You have fifteen more minutes and then I want you home," Severus said.

"Thanks," Mia smiled and then turned to her boyfriend.

With Caden still in his arms, Severus leaned to kiss his godson and daughter on their foreheads. He then straightened and headed towards the infirmary doors. Sirius followed his husband's lead and the trio left the hospital wing.

Mia turned back to Draco's form. "Oh Dragon, you scared me so much. I was worried something even worst had happened. It seemed like a lifetime before they moved you," Mia cried. "I know we have only gone out for a couple of months, but I really care for you."

Draco remained asleep, but his hand tightened a little bit around Mia's. The girl stayed for ten more minutes before returning to her room down in the dungeons.

--

The blonde teen was released the next evening and was escorted to his bedroom in the Black-Snape quarters by Caden and Severus. Draco had his own bedroom set up in their quarters since Severus started teaching at Hogwarts. He would regularly spend parts of the summer with his uncle. After he started to attend Hogwarts, Draco would stay down there on weekends and parts of his holiday.

The trip down to the rooms were slow and painful for the blonde. Caden and Severus went as slow as he needed. When they reached the entrance portrait, Severus whispered the password and let the children enter first. Draco tiredly made it to the couch and laid down. Caden quietly went to his side and sat down on the ground. Since the incident the day before, Caden had been silent. She would barely smile and had refused going to ballet class in favor of picking up her big brother. Severus and Sirius were both hoping that having Draco with them for the week would help Caden also.

Severus watched the two for about five minutes. Caden watched her brother while sitting with her knees against her chest and her head resting a top. Draco had fallen asleep during this time.

"Caden, why don't we move Draco to his room?" Severus suggested in a quiet voice.

Caden nodded her head and rose from the ground. Severus sighed at the lack of a vocal response and took out his wand. He levitated the sleeping teen while Caden walked ahead of them and opened the bedroom door. The room was situation across from the lab. Caden entered the room first and headed towards the bed. Like the girls' room, Draco's room held a four-poster bed, desk, nightstand, and window seat. Draco's room was decorated with a blue and sliver color palate.

The potions master gently laid his godson on the bed and tucked him in. He turned to leave when he noticed Caden still in the room. She had climbed onto the bed and was laying down next to Draco.

"Caden, what are you doing?" Severus whispered.

Caden just shook her head and cuddled closer to her big brother.

"Did you want to take a nap and stay with Draco?"

A small nod was his answer. Severus walked back to the bed, tucked Caden in, and kissed her forehead. The man knew that he and his husband had to talk to the little girl if this continued.

Draco slept for two hours. When he woke, he noticed his little sister cuddled against his side and he reached to rub her back. Caden woke to the feel of her back being rubbed.

"Hello there sleepy head, what are you doing in my bed?" Draco asked.

Caden only burrowed deeper into the blankets and refused to answer.

"I think this is the quietest I have either heard you. What is the matter?"

Silence was all he met.

"Okay monster, tell me right now," Draco said sternly.

Caden peeked out of the blankets and quietly said, "You're hurt."

"Yes, but what does it have to do with you acting this way?"

"I should have helped you. I saw the golden bug long before you did, if I had told you when I saw it, you wouldn't have been hit," Caden sobbed.

"Monster, this is not your fault. You were right not to tell me when you saw the snitch. I got hurt, but I will be fine in a couple days," Draco explained.

"Promise?"

"Promise! Besides, now I get to spend some extra time with you," Draco pointed out.

Caden's face lighted up with a smile. "Do you want to watch me practice for my recital?" Caden asked excitedly.

Draco groaned inwardly at the choice of activity suggested, but nodded his consent regardless.

Caden jumped out of the bed and ran into her room. She returned a couple of minutes later with her ballet slippers on and her magical music box. When the music started, Caden turned to Draco and began. "Now, this is a plie…."

--

The week went quickly for all those in the Black-Snape quarters. Draco had recovered fully from his accident and spent the remainder of the week with Mia studying for finals. Caden was busy finishing all her birthday plans. When the 29th finally came, Caden could not hold her excitement. Without a doubt, Caden was the first to wake that Saturday morning. She made her way to her brother's room and entered without making a sound.

Tip-toeing to Draco's bed, she climbed onto the mattress and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!!"

The blonde practically jumped out of his bed by that awakening. He turned a glare at his little sister and laid back down. When Caden was preparing to repeat the loud greeting, Draco reached over and began tickling the small girl as punishment.

"That wasn't very smart monster, now you must face the consequences!" Draco teased.

The little girl tried to wiggle out of his grip, but she could not escape her brother.

"Now, will you say you're sorry and let me sleep for a couple of hours?"

"NEVER!" Caden shouted with bravado.

"Well, if that's the case," Draco said and began his tickling again.

"Okay, okay, I'M SORRY!" Caden cried out in laughter.

"What did you say? I can't quite hear you from the ringing in my ears from your shouting," Draco continued to tease.

"I SAID I'M SORRY. Please, I'll do anything! Stop! I'm gonna pee my pants," Caden begged through her laughing.

"I could transfigure your underwear into a nappy and then you wouldn't have to worry about that AND I could continue with my tickling punishment," Draco mused.

"NO…NO…Please not the nappy. I will leave you alone! Last time you did that, it wouldn't come off for the rest of the day!" Caden continued to plea and whine at the same time.

"I don't know. It seemed like the message wasn't clear from last time. I think you need a little reminder," Draco smirked mischievously.

"Please…I give up….I'll let you sleep!"

"Alright monster, now get out and let me sleep," Draco shooed his little sister out.

Caden ran out of the room like she was on fire.

--

That afternoon, Caden enlisted her sister to help with distracting Draco. Mia decided to drag her boyfriend to the library for some intense studying. Draco groaned at the stated destination, but allowed his Ravenclaw girlfriend to lead him to his studying doom. While the two were gone, Caden started decorating the living room in streamers and balloons. Severus and Sirius helped put everything up and added some lights to the décor. The house elves delivered the ordered food, and a table was set up for presents. The guests started to arrive at 1:30.

Mia knew that Draco was to be back by 2 and lead him back to their quarters for the party. When they entered the quarters, the living room was dark and silent. Suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Caden was in the front and ran to hug her brother. "Do you like it? I planned it all!"

"I love it!" Draco answered.

Everyone approached to wish the teen a happy birthday. Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Crabb and Goyle were all invited to the party. Remus and his uncles were also there. Before the party could start, the floo activated and Lucius and Narcissa stepped out.

"Father, Mother! What are you doing here?" Draco asked happily while running over and hugging them both.

"Well, your Uncle Severus came over with a birthday invitation. I know we usually celebrate your birthday when you return from school, but we didn't want to miss this," Lucius explained.

Draco just laughed and turned to hug his uncle. "Thanks Uncle Sev!"

The party turned out a huge success. Draco loved having his family and friends together. He also loved his gifts. His parents promised to give him his gift when he returned home. Severus and Sirius had gotten their nephew a new potions kit for advanced potions and brews. His friends had all pitched in and bought him his favorite chocolates and several wizarding games that would require strategy and skill. Remus had gotten him two books: one on defense and one on prank potions. Caden bought Draco a practice snitch that could be charmed for indoor or outdoor practice. Mia gave him two gifts. One was a picture frame with Mia, Draco, and Caden at Halloween. The second gift was a muggle watch.

After all the gifts were opened, the group settled down to enjoy some cake. The party ended around dinnertime. Lucius and Narcissa returned home after ensuring their son that they would see him in a couple weeks. The rest of the group headed to the Great Hall for dinner. When the group was seated at their respective tables, the focus turned to the food. Severus, Sirius and Caden were seated at the staff table. The excitement seemed to catch up to the ten-year-old and by the time that dessert appeared, she was asleep.

The staff surrounding the trio all chuckled at the cute sight. Caden had managed to lay her head in Severus' lap and the man was carding his fingers through her long curls. Severus looked down at his daughter and shook his head in amusement. The potions master lifted the little girl into his arms and excused himself. Sirius was still eating and in a discussion with Minerva over a transfiguration spell, so he simply slipped out of the hall after telling his husband he was leaving.

When Severus reached the portrait, he gave the password and headed inside. He bypassed the living room and headed straight to Caden's bedroom. He placed her on top of her bed and turned to dig out some pajamas. The father returned to the little girl and started to change her for bed.

Caden gave a whimper at the feeling of being changed and was about to wake up when Severus began rubbing her tummy to soothe her back to sleep.

'Just like when she was a baby,' Severus thought.

After Severus ensured she was asleep, he tucked the little girl in. He kissed her forehead and whispered the promise that his said every night, "I will always love you."

Authors Notes: Okay...so thats the end...again, I hope you liked it. I have about four more chapters in the story and then I am going to start a new one. The next chapter will be out soon...I promise it won't be another week wait. Review!


	23. Finals and ballet

Sorry this took so long to post. Plus, it is a little shorter than the normal chapter. I had a difficult time writing this chapter...it is mostly a filler for the next three. I promise to have another one out either tomorrow or Monday...that is the goal.

Thanks for all those you comment! I love getting them and try to reply to all questions or suggestions. I hope you enjoy this little one!

--**Hogwarts**--

"But I want my wand!" Caden cried throughout the infirmary.

"We have already been over this Caden. You will get your new wand in August," Sirius sighed in exasperation.

"It's not fair! I'm eleven now! I don't want to wait until August," Caden continued to argue.

"Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape, you will desist in this temper tantrum or you will have something to really cry about," Severus warned.

Caden stopped right in her tracks and turned to her papa. Severus could see the tears of frustration in her eyes and knew that his daughter did not understand their reasoning.

"Caden, we want to wait until August to get your wand because of multiple reasons. First, we only want to make one trip to Diagon Alley and owls aren't sent until then. Second, we want to wait until your correct age so we can get the most compatible wand for you. Lastly, you will not have any need for a wand in a week and a half. You know the laws of underage magic," Severus explained.

Most of the wind in Caden's sails were diminished with Severus' explanation, but she tried one more idea. "Can I use Harry's wand until then?"

"Sweetheart, you know that wand would not work for you. When you were changed back, everything changed. Your personality and strengths are different now," Sirius said.

With all options denied, Caden simply stomped her foot and pouted.

"Young lady, I would suggest ending this attitude or you can forget your recital in two weeks," Severus threatened.

The eleven-year-old took a calming breath and nodded. She was still upset about having to wait to get her wand, but she would not jeopardize her recital for it. When the two men determined that Caden had finished her pouting, the three exited the infirmary and headed for breakfast. Normally, Caden would nap after being aged, but this shot had only left her drowsy. Severus and Sirius decided to attend the morning meal before heading to classes.

When the first class began, Caden was fast asleep in her papa's office.

--

The last week of the term went by quickly for everyone. Severus and Sirius were both busy preparing final exams. Sirius worked out a system with Remus and was only responsible for the first through third year exams. Remus would cover the fourth and sixth year exams. The fifth and seventh years were sitting their OWLS and NEWTS respectively. Severus had to prepare all his exams, but being the potions professor for quite a few year made it easy. Mia and Draco were frantically studying for their third year finals. It became a routine for the two men to find their eldest daughter asleep in the living room over notes for one class or another. Caden was continually going to dress rehearsals and practices.

--

At last, finals week had come to Hogwarts. The first morning of the week, Mia and Draco found themselves in DADA. Both were incredibly anxious about the test. No amount of begging or pleading to Sirius and Remus helped the teens find out what the test was on. It had been decided that Caden would be sitting in Sirius' class today and Severus' tomorrow. While the third years were taking their final, Sirius decided to test Caden.

"Caden, I want to give you the first year final. You've been with me for most of their classes, so it shouldn't be too difficult," Sirius explained.

"Okay daddy!" Caden chirped while grabbing a quill.

Caden worked on the test for the entire period. Occasionally, Sirius would come around and see how his daughter was doing. The little girl would simply smile up at her daddy and continue on. By the time the last third year left the classroom, Caden had finished her test.

"I'm done," Caden sighed.

"Really, shall we see how you did?" Sirius asked with curiosity.

"Sure!"

Sirius took the test from his daughter and sat down at his desk. Caden stood on the side of his chair and waited to hear the results. Once Sirius had finished grading the test, he turned to his daughter.

"Caden, you received a 100 on this test. Do you remember this from the last time you were this age?"

"No, I don't remember being eleven before. The test was easy!" Caden responded.

"I guess you may be right. We will just have to wait for the other first years to finish their tests to compare."

The topic was dropped for the rest of the week. Caden spent the rest of the week either working on activities that her parents set her or in their offices practicing her ballet steps. It wasn't until the afternoon before the students were to leave, that the topic was brought up again. Sirius had just finished grading the first year exams when he remember Caden's score. He was impressed. Most of the exams that he graded were either not finished or had many errors. It seemed even the Ravenclaw first years struggled through the exam. 'Well, she loves to read and was with me for most of their lessons. Plus, she grew up around DADA and potions,' Sirius mused.

That night after the leaving feast and after Caden was asleep, Sirius brought the exam up to Severus.

"Do you think that it has to do with her de-aging? There might be a possibility that she remembers the lessons, even subconsciously?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to have any memories from her time as Harry. Did you ask her?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and she didn't remember anything," Sirius answers.

"Let's not worry about it now. When Caden takes her final dose of aging potion in August, we will find out if she will get her memories back," Severus reasoned.

"You're right. If this shows anything, it shows that we will so have two Ravenclaws as daughters," Sirius joked while laying his head down on his husband's shoulder.

--

"Will you hold still?" Severus growled at his daughter.

"Ssooorrrrrrryyyy," Caden apologized nervously.

"Caden Snape, stay still or I will not be able to finish your hair. Do you want to go out on that stage with disorderly hair?" Severus questioned.

"No! I'm just nervous! What if I mess up and everyone laughs. I changed my mind, lets go home now!" Caden stated.

"Caden, relax. You are just nervous. I know you will be amazing. I also know that your daddy, sister, and brother would be really sad to see you not dancing," Severus said soothingly.

Caden gave a nod and turned back around to allow her papa to finish her hair. When Severus finished charming Caden's hair into a bun, the ballet instructor announced that the ballet would start in five minutes.

"Good luck princess! I know you will be fine and after the ballet we have a surprise for you." Severus whispered while giving Caden a hug.

After the whispered reassurance, Severus slipped out of backstage and headed towards his family. Shortly after Severus took his seat, the lights dimmed and the ballet began. When Caden come out onstage for the first time, both fathers held their breaths. Caden was one of the youngest dancers onstage, but she was flawless. The two men knew that the little girl had a talent. She commanded attention while dancing and the family could not take their eyes away.

When the curtain closed for the final time, the small family waited in their seats. It was determined before Caden went backstage to prepare that she would meet them there afterwards. Severus, Sirius, Mia and Draco were waiting for about five minutes before the little girl ran up to them for hugs.

Severus grabbed Caden and lifted her into his arms. "You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you!" Caden smiled.

Sirius placed his hand on her back to get her attention. "You were beautiful Sweetheart!"

"Thanks!" Caden said. She then laid her head on Severus shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, I was so nervous that I didn't get much sleep."

"Maybe we should wait for your surprise then," Severus mused.

"No! I'm fine!"

"Alright monster, why don't you go back and change first. Here is your bag with a change of clothes," Sirius explained while handing her dance bag to her.

Caden looked inside the bag and groaned at the dress she saw inside. "Why do I have to dress up?"

"Because we are all going out to dinner and you must look like a respectable young lady," Severus replied.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," Caden grumbled.

When Caden came back out, she was dressed in a white summer dress with green embroidered flowers. She was wearing some white saltwater sandals and had her hair down in curls. She walked back over to her parents and lifted her arms for Severus to carry her.

Severus perched his daughter on his hip and Caden rested her head back on his shoulder. "Are you sure you are not too tired?" Severus worried.

"I'm fine, but resting."

The small family took a portkey that ended in London. They had dinner reservations at a restaurant that overlooked the river. When the five were seated, Sirius and Severus gave their daughters a long look.

"We decided that it was time to spend some time together as a family outside of Hogwarts," Sirius started.

"So we are going on vacation in July, after Caden gets her shot," Severus finished.

Both Mia and Caden were speechless. Neither girls had traveled outside of England and were excited about the announcement. Suddenly, Mia's face fell when she remembered her boyfriend.

Severus smirked when he saw this and said, "don't worry Mia. Draco and his parents are also vacationing during that time. You wouldn't have seen him during that time anyways."

"Where are we going?" Caden asked excitedly.

"Well, that's for us to know and you to find out," Sirius teased.

"We will tell you this, we are going to have to buy you girls some clothes for the warm weather," Severus added.

Caden just groaned.

Authors Note: Again, shorter than normal, but I couldn't help it. I have about three or four more chapters for this story, then I will have it complete. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	24. Vacation

Hello there amazing readers. As promised, here is Chapter 24... much quicker than lately. Thanks for the amazing reviews...they make me very happy! Hope you enjoy!

--**Hogwarts**--

"Can you believe that we've had her back for a year?" Sirius whispered while running his hand through Caden's long curls.

"No, it seems like last week. I'm happy that we got a second chance though," Severus softly answered as he looked down at his youngest daughter.

"Next month will be her last shot, I'm eager to see the results of that," Sirius added.

"I'm uncertain on whether I want her to remember or not," Severus replied with some concern in his voice.

"Whether she remembers or not, we will be there. She will never be alone or harmed again," Sirius swore.

"I know. Let's go out to the living room and let Caden sleep."

Both men bent down to kiss Caden's curls and then exited the room.

--**London**--

The next morning, the small family headed back to muggle London in search of vacation outfits. Both girl had a large wardrobe; however, the weather in Scotland did not allow them many clothes for warm temperatures. Therefore, Sirius and Severus insisted that they needed some summer outfits. As the family entered the department store, the two girls hurried in the teen section and started to search. Severus and Sirius followed a bit more sedately.

Mia and Caden had different styles of shopping and clothing. Caden hated clothes shopping. She would rush throughout the store and grab anything that she might like. She never liked trying clothes on. The clothes that she normally would buy were causal. Mia took her time when looking for clothes. She would only choose a couple of outfits at one time and would always try them on. She leaned more towards skirts and sundresses.

"I'm done!" Caden exclaimed ten minutes after entering the store.

"No you're not! You need to try those on and get our approval," Severus said sternly.

"I don't need to try them on, they are fine," Caden argued.

"Remember last time we went major clothes shopping? Do you want all your vacation clothes from the baby section?" Sirius quietly warned his daughter.

Caden's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out at the reminder. She quickly turned on her heel and stomped into the dressing room.

Sirius watched this with amusement while Severus looked on with confusion at her abrupt change.

"What did you say to her?" Severus asked.

"Oh, nothing of importance. Just adding my opinion about her clothing options," Sirius replied lightly.

About two hours later, the four left the department store and headed to another. Caden had tried on all her clothes and was now a proud owner of five new outfits. Mia had decided on four. The next stop was clothes for Severus and Sirius. The girls had a lot of fun dressing up their parents.

"I think papa would look great in this!" Caden suggested while holding up a light yellow polo.

"I think that you are crazy princess," Severus returned.

"Well, you are not going to wear black all summer. Plus, you have to try everything on. Remember the rules!?" Caden replied stubbornly. 'If I have to try everything on, so does he!'

Severus just sneered at his youngest and entered the dressing room. He came out two minutes later in the yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. Caden could not keep a smile off her face. "You look good!" she squealed.

"I look ridiculous," Severus refuted.

"No you don't! Daddy, Mia! What you do you think?"

"I like it!" Mia said.

"So do I! It's nice to see my husband in some color," Sirius added as he walked out of the dressing room. He was dressed in a royal blue polo with tan cargo shorts.

"You are all impossible!" Severus grumbled while stalking back to the dressing room.

In the end, Severus got the yellow shirt along with a few others. Sirius added a couple of outfits for himself. The small family headed to their last stop.

"Swimming suits!" Caden groaned.

"Yes, you will need them when we go on vacation," Sirius smirked.

"Come on, lets' see what there is," Severus ordered.

Mia and Caden headed towards the female area of the store. Most suits were two pieces and the girls started to mix and match tops and bottoms. Caden also grabbed a couple of board shorts. Mia had grabbed a couple of one-piece suits and some long overtops. The two then headed to the dressing rooms and began trying the suits out.

While the girls were looking for some suits, the men were gathering swimming trunks for themselves. The four met back up at the dressing rooms. Mia and Caden tried on their choices first. When the girls came out in their first outfit, Sirius and Severus were speechless.

Caden was wearing a pink and white tankini. The top was white with pink flowers and the bottoms were white with one pink flower in the corner. Mia also had a tankini on, but was dark purple and silver. Her suit had a strip design.

"What do you think you are wearing?" Severus hissed while trying to cover up his two daughters.

"A swimming suit," Caden supplied sarcastically.

"That is not a swimming suit, that is underwear," Severus replied.

"Whatever, I like it! Come on Mia, let us try the next one!" Caden suggested.

When the two girls re-entered the dressing room, Sirius broke out in laughter. "Still want to go somewhere warm? We could always change the trip to Russia or something?"

Severus just grumbled about lack of clothing and looking somewhere else.

The new two outfits were met with the same reaction. Caden had come out with some board shorts and a bikini top. Severus quickly informed her that she could buy as many board shorts. Mia had come out in a one-piece and the two men gladly approved the suit.

After the girl, the men quickly tried on their shorts. Severus decided to get two pairs. One was black with dark green piping, and the other was white with a silver dragon design. Sirius also got two. One was dark blue with red hibiscus flowers, and the other was white with a sunset design on the bottom.

--

Three days after the shopping trip, the Black-Snape family were all gathered around a port key.

"Alright, do we have everything?" Severus asked the circle.

"Yes!"

"Yep!"

"Check!"

"Okay, on the count of three!"

--**California, USA**--

"Welcome to California, Misters Black-Snape! Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jason. I'm the manager of the hotel. Since it is a wizarding hotel, do not worry about accidental magic but we do recommend keeping it to a minimal. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and then I'll give you a quick tour!"

"That would be acceptable," Severus replied.

"Alright then, follow me! As you can see, we are in the arrival/departure lounge. We have the floo network attached to the fireplace and a safety zone for incoming port keys. The lounge is right off the main sitting room/ lounge. Your rooms are on the fourth floor," Jason explained while steering the small family into the elevators.

When the elevator reached the fourth floor, the family silently followed the young man to their rooms.

"This is your suite. It has two bedrooms, a sitting room, small kitchen, and bathrooms connected to the rooms. I'm going to run down to the front desk and get some extra keys for you. I'll be back in ten minutes to show you around."

As soon as the young man left the suite, Mia and Caden turned towards their parents.

"CALIFORNIA!" both girls yelled before launching themselves at each man.

"I see they like their surprise," Sirius smirked.

"It would seem."

"Where are we in California? I've read all about it in a book. Are we in Northern California or Southern California? Do you think that there is a magic community near? I would love to do some research on the difference between here and England," Mia rambled.

"DISNEYLAND!" was the only thing Caden yelled.

"Whoa, hold up girls!" Sirius said.

"To start with Mia, we are in Southern California. More specifically, we are in a town called Carlsbad. I'm sure there is a magic community around, we'll just have to ask Jason. I'm sure that we will go visit it while we are here and you can do some research then. Caden, I know there is Disneyland. We will be going there also," Severus answered with a smirk on his face.

Eight minutes later, Jason reappeared with the extra keys and a map of the area. "Ready for the tour?"

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated," Severus answered.

The small group left the rooms and headed back downstairs.

"Okay, since I've already shown you the main sitting room, I'll start with the front desk. The front desk is on the far right of the room. If you have any questions or want to schedule something, that is where you should go. Also, any owl post is redirected here, so make sure to check in once in a while. Let's head down the hall past the desk. Here is the hotel restaurant. The cuisine changes regularly, but you can special order anything. There is also a menu in your rooms for room service. Past the restaurant is the game room. Throughout the week they have different activities going on. Tonight is movie night."

The group walked to the end of the hall and exited the double French doors. "So, this is the pool area. There is a hot tub, wading pool, and Olympic-size pool for laps and such. The pools are charmed with anti-drown and anti-sunburn spells. They are also heated."

The family followed Jason around the pool area and re-entered the hotel on the other side. "This side of the hotel houses the salon and spa. This area is only for guests that are twenty-one and older," Jason explained.

The small group ended up back in the main room after making a circle around the property. "One more room to see," Jason added. He then showed them to a side room on the left of the main lounge. "This is the destination room. There is a floo for all the major attractions in this area. There is also a floo that will send you to our sister hotel in San Fransisco, and a floo that will connect you to the wizarding alley here in California. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you for showing us around. I think we will just head back to our rooms for the time being," Sirius answered before shaking Jason's hand.

When the four returned to their suite, Severus and Sirius decided to lay some ground rules and plans out for the girls.

"Alright, so we know you are excited to get started, but we need to talk first. To begin with, you are allowed to go anywhere in the hotel as long as you tell us first and it is not off limits to begin with. You are not to go into the side rooms off the lounge without either one of you. We won't be in the hotel for much of the trip, but when we are, we expect you to behave. Now, today we will stay here in town. Tomorrow we will go to Disneyland. The next couple of days we will go to the major attractions. Later, we will go to the wizarding area, Pacific Ave. Next week we will head up to Northern California for a couple of days. The last few days we did not plan anything. We will play those by ear," Severus explained.

"Now, we have a couple hours before lunch. Who wants to go swimming?" Sirius excitedly suggested.

--

The next two weeks went quickly for the Black-Snape family. Caden got her wish to go to Disneyland. The entire family enjoyed the different rides and attractions. They decided to return another day at the end of the trip and go to both parks. They also spent the day at the San Diego Zoo. Mia and Caden were excited to see the animals, as well as, the wizarding section. Caden remembered her trip to the London City Zoo and was surprised to see many different magical animals. One day, the small family spent at the beach. They also went into Hollywood and saw a show. At the end of their first week, the group went to Pacific Ave. Mia was eager to compare and contrast the area to magical England. Caden enjoyed trying out the different magic candy. Severus gathered many potions ingredients that were not available at home. Sirius enjoyed the different stores and tastes of the states.

The next week was spent between Northern California and the hotel. They spent a day in San Fransisco. They went to the Golden Gate Bridge, visited Alcatraz, rode a trolley, and visited the different piers. The next day was spent in the Napa Valley. Severus and Sirius bought several bottles of wine for home and friends. Caden and Mia had fun smashing grapes with their feet. Their last day in Northern California was spent in the redwoods. All four agreed that the area was beautiful and peaceful. Severus gathered different flora and fauna to use in potions. Caden and Sirius enjoyed hiking the many trails. Mia took some time to write in her journal and read some books that she purchased at Pacific Ave.

The family returned to Disneyland for one more day, but spent the rest of the vacation at the hotel. Severus and Sirius took advantage of the spa. Caden and Mia were always at the game room or in the pool. The game room had a rock-climbing wall, interactive games that were both magical and muggle, a large cinema area, and a snack bar. The group enjoyed the quiet and calming atmosphere. There were not other students or classes to worry about. They ate all their meals together and got to know each other a little more.

All four were sad when the vacation ended, but they needed to head home.

--

When the Black-Snape's returned from their vacation, they were all relaxed and happy. The men knew that the next couple weeks would be incredibly busy. Caden was getting her final dose of aging potion in about a week and a half. They want to be prepared for the worst. They also need to start getting ready for the next term. Mia had to finish her summer assignments. Caden was being tutored in first and second year material. The men were still not sure whether Caden would get her memory back.

--**Hogwarts**--

On the eve of August first, the small family was gathered in the living room. Each member was worried about the next day. Caden was anxious and unable to sit still. She was pacing throughout the room. Severus had his masks up and was sitting straight as a board. Mia was trying to distract herself with a book. Sirius was fiddling with chess piece and watched the other three.

There was no point trying to get the girls to sleep. The nervous energy would keep them up. So the family sat and waited.

Author's Notes: So...that was the vacation. I'm sure some were annoyed that I didn't go into huge detail...Sorry! I didn't know where to start and didn't want this chapter like 6000 words long. If anyone wants to write the vacation in more detail...go for it and I will definitely give you the okay and props to do it. The next two chapters will be the big ones and the last ones.

Oh...and I know the time difference between London and California is eight hours. So they left in the evening London time. I know from experience that the time difference is a pain!

Thanks for reading and review!


	25. Things remembered

Alright...so here is Chapter 25!! Wow...so many...I never envisioned this story being this long. Anyways...I noticed that a couple of you wonderful reviewer mentioned Mia. I never planned for her to be a major player in this story...therefore I never had much plans for her in the story. I like the ideas/comments/questions about her. I won't be able to fit it in this story because there is only one more chapter...HOWEVER... if, IF, I write a sequel, I'll take your ideas into account. Like I've said before, I have another plot/story already brewing first...so a sequel would have to wait for a bit. If someone wanted to take the sequel or an sub-story off this one...let me know!

Anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to tie a couple of things up and leave a good opening for the last chapter! Enjoy!

--

Tense silence was what met Madame Poppy when she entered the infirmary from her office the next morning. They had given Caden her last shot about two hours ago and the family was waiting for the young girl to wake up. Severus was sitting on the chair next to the bed with an intense stare on his daughter. Sirius was perched on the side of the bed, rubbing Caden's hand with his thumb. Mia was sitting on the bed next to her sister with a book in her lap. The nurse stopped to watch the small family and couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Caden awoke.

'Please help them get through this' Poppy prayed while making herself enter deeper into the room.

Severus heard the nurse approach them. He turned his masked face to the old lady and gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Poppy reached the chair he was sitting in and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright," she whispered into his ear.

"I hope so," Severus quietly replied trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat.

Sirius noticed the exchange and decided to break the silence. "Poppy, do you know how long she will be asleep?"

The nurse sighed before giving her answer. "I'm not sure, she could wake up any minute now or hours later."

"Don't worry Siri, she will wake up when she is ready."

"I know Sev."

--

_The sounds of heavy footsteps awoke the small boy from is uneasy sleep._

_"BOY! What do you think you are doing? Waking the whole bloody house with your crying?" Vernon Dursley shouted at his young nephew._

_"I sowwy unco, me bawd dweem. Gwewn yite," a two-year-old Harry explained._

_"I don't care what happened boy. If you can't stop screaming and crying, I'll give you something to cry about," Vernon threatened._

_"No! I be good. I good bowy!"_

_"You're not a good boy. Good boys are quiet and normal. No, you are a bad boy and a freak. Do you know what happens to freaks?"_

_"No, whas a fweak?" Harry innocently asked._

_"A freak is you. Bad boys get punished," Dursley said with a cruel look in his eyes._

_The next few minutes where the beginning for the little boys life at Privet Drive._

_--_

_"MOM! LOOK WHAT THE FREAK DID AT SCHOOL!" Dudley yelled after opening the door to No. 4 with a silent Harry following behind._

_"What did the boy do now?" Petunia Dursley asked with a sour look on her face._

_Dudley shoved the paper into her hands and headed towards the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Petunia looked down at the paper in her hands and gaped at the contents. The paper was in actuality a letter from the second year teacher. Apparently, Harry had been so advanced and quick that the teachers had decided to place him in third-year early. The lady quickly snapped her head up and glared at the young boy._

_"Boy, you are to stay in your cupboard until your uncle comes home," the women screeched._

_Harry made his way to his small room and waited quietly for his uncle._

_Three hours later, Vernon Dursley walked through the front door. Petunia rushed to his side with the letter in her possession. Five minutes later, the door to the cupboard was ripped out and a meaty hand was dragging a small boy into the hall._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon spat._

_"I don't know what wrong?" Harry whispered back._

_"Don't give me lip boy! I'm talking about the letter your teacher sent home. It said that they want to place you in the third year. Who have you been cheating off of? How you been switching Dudley's with yours?"_

_"What?"_

_"Don't act like you don't know what you are doing! You will stop doing well in school. I will not have a freak doing better then my son. As for your punishment for lying and cheating, you will not be getting food for five days and will have double chores. If you do not get them done, you will not like the consequences," Vernon ended._

_--_

_"You're a wizard Harry."_

_--_

_"Give me the stone and you will be able to see your parents again," the spirit of Voldemort hissed._

_"No! I don't believe you!" Harry yelled defiantly. Harry then conjured the most powerful disarming spell that was filled with the love of his parents. When the spell hit the fog that was Voldemort, the spirit shattered into a million pieces. Harry quickly lost consciousness after._

_--_

_"You're adopted…."_

_--_

_"Boy, what is the blazes have you been doing in here?" Vernon yelled to the small boy. "I've been waiting for my breakfast for ten minu…" Vernon trails off when he discovers the gray owl perched on the desk chair. "What is that blasted owl doing here? I thought we told you no owls, and no letters to or from your freak friends!"_

_Harry was trying to come up with a believable answer, but the lack of response only got Vernon more agitated. His face went from a pissed-off shade of pink to a sunburn shade of red, and Harry knew what was coming next._

_Vernon backhanded his nephew that caused the boy to fly against the wall. Dursley advanced on the small form and began pounding the boy like a punching bag. When Harry could no long hold himself up any longer, Vernon began kicking and beating him with his belt._

_"I've had enough of you freak! I'll make it so we never have to deal with you again!" Vernon fumed._

_Shortly after, Harry fell into darkness._

_--_

_"Yes, sir. Is it true? Was I really adopted? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_" Yes, Harry, it is true. You were adopted. I didn't tell you because I couldn't. Lily made me give a wizards oath that I couldn't talk to you about the adoption until you were told by them or received the letter."_

_"Oh," the boy slightly relieved that the man he viewed as a grandfather didn't keep this from him unnecessarily. "Do you know who my real parents are?" Harry asked in the tiniest of voices._

_"I do," was the not-so-simple reply._

_"Who are my parents?" Harry asks nervously._

_Dumbledore smiles down at the child who was trying so hard to act like a grown up. "I think you would believe me much more if you saw your birth certificate." Pulling a beautiful piece of parchment from his robes, the headmaster hands the paper to the child._

_Harry takes a steadying breath before looking at the birth certificate. The first thing that Harry sees is his real name, Caden Alexandria Lilith Black-Snape. 'I'm a girl!' Harry thinks to himself unbelievably. Then the last name hits him, 'wait….I'm a Snape!' Instinctively knowing that one of his parents is his potion professor; Harry nearly faints when he sees that Snape is his 'mother', while a man named Sirius Black is his father._

_"Caden…." the headmaster inquires hesitantly._

_Harry looks up with tears in his eyes and quickly asks, "Is this true? Am I really a girl? Am I really Snape's? Why didn't he want me?" before he breaks down into the tears that have been threatening to fall for the last five minutes._

--

Memories assaulted Caden as she fought to wake. Every event prior to her de-aging was forced back into her mind. The echoes of aches and pains were felt in her bones. As she slept on, her family surrounded her bed and watched with trepidation. The charms placed on Caden to monitor her levels were going haywire.

Suddenly, Caden's eyes started to flutter before popping open. Without thought, the small girl flew into Severus' arms.

"I remember! All of it!" Caden cried out before breaking down and sobbing into Severus' robes.

The potions master tightened his arms around Caden and started to rock her. Sirius came to stand in front of the two and kneeled to get on the same level. He lightly placed his hand on her back and frowned with the young girl flinched.

"Shhh Caden, you're alright. We have you. You are safe here with your papa, daddy, and Mia," the man cooed.

Sirius and Severus spent the next hour trying to calm their youngest. Mia had added her help with calming Caden, but soon decided to leave it to her parents.

With small hiccups, Caden looked into her papa's eyes and asked, "Am I still in trouble?"

Severus' brow crinkled in confusion. "What for?"

Caden's face flushed with embarrassment. "For going into your lab and making a mess. For accidently de-aging myself. For being a burden."

"First of all, you are NOT a burden. Secondly, that happened over a year ago, it is forgiven and forgotten. Lastly, I think that the de-aging actually help us all in regards to getting to know each other," the potions master explained.

Caden gave a small smile at that. "Good cause I don't want to be in trouble," she mumbled before snuggling deeper into Severus' robes and falling back asleep.

--

Caden spent the next week getting reacquainted with her memories. She became a little more somber and became quite clingy to people and things. Sirius and Severus found it quite endearing when the saw Caden sleeping with 'ell again. She would just sit and watch Severus work in his lab, or Mia reading. Sirius would transform into Padfoot and the young girl would spend hours petting his fur or laying next to him.

Caden remember all her lessons from first and second year, so the next couple week were spent reviewing. Caden would enter her third year at the rightful age. Sirius and Severus spent many hours tutoring their daughters and teaching them advance potions and spells.

The small family talked about the events that Caden remembered. Severus and Sirius explained what happened to the Dursleys. Three months after their first visit, the two men returned to Privet Drive. This time, aurors and Dumbledore accompanied them. The two adult Dursleys were arrested for child abuse and neglect. Dudley was sent to boy's home that dealt with difficult youth.

Severus took Caden aside and talked to her about the two youngest Weasleys. The two men had tried to shield her from the two when she was de-aged. He explained everything that he overheard in Diagon Alley, as well as, the incident in February.

--

Severus was sitting at the dinning table reading the Daily Prophet when Caden entered into the room. She quietly sat down in front of the man and reached for a piece of toast. She lazily looked up at the front page and gasped.

"What's the matter?" Severus worriedly asked as he put the paper down and turned his attention to Caden.

"The front page," Caden pointed out.

Severus flipped the Daily Prophet to the front page and raised his eyebrows at the picture. "What about it? It is just a picture of the Weasleys. It looks like they won a ministry drawing for a trip to Greece," Severus supplied while reading the story.

Caden waved away the story and stared studiously at the picture. "No, I don't care about the story. Look at the picture. Look at the rat on Ronald's shoulder!"

"Caden, why would I care if there is a rat on the little brat's shoulder? It seems to fit him if you ask me."

"Don't you remember at daddy's trial? Remember when he explained about Pettigrew escaping the scene because he transformed into a rat. He said that the rat cut off his finger to leave behind," Caden explained. "Look at the picture!"

Severus turned searching eyes on the picture once more. Sitting on the shoulder to the youngest male Weasley was a pathetic looking rat. The potions master peered closely at the small animal and could make out a missing middle toe on its right paw.

"You think it is Pettigrew," Severus stated.

"YES! I remember thinking about Ronald's rat when daddy mentioned that day, but I didn't say anything then. We were so busy that I was planning on bringing it up later."

"I see."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure. We need to capture the rat first. Lets' wait for your daddy and Mia before deciding on the next course of action."

"Alright."

--

Draco came to spend the rest of the summer with the Black-Snapes at the end of the week. When he stepped through the floo, he couldn't help but remember the same time last summer. Caden was a tiny baby last summer. Currently, his little sister was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey monster! I see you are back to your rightful age," Draco causally greeted.

Caden's head snapped up from her book and smiled at her older brother. Draco almost had a heart attack when he saw his 'baby' sister. She had definitely grown up since the last time he saw her. The only thought that crossed his mind was that he was going to have a difficult time protecting his sister.

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this last installment of WP! Uno mas! Anyways...thanks for reading and review!


	26. Rat Traps and sortings

Alright...so this is the final chapter. I haven't planned a sequel, but it does have some sequel possibilities. Sorry for taking a while to update...I've been pretty busy. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that read this story. A HUGE THANKS for all you amazing reviewers. I plan on starting a new story soon. Although... warning now...it will not be updated as quickly as this one tended to be (at the beginning) and it will not be any way related to this story. Anyways...enjoy!

--Diagon Alley--

A couple days later, the group headed to Diagon Alley. Caden, Mia, and Draco all had received their Hogwarts letters and were in need for some supplies. After Draco had arrived at Hogwarts, the small family informed the staff and the blonde about their suspicions. The group worked out a plan to corner the rat and arrest him at Diagon Alley. They decided that Caden would try to get Ron away from his family and then they would capture the animagus. It was a fairly simple idea, but they were confident that it would work. The trouble was trying to get Ron alone. Caden assured her accomplices that it was a simple task, but she would not enlighten them on how.

As the group exited the fireplace and headed towards the alley, Caden started to prepare. She had decided to wear her 'innocent princess' outfit. She was dressed in her white pleaded skirt, a pink polo, some ballet flats, and had her hair half way up with a pink bow. She was the epitome of sweet. As her family continued on their way to Gringotts, Caden began trailing behind. She had spotted the Weasley family at the stationary store and knew that she needed to act now. Severus noticed his youngest daughter was trailing behind and looked back to find the reason. Caden caught his eye and nodded towards the red-hair family. The potions master raised his eyebrow before turning on his heel and continuing to the bank. Severus knew that Caden was beginning the plan and hurried to catch up with the rest.

"Caden has started part one of the plan. We need to circle around and be ready to act when necessary," Severus whispered to Sirius once he caught up with the man.

"Alright, we need to tell Draco and Mia that Caden has started," Sirius answered just as quietly. Glancing at his husband, Sirius saw the worry and concern in Severus' eyes. "Don't worry Sev, Caden will be fine and she is wearing the protection necklace and bracelet we gave her."

"I know, but I can't help worrying," Severus sighed.

--

Caden started to walk slowly towards the red-haired family. She took her time and built up the needed worry and panic for the performance. When she finally reached the Weasleys, she was looking around with panicked tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" Caden asked with a desperate anxious tone.

Molly Weasley turned towards the small voice and answered, "Oh my, what can I help you with, Dear?"

Caden casted a shy look at the other Weasleys before answering the question. "I came with my parents to gather supplies for school, but I seemed to have gotten separated with them. I'm so afraid!" Caden finished with a very believable sob.

"Oh dear, we will find your family. You can just stay with us until then," the matriarch declared.

Caden nodded her head with agreement and turned to the rest of the family. She introduced herself with her middle name of Alexandria and explained that she would be transferring to Hogwarts and would be starting her third year. After the rest of the family introduced themselves and headed to the bookstore, Caden casted a shy flirty smile at Ron. Ron's cheeks pinked at bit at the attention and he smiled back. Inwardly, Caden wanted to throw up at her actions, but they were necessary. Walking up to Ron, she decided that now was the time to put the plan in motion.

"Hi Ron, could you help me for a moment? I need help reaching a book from the top shelf," Caden asked with a sort of timid lovesick voice.

"Of course, I understand you need some help. You are so short and small. Stick with me and I will protect you," Ron replied smugly.

"Wow, you would help me? I thought that you would be too busy with your girlfriend or something?" the girl replied.

"Nah, no girlfriends right now. I'm too important and valuable to be tied down like that. However, I might be willing to reconsider for you," Ron stated arrogantly.

"Really, you would reconsider for me?" Caden asked with an astonished tone in her voice.

"Sure, but you would need to realize that I have a reputation to uphold. I'm the boy-who-lived's best friend, even if he has been gone for a year. I can't have a girlfriend that make me look bad," the redhead smugly explained.

"I would never want to make you look bad," Caden promised.

"Good, now was there anything else you needed?"

"Only one thing," Caden replied before tilting her head up. She looked straight up at Ron's lips and closed her eyes.

Ron smirked in self-satisfaction. The girl wanted to snog him and he was prepared to show her what he was all about. Lowering his head to reach the small lips and closing his eyes, Ron was surprised when he hit just air. The boy opened his eyes and came face to face with the end of Caden's wand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron sneered.

"Give me the rat Weasley," Caden returned.

"How do you know about my rat? Who are you?" the boy questioned while trying to keep the rat in his front pocket.

"Are you really that dense Weasley? Do you not recognize me? You saw me almost everyday last school year, though I did look younger."

"BABY BAT!" Ron yelled.

Caden rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "The rat!" she instructed with impatience.

"No bloody way! Why would I give you my rat? Scabbers hasn't done anything," Ron argued.

Caden was about to argue back when Severus and Sirius came up from behind Ron.

"Mr Weasley, it would be prudent to hand over that vermin or you will be serving detention with me for the year," Severus warned.

"What do you want with my rat?"

"That is none of your concern. Now give us the rat or else," Sirius demanded.

Ron hesitantly handed over the rat and watched as the potions master hastily grabbed the critter. Sirius pointed his wand and shouted a spell. Bright blue light surrounded the four as the form of Scabbers melted into Peter Pettigrew. Severus quickly snapped a black bracelet around the bald man's wrist that would lock him in his human form. The only person that could remove the bracelet was person who put it on the animagus.

"Sirius, I was so worried…" Peter began but was interrupted.

"The only thing you should be worried about is the dementors," Sirius hissed.

The two men hauled Peter out of the bookstore and to the ministry. Caden followed the two after thanking Mrs. Weasley for her help.

--Hogwarts--

A week and half after the Diagon Alley incident, the three teens were waiting for the rest of the school to arrive. Mia and Draco were leaning against the wall holding hands. Caden was practicing some of her ballet spins in the middle of the entrance hall. Draco smirked at the thought of last year, when they were in the same positions. 'At least she kept her skirt down this time,' Draco smirked inwardly.

Ten minutes later, the first round of students came flooding into the entrance hall. Caden stopped her practicing and went to stand near her brother and sister. Draco's friends came to greet the trio. Draco noticed Blaise giving Caden some looks and blushing when Caden smiled at him. 'I'll have to keep an eye on those two. He might be my friend, but that doesn't make him okay for my baby sister,' Draco thought.

When all the students had entered into the Great Hall, Caden followed the first years in. The sorting felt like it would never end, but eventually Caden was called forward to be sorted.

"Black-Snape, Caden!"

The young girl climbed onto the platform and sat on the stool. She caught a quick glance at her fathers and was encouraged at their smiles. As the hat was slowly placed upon her head, her view became black.

_'Oh, I'__ve__ sorted you before. Finally back to who you were meant to be. Let me see…where shall I place you? You are truly a child of Hogwarts. You would do well in all the houses. __Hmmm__, you ha__ve__ a great mind. I see much potential. The only house that would mould that potential is_…..RAVENCLAW!'

Caden happily removed the hat and ran down to the cheering table.

Once the sorting and feast was finished, the students began heading towards their respective common rooms. Caden quickly changed her direction and headed down to the dungeons. When she reached the portrait to her parent's quarters, she whispered the password and entered. Severus and Sirius were already seated on the couch waiting for the youngest to come.

Caden walked up to the couch and snuggled between them. "You're not mad that I didn't get into your houses? Are you?"

"No, why would we?" Severus asked.

"We knew when you were two that you were Ravenclaw material. Remember bookies?" Sirius continued with an amused smile on his face.

"Uggg… you didn't have to remind me!" Caden cried in exaggeration.

"No matter which house you were placed into, we would always be proud of you," Sirius added.

"We will always love you," Severus promised with a kiss on Caden's forehead. Caden just smiled and cuddled with her parent for a few more minutes before heading to Ravenclaw tower.

After Caden left their quarters, Sirius and Severus spent the night quietly. They both knew that starting the next day, they would be very busy.

_FIN_

Author's Note: So that is it! I very much hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think about it all. I know some will think that it ended a bit abruptly, but I thought that it would be better to end here then somewhere in the school year. Again, I will be starting on a different story soon. It will have a Snape/Harry mentor/guardian feel...but much much much more angst and AU. It will have a slower update pace, but will not be abandoned (I hate when that happens). Anyways...thanks so much to all my faithful readers and reviewers!

Bamma


End file.
